Reconciliation
by Stayl097
Summary: Ahsoka gets a vision and a force leading to the very place her destiny began... Christophsis. What adventures await ... you'll have to come along for the ride!(A story in progress, Chapter 28 is posted)* Focuses on period after Empire has fallen. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Christophsis, head to Christophsis..._

 _What was that_ ? Ahsoka thought as she awoke from a much needed mediation session aboard her ship The _Chosen One_. As she closed her eyes once again she fell deep in a pull that pressed her between two worlds. As her force presence descended she began to find peace and comfort drawing on the living force around her. Her mind at rest and body replenished after a being apart of a years long struggle against the empire aiding Bail Organa's rebel alliance. She had heard that the Emperor had died aboard the death star and the brave rebel squadron that fought on Endor was successful with the help of a Jedi named Luke Skywalker, who blew up the first death star. She was surprised to say The least to hear her master had a child, but knew in an instant it was his. She had a feeling to about a certain feisty Organa child who looked the smitten image of Padme and personality of Anakin too after meeting her a couple times, even though Bail was persistent she was his. The entire galaxy was celebrating at the moment and rightfully so. But she had decided to retire amid the festivities aboard her ship named after her former Master's title of being The Jedi Chosen One. It was a small comfort along the journey she had taken without him by her side, especially after witnessing his fall when he was revealed on Malachor to be the notorious Darth Vader.

Ahsoka sank further into the force to seek it's guidance and direction in her life at the moment. She desperately wanted to know which way she would go now that the galaxy had retained it's freedom once more. _What part am I to play in all of this? Where do I fit now...Am I Jedi or aren't I still not ?_ These questions had been burning in her bones for days now.

 _Christophsis... Destiny... Head to Christophsis_ There it was again .. this time as clear as day in her very soul. She began to see images of her on the planet with her former master by her side. In fact it was the very day they had met. It was almost unbearable to see such good times between them and how far she had fallen with Anakin the last time they confronted one another. _Master_ She though _t I miss you so much._ Still she fought in this meditation to see herself through to find the answers she sought, with her restless and weary soul. Feeling the force singing around her she was taken to the very moment that she met Anakin during the Clone wars as she saw herself coming out of the transport talking to Masters Kenobi and Skywalker in introductions.

" _My name's Ahsoka... Master Yoda sent me."_

 _"I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he's to oversee my Jedi training". "But that doesn't make any sense."_

 _" There's been a mistake the youngling isn't with me." " Stop calling me that ...your stuck with me Skyguy"._

 _" Did you set the charges" Yes.. Then what are you waiting for. Click went the demolition explosives and the shields were knocked down._

 _"Your reckless young one, you never would have made it as Obi-Wan 's padawan. But you might make it as mine." Her tiny head perked up glancing over to her new found master. Ahsoka had eyes that lit up like crystals shining as cerulean blue met cerulean blue birthing a bright and new Master/apprentice relationship in the force was light._

 _Please stop_ she thought. Ahsoka was torn between joy and utter sadness but right then and there knew her destiny was there.

Destiny. The word was repeated to her with new meaning. She knew then that she had to go to the planet.

Slowly Ahsoka came out of her mediative trance and with renewed vigor headed to the cockpit and plotted the coordinates in the navicomputer and set course for Christophis. Destiny it seemed was calling...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Luke help me take this mask off"_

 _"But you'll die."_

 _"Nothing can stop that now ... Just for once .._ _let me look at you with my own eyes."_

 _Luke undid the mask that was there and gently allowed his father the freedom to view his son in the flesh without the aid of his visual scopes on his life support system. Luke in turn was stunned and humbled to see the man that fought so much for since learning that the infamous man in black was none other than the father he always wanted to know. Not just any Father he was Anakin Skywalker- Famed Hero with No Fear, the chosen one; who aboard this very ship had just fulfilled the destiny that was before him he whole life._

 _Qui- Gon Jinn, Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda watched from beyond the ethereal world at their redeemed Jedi Knight. As they felt his force signature slip the three knew that they had to do something and fast - it wasn't his time to go just yet. He had so much work to accomplish along side his family._

 _" Anakin , hold on" Qui- Gon said as the three surrounded him. Anakin could clearly see the trio surrounding him and questioned what was wrong._

 _" Luke" Obi wan said " get your father to the medical capsule aboard the ship in the hanger bay quick"_

 _" Anakin you have to help your son move, get to the ship Ani there is so much for you to do my padawan." Qui-Gon stated_

 _Stunned Anakin Skywalker struggled along side his son Luke to get to the ship; aided by the three masters over them they miraculously got Anakin in the ship to the medical capsule. The attending droid in the back quickly got turned on and prescribed an anesthetic for the young Sith turned Jedi. Anakin soon drifted off to a monitored sleep as Luke jettisoned the ship away from the death star with lighting speed._

 _" Luke head towards the Kamino system, your father has been there once before to harvest his cells for regeneration of hisblimbs and organs. He was unsure if the technique would work considering Palpatine lies to him about his injuries but he was curious nonetheless. Anakin had cells that are about ready to be replaced on his body. I led him to pick up the investigation shortly after you were discovered. He will be taken care of by a scientist her name will be Lai- Su. She will know what to do for him. " Qui- Gon told the boy. " Luke I am very proud you for what you have done for your father. He had much good in him buried and needed the untainted view of a son who never knew him to believe in him."_

 _" How did you know my father ? "_

 _" He was a former slave child that I came across with Obi Wan on Tattooine. He and his Mother Shmi, your grandmother were slaves and he won his freedom by podracing in The Boonta Eve Classic to win parts we needed to finish a mission with your Mother Padme Amidala. The then Queen of Naboo later Senator. So in a way I helped him secure his freedom as well as arranged for your parents to meet. "_

 _" Stars.." Luke breathed, "that's amazing. What was my mother like ?"_

 _" Strong, Beautiful and Fearless, a 14 year old Elected Queen. When we met I was tasked along with my Padawan Obi Wan to protect her from the Trade Federation when they stated a blockade against her planet. She went to plead her case to the Senate for intervention but ended up taking back to planet by leading an assault with us, your father and her can fill you in on the rest"_

 _" Your father before you ask, was lovin, kind hearted and generous. I watched Obi Wan train him from the time I left him into the glorious Jedi Knight he was meant to be but Palpatine had a hand in his corruption. But he can fill you in on everything else, that's his place."_

 _" Thank you Master Jinn. I appreciate your help with my family."_

 _" Get some rest Luke your destination will approach sooner than think"_

 _With that Luke was off to sleep in his quarters after checking on his father and plotting the coordinates for the Kamino system._

 _..._

 _Anakin Skywalker was sleep and met by a mysterious ethereal blue person who he could be sworn was Obi Wan, his former Master and a smaller figure Master Yoda._

 _Finally awake he is, taken long enough hmm."_

 _" Well Master, Anakin never has done anything in halfs to be sure."_

 _" Masters" Anakin looked around and found himself in a place that looked just like the temple on Coruscant. He had his old body and was in the gardens. " Why am I here ? What happened?"_

 _" You've been given another chance to live there are things that you need to accomplish and don't worry before you ask you are on your way to Kamino with your son"_

 _Luke is still here... great! He'd gotten away from the blast of the death star. He thought. Wait a second Kamino... My body is going to be restored._

 _" Masters I'm so sorry for the trouble that I've caused and done I never meant too..."_

 _" Anakin it's alright if anyone is to blame I should have never let Palpatine around you from a young age. I messed up as well in a way failed you .. I should apologize._

 _" Master I'm the one to blame...you never failed me... I failed you. "_

 _"Plenty of blame there is to go around Skywalker myself included yes. Much meditation have I done on the past and wrong we all were in some way. Pick up the pieces at the moment is all we can do now. " Yoda chimed in._

 _"Anakin your needed to help fix some of the mess from the Empire behind the scenes. There are a few threats still lurking and you and your family can get the job done; you need to rest and time to recover for the journey ahead. Kamino will do that for you as well as another place but it will be revealed in time. Get to Kamino first"_

 _" That I can do Masters and thank you for the second leash on life. You won't regret."_

 _I know we won't Anakin your a very special individual not only in but to the Force itself and things will work out your family will be an influence on the galaxy for generations take comfort in that my friend."_

 _..._

 _Luke awakened as soon as the warning light sounded that the system was in the shuttles reach. He got up, dressed and went to check on the cockpit. Shortly after he decided to see about his father._

 _Luke approached the medical room cautiously as to not disturb Anakin. He felt something akin to peace in his dad that he had been long missing since he met him. Obi Wan had to have visited him. He seems so much at peace and in less pain, Master Jinn and Master Kenobi are aiding him through the Force._

 _" Luke come in and stop standing there like a mynock with it's mouth wide open " Anakin's vocalizer boomed. Luke could feel the warmth from his father and walked into the room._

 _" How are feeling dad ?"_

 _" Much better than can be expected, have we almost landed on the planets surface? "_

 _" Yes, in fact about 10 minutes and we will be there. The Kamino system is one I'm not entirely familiar with so I hope they are ok with strangers, and I mean me. "_

 _" No one would dare hurt you, I will see to that personally. Lai-Su the surgeon who was working on my case will be there to talk to you ."_

 _"Master Kenobi must have already given you the rundown on the situation"_

 _" Indeed, as Qui-Gon has already informed you I take is going to be a interesting journey my Son. I want you to know how proud I am of all your work to this point and I will make straight what was wrong but I will need your help and your sisters to do so. I sense I have some work to do concerning our relationship ahead. I am sorry Luke and no words can express my pain at all the deeds I have performed against you, your sister, the Jedi and republic. But before we land I will tell you that I did it because I thought it would save your mother Padme. "_

 _" What happened to her?"_

 _" I had visions of her dying and I trusted a man I believed to be a friend since childhood.."_

 _" The Emperor"_

 _" Yes... although he wasn't always the old hag he looked Luke. He was kind of a grandfather to me growing up and befriended me at the age of 9. I was just becoming a Jedi after helping your mother take back her home planet Naboo by destroying a space station."_

 _" Wizard... 9 years old that's amazing dad."_

 _" You think so ... I also raced pods too .. so you can see where your love of piloting has come from."_

 _Luke laughed lightly. " That explains something"_

 _The shuttle was descending the planet and Luke readily took the controls while the droid attended to his father. As soon as the ship docked Luke commed Lai-Su about his immediate arrival. She met them on the outside of the building. The doctor readily took Lord Vader now once again Anakin Skywalker to the operation room and attended to his body. The surgery itself lasted over two standard days. Luke paced about during that time and switched to mediation when his anxiety got the best of him . He worried for his father but also the job that was in front of him. What did he have to do exactly? he wondered. Was he ready to get back into the action so quickly? Luke could only hope the Force could help him with all that his life had been thrown into._

 _Upon the 3rd day Lai- Su instructed that Lord Vader rest for a couple days and then be immersed in bacta treatment. During this time Anakin Skywalker was conflicted with the images of the seeds that he had done as Vader and wondered if he was ready to handle taking on the task of destroying the empires secret underworkings. After a couple days rest and bacta immersion for 3 more days. Luke was able to talk to his father. Little did he know the trio of Masters were helping speed up the recovery time of the redeemed Jedi and Doctors were able to see him walking with newly attached regenerated limbs at the end of two standard weeks. Anakin Skywalker felt Lule a brand new man. His world was wide and taste had even come back as well as clean air from stem cell generated organs placed into him from the treatment and surgery. Therapists were attended to Vaders needs physically to make sure he was able to walk. Little by little Luke was amazed to see his father come out whole and responsive He had grown back a great deal of hair as well and his cerulean blue eyes shined bright with hope with each passing day. It was like watching the Father Luke always wanted come back to life in the flesh. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was coming back and better than ever in his eyes._

 _Anakin Skywalker was mediating none afternoon while in rehab for his physical strength and while in the middle of a meditative trance Master Kenobi approached him._

 _" Anakin you have made a marvelous recovery and yet there will be time for a slightly more rest but not here... someone needs to see you and this person will be quite familiar to you. They will help aid you in your conquest over imperial underground activity against the must head out to Christophsis though in order to meet up."_

 _There was only one person in his mind that was significant to him concerning Christophsis and he had driven her away. I messed up on that one he mused. Ahsoka would never set foot in that planet knowing how much pain I caused her, so it must be someone else._

 _" Thank you Master I'll be sure to get there before the end of the week. " Anakin replied._

 _" You will find the facility will release you soon and when you leave Darth Vader will be dead and Anakin Skywalker will be known to the galaxy once more."_

 _Anakin was at a mix of emotion sure he had a clean start but he still wrestled with the pain, Luke had helpful during the two weeks and they had grown immensely by sharing stories laughing and bonding but something was missing... besides his angel the one other person in the galaxy that understood him better than anyone... I miss you my old padawan he mourned. I hope that you are doing well, he prayed to the force silently._

 _Luke conversed with Anakin later that night over what transpired between him and Obi Wan. Luke agreed albeit reluctantly to drop him off on Christophsis to meet his informant figure. Luke wouldn't be too far away but decided to catch up with his sister and friends and inform them on the latest developments as well as give them a heads up that Anakin Skywalker was still alive and well._

 _..._

Later that week as Anakin was dropped off he held a great deal of credits ( which he had accumulated as Vader) and decided to find a room in the capital and wait for his " partner" to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

To see Christophsis up close and personal all these years without the war having had to brought her back should have been nice to Ahsoka. The relaxing vibrant atmosphere of the planet was an amazing thing and here even as she was descending the planets surface she could feel the force stronger than before on the planet. It was as if Ashoka could feel a spike of anticipation in the air. It took her a couple days to make the hyperspace trip to the planet from her last known location but she finally made it. Upon looking at the vicarious blue hues of th planet and witnessing life blooming in the cities she decided to find her way to a local hotel to spend the night after docking her ship in a clearing on the outside of town of Cheria a city not too far from the capital Chayledonia or Crystal City as it was commonly called throughout the galaxy.

After searching for vacancy for about 30 minutes the former padawan decided to head for a hotel called the _Blue Moon_. It was a cozy little place that wasn't as run down as some of the if he places she was used to in her travels and welcomed the added home like touch to her room. After conversing with the manager and getting settled in she decided to take a trip out to a local cantina to blow some steam after traveling so long. She wasn't in the mood for much company so some of the larger places in the city were out but settled on a local bar. Donned with a robe to keep a low profile, Ahsoka entered the establishment and was able to see a wide variety of occupants- Rodian, Kel Dor, Human, Devorian, and a couple ithorians were present. As she came to the bar stool she placed her order for an Alderaani Sunfire cocktail and waited.

Nightfall shortly came into full swing and she wondered how much longer she would have to wait until her reason for being here would be revealed. As she say in the bar music blaring aloud by the band, she wondered about the mission she and Anakin went on to find the mysterious murderer behind Master Kenobi ' supposed death. Rako Hardeen was the guy they had been trailing all the way to Nal Hutta. The ithorian who brought her, her drink only reminded her of the trouble her master caused as he demanded to know about the lead on the killer. Anakin had been frightening that day she thought even though he had every right to avenge his masters death. I would've been the same way too if the tables had been turned. Ahsoka valued the protectiveness Anakin had. She even recalled going to another bar on Coruscant in the underlevels to find a lead on Aurra Sing with Master Plo he had that said she adopted many of her masters traits. It was a great compliment to have, Master Skywalker was amazing. Her musing was roused at the moment though.

"Hey sweetie" a waiter brought her a drink " this ones for you."

" But I already ordered" Ahsoka said dazed.

" It came from the gentleman in the corner, he said he never saw someone with exotic beauty like yours before" She winked.

A bit taken off guard, Ahsoka looked over at the man in the corner who appeared to be midly drunk and quickly shook her head. " I'll pass " With that she stood up and left.

...

After about a week of staying in the Crystal City Anakin Skywalker had grew restless. Even though he had plenty of credits to make his way on the planet he grew bored of waiting. Apparently after all these years patience isn't one of my virtues. He thought. After passing one street on a evening walk to think he passed a young twilek with a broken speeder. The twilek was distraught that after all his working he couldn't get the kriffing thing to work right. Anakin looked at him and smiled. Finally something to do He thought.

" Hi, do you need help ? " Anakin asked the young twilek.

" If you don't mind I've been trying to get the darn thing working all night but it's clunking out .."

After going only the engine matrix Skywalker knew the problem after only five short minutes " Did you try screwing in the acceleration shifter and rewiring the ignition"

" No I figured that the gas can was messed up , everytime I try to get it running the darn thingbstops short"

" Give me a second " and with that took the wrench the twilek had and the engine was running smoothly in no time.

" Thank you for the help. Are you staying here a while? "

Anakin was weary of replying " Yes I am "

" I have a friend who runs a mechanics shop a couple of blocks over called Fixers. He'd love to have some help albeit even for a little while with the empire defunct now and the galaxy starting to get back to normal the damages from the city are many ... His name is Arie and he can help you make some cash too while your here. "

Anakin brightened up that may be one of the best things to happen all week. Finally something to do he thought. " I'll go by tommorow and ask. "

" What's your name sir "

" Russ Starkiller" he lied.

Upon staring at Anakin a bit harder the twilek spoke " You know Russ you look a awful like the hero from the clone wars just by looking at you... Anakin ...Skywalker that's it !"

Anakin felt uncomfortable. " I bet he had a lot of people look like him, it's a huge galaxy."

The twilek stared at him and then chuckled " I guess so ... But I'll go mention your name to him when I get home and comm him so he had a heads up on you for tommorow, ok?"

" Sure and thank you for your help" With that Anakin Skywalker started for his hotel. Yet as he started to go home he faintly felt familiar presence... _I sense ...Ahsoka_ he thought. But upon looking around he let it go.

...

Ahsoka made it back to the hotel and after a good shower and some nourishment headed to bed. It had been an slightly eventful day and the creeps attention at the bar wasn't helping. Slowly she drafted off into a peaceful sleep.

 _Ahsoka looked at her settings around her and found that she was standing in the high Jedi Council on Coruscant. Suddenly she was walking up to the doors to enter the chamber and thought to herself about the last thing she had done wrong. Nervously she entered but with a strong focus she looked at the council members. She was in her 13 year old body again and had all the thoughts, emotions and feeling of this exact day almost 20 something years ago._

 _" Padawan Tano, need you we do to deliver a message to the Jedi on Christophsis. "_

 _" Yes Master, what is it about ?"_

 _" To Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker you must inform them, that to hurry back to the temple they must. "_

 _" Yes master"_

 _" This is a critical mission of vital importance young one. We are counting on you to deliver this message in haste." Mace Windu spoke up._

 _" Also an important day for you it is. A new Master you are assigned yes. To Knight Skywalker you will be apprenticed to and oversee your Jedi training he will"Yoda spoke confidently._

 _Ahsoka was humbled and nervou s to say the least. Apprenticed to the Chosen One, Wow an I up to the challenge? Well here goes nothing. she thought._

 _" You will board a republic transport immediately and join Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi. You are ready for this and we know it is something you can do. May the force be with you." Windu spoke up._

 _" Yes masters" Ahsoka replied with a bow_.

Shortly after the scene changed and she saw her transport heading towards Christophsis right at the Crystal City. Then she woke up. _Well_ Ahsoka thought _. You_ know _what happens next. She felt a gentle urge hit her in the force as if agreeing with her. Next stop the Crystal City._

 _..._

Early the next day Anakin headed to the address the young twilek provided him with. He managed to meet up after eating a light breakfast. The shop keeper Arie, a rodian told him that he could start working for him that very day and that the pay would be good rate due to demand. Anakin Skywalker was thrilled to say the least and started working that very afternoon. Anakin didn't however forget about his informant that was to come help him and grew anxious to meet the individual but Obi Wan, Yoda or Qui- Gon Jinn hadn't come to him yet, so he waited each day. He felt though that today was going to be different and things would change for him after today. He couldn't place his hand on it but through the Force a whisper stored his heart and he felt a rush in the air that told him he was on the right track.

...

Ahsoka had packed up and headed towards the ship after paying her fee for the hotel. As she entered the ship she decided that she would fly towards the city to save time even though it was only about a hour walk. As soon as she entered she looked at the cockpit and a yellow light lit up signalling that the ships oil supply was running low. She didnt know where to to go to but decided that since she knew where to go for her destination she would find the answer to her supposed problem there. _Of all the times to mess up_ she thought frustrated. Looks like I'll be walking after all.

After a about an hour walk she entered the Crystal City and found it to be as beautiful as she left it. After passing by the square she felt her heart tug at familiar memories of an republic occupation and seeing Masters Kenobi and Skywalker for the first time. A single tear passed down her face as she remembered what Vader had told her on Malachor.

" _Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him." Then I will avenge his death."_

Anakin was way more than weak, he was the very piece of her soul she had that completed her. Meeting her master was one of the most prized days of her life. She knew he was the one to teach her, guide her and train her to her full potential. Anakin was amazing and not only because of his combat and war feats but because of simply the man that he was ... The man no one knew except she and Padme. The man who had faults, fears, and insecurities, yet overcame them each and every time he was challenged by them. A true hero in her eyes. So many memories bombarded her being of the two sharing special moments from start to finish- " _How dare he think Anakin Skywalker was weak, I loved him very much_. The father I never had, brother I longed for, treasured friend in times of need. He was Anakin Skywalker- the man that took the time to teach her, nurture, build and mold Ahsoka into the person she was today. Vader wasn't better and never would be. What had the Emperor possibly told him to get him to talk from the warrior he was to the shell of a man she had met?

Interrupted by her musing, she felt a tremor in the force and followed it's strong presence to a near by park just across the street from a mechanics shop. She began to get closer and closer to the source but couldn't believe how strongly it was and how clearly it rang to her. She crossed the street to the park and entered the mechanics shop - She had needed some items for her ship anyway. As she slowly made way to the garage she stopped in her tracks at the person whose back was facing her now. _What in the name of the force is going on ?!_ She demanded answers.

...

Anakin Skywalker was busy at the moment and contentedly working on a dish washer unit in the shop garage. He had an eventful afternoon of fulfilling satisfying customers orders in a timely manner ranging from speeders to ventilation units to repairing droids. He was all too happy to get his hands fixing things, it always made life simpler to him. However as the evening was approaching he felt a strong presence in the force around him, it was so similar to Ahsoka but he reasoned that it must be his mind playing games as this was the place he met the young Togruta at. His heart was saddened by this and he threw himself further into his work. Just as he was going to retrieve a new towel he turned his back and heard his boss calling.

" Russ I need you to work tommorow afternoon ... I just got a call for an emergency generator that needs fixing. At the rate you've been going we shouldn't be open long tommorow at all and you can have the day off after The generator if you like." The Rodian spoke.

" I'll be right on it for sure... and thanks"

" No problem Russ."

Ahsoka his in the shadows careful to hide her signature in the force _. Wait a mynock minute, Russ that's what he calling himself_ She thought.

Ahsoka quietly came up to him and decided to wait until he felt her presence.

" Whose there? Show yourself if you want to live" Anakin spoke.

As she stepped out of the shadows she waited for him to turn and allowed her force presence to reverberate through the room.

" Ahsoka" Anakin breathed as he stood in place staring at his former apprentice.

" Master" Ahsoka replied. After a few minutes of silence she walked away with Anakin telling his boss something about a break and taking off after her towards the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka walked aimlessly through the park in a desperate attempt to get control over emotions. She paced faster and faster to the walkway across the street from the small garage that Russ, no Anakin Skywalker was working at. In all the years she had been alive after the fall of the republic she never thought she would casually meet her former master on the very planet they had met on -least of all working in a fix it garage. It was surreal... yet there he was force presence and all. Only one soul in the entire galaxy could have his signature and it was unique to say the least. So many times had she found comfort in that presence so that she could pull herself together and now the very thing that she wanted desperately to run away from was pursuing her and she didn't know what to do about it.

At last Ahsoka in all her musing had paced upon a bench that overlooked - wouldn't you know it the same exact square they had met. Corny and ironic as it seemed she could only guess it was none other than her destiny in it all. She sat on the bench dumbfounded and started to immediately revert to the only thing she knew how to do when extremely distressed; it was etched in her -chant the Jedi code for help.

 _" There is no emotion ... there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance ... there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion... there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos... there is harmony._

 _There is no death..._." Ahsoka muttered.

" There is the force" replied Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka opened up her eyes as she tried to get her self together. She stared straight in the eyes of her former master.

" I do remember there being a time where we repeated that code so well ...until we decided to go it our own way with the code. It's kinda of what we did best." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka breathed in. _It was true_ she thought. " Master, is it really you? "

Anakin Skywalker smirked somberly. " Well padawan you tell me, I've seen a lot of different versions of myself lately. Which one are you looking for ?"

Ahsoka laughed a bit. Then looked straight into his blue eyes as Cerulean met Cerulean on contact. " I'm looking for my Jedi Master- His name was Anakin Skywalker. He was kind hearted, loving strong and wise. He had a heart for those who were treated unfairly and was an inspiration to millions. He was beloved by the republic and was simply amazing..."

Anakin Skywalker blew a breath. She had loved him so much and he knew it.

" He wasn't perfect and that was what astounded me. He had the amazing ability to inspire greatness in others but at the same time was great for talks, races through space battles in our fighters, he taught me how to wield a duel saber set with ease, and he was ... like a father to me."

In that moment Ahsoka looked like the 14 year old he knew when he met her. She was vulnerable and Anakin responded by grabbing her shoulder with a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She had started to sigh.

" Yeah I know him .. He recently came back after a long trip. He got captured by a monster named Vader who was unleashed in a hour of desperation. Anakin recently got freed, he was fighting for years and fought hard he didn't get through until his son came to help him get free along with a combination of many other factors, one of which was meeting his apprentice again. His son Luke took Anakin to Kamino to get restored when he was sent here for an assignment by the leading of the force and now he's looking at his former grown up apprentice. "

Ahsoka eyes watered up as he looked at her. " What he wants to know though is .. will his former apprentice forgive him for the things he's done to her while a prisoner of war to Darth Vader... Snips I'm so sorry" Anakin breathed. " I had no right to hurt you so. I don't have the words to say. "

Ahsoka faltered for words but was surprised as she looked up and found there bond opened in the force. _Link with me_ Anakin had whispered along the bond.

Hesitantly Ahsoka closed her eyes, it was not the fact that she hadn't wanted too but that she was scared for what she would see. Anakin had showed her his feelings all the poured open like an open book. She saw Padme's death in his visions and how desperate Anakin was to save her like he had failed to do his mother, the council rejecting him, Sidious's manipulations, the distrust he felt from the council and order after her resignation, the battle with Obi Wan on Mustafar, and the Suit coming on him finally. She had needed to breath when she felt his presence there surrounding her like a cool cloth to a fevered head. She saw the loneliness he went through in his time during the dark side and the fight with Ahsoka he had on Malachor was seen from a different point of view. Ahsoka had finally seen that not only did he not want to hurt her but that he was guilt ridden over the actions he had performed. Breathing heavily Ahsoka began to understand his world and what he went through from a different point of view.

In exchange Anakin Skywalker was able to access Ahsoka' s mind and the wild emotions that filled it. On the outside she looked together and strives to appear to all those the force had put in her path to be so but on the inside she was broken. The Republic being fractured had left severe scars and Palpatine's new empire made her feel hopeless and lost in the world. He saw the time that she longed for his guidance and help to get her through like he had did for her in the clone wars. He saw the times she admired him and his leadership; but the place in her heart she kept him in as her father figure. Anakin was stunned and humbled yet upset that he failed her in that way. As the images moved on he saw her great leadership skills towards the rebellion and her assistance given until Malachor along with the friends she made. Ahsoka was scared to say the least when confronting Vader but she was brave and he admired that. He had been training her to fight opponents that were taller than she was and yet it didn't occur to him how well she did when facing Vader. Ironic was by it.

Anakin Skywalker got to see so much from her point of view and still he wondered why when he saw Ahsoka Tano- who developed into this amazing apprentice that the galaxy had from Anakin Skywalker, why had he tried so hard to destroy her as Vader? When he thought about it now as himself again, he knew the answer. Ahsoka Tano was practically screaming Anakin Skywalker at him; not only for Anakin having had trained her but the same courage, bravery and strength he had she too displayed. All of the traits he had, she developed and progressed in her own way. Anakin Skywalker was indeed alive all this time and he was seen through his beloved apprentice. After a few minutes of silence they broke their connection.

Ahsoka looked up into her Masters eyes and cried and in response he held the young woman. She spoke ever so softly " Master I forgive you. "

Anakin was surprised to say the least but replied " Thank you.. Thank you. I'm so sorry " No other words had to be said.

" Skyguy ... I'm sorry I wasn't there and left the order, I... I didn't know you went through so much"

" Ahsoka it's not your fault...

" Yes it is... I'm your apprentice and as such it's my job to be there for you as you have been for me. The role of a padawan is to protect the Master and I relented on my duties and ... I failed you" Ahsoka choked out.

This had been too much for Anakin. " Ahsoka Tano..." Anakin snapped like he did so long ago with her as a youngling " you are in no way a failure. I failed you by falling ... but you young one have done me proud. Your everything a Master could hope for and you held your own without me. I'm beyond words to give you on the joy you bring me. You've done well snips"

Ahsoka looked down. Anakin breathed in as he looked at her grief stricken face.

" Ahsoka if it helps .. I forgive you too " Anakin looked up. Both fell into a comfortable silence after becoming emotionally weary.

Anakin looked up at his apprentice " Do you have a place to stay tonight and what are you doing here by the way snips? " He was amused now.

" I had a force vision and I kept ... seeing us here and I heard the word destiny... there's something here the force wanted for me and I seem to have found it ... You! I'm glad you did come Master."

"Same here ... I'm here because of a vision from an old friend appearing and telling me I needed some work to do to stop the remnants of the Empire from striking trouble. He as I my partner would be here. I seen to have found who I was looking for."

" How do you know it was me ..." She replied cheekily.

" Snips if it's not you I do not want any one else ... besides I can feel a huge rest in the force here meeting you it's Lukke a huge weight lifted. Your my girl it seems. "

" Well then Master I wouldn't have it any other way ... I'm anxious to find some action too. What did you have in mind. "

" Well it seems strange but we wait for Obi Wan or Master Jinn to give us the next marching orders"

" Aren't they ..."

" Yeah ... long story"

" Ok fair enough... don't you have a job to get back to...Russ?!"

" Right ... Anakin tinged. " I pretty much finished everything for the day and the next couple " He chuckled. " However I can call him when we get back to the hotel I'm staying at .. I'm assuming you'll want to stay with me correct? "

 _Did he even have to ask_. Ahsoka thought. She wasn't in a hurry to leave him now that they found one another.

Anakin picked up on the thought with a smile. She didn't notice that she had broadcasted. The Link is as clear as day as if it never left he thought.

" Yes Master I'll come with you... my ship had attained some damage and I needed a ship and looks like you work at one ... odd isn't it."

Anakin laughed " Yeah funny how the force works snips. We'll get right on it. I'm interested to see what you picked up."

Ahsoka beamed. It would be like old times. They fell into step with one another and started to head for the hotel but decided that Ahsoka and Anakin would pick up some food on the way. Ahsoka felt the overshadowing protective embrace of her master once again and knew that they would be alright come what may ...

As the two started to leave though Anakin noticed the structure of the city and that they were in the very spot that he had accepted Ahsoka as his padawan. It looked different now and covered in green in the park instead of rubble from a battle. He stretched his hand to his apprentice to stop her using the force- this was an opportunity too good to pass up on. Ahsoka was caught off guard, he didn't do this since I was kid. She turned her back to see him grinning.

 _" Master ?!"_

 _Anakin opened the link, This is where I took you as my Padawan young one._

 _Are you sure? It doesn't look..._

 _Frustration was sent by her master ... Oh the war isn't here any more. That spot has the dome and the building structures... but it was something more the Force... She breathed in a few times and felt the confirmation of his words. It was amazing as she looked up and saw that in place of the rubble was new growth and a park no less in bloom._

 _It's come along way ... don't you think Skyguy?_

 _We have too Snips... and have much to go to as well. With that they left._

...

Obi Wan looked through the force and saw the team paired up. He was glad his little work with Ahsokas ship had paid off. Phase one was now complete, now to give them a few days to rest before the trials came. They could face them together he knew... Phase two was just around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

_The air was still and cold as he paced around the room. Anakin looked around and saw nothing but darkness surrounding the place. He turned his head to see a shadowed figure leering at him coming closer and closer. Suddenly Skywalker ignited his saber and found that figure to be cloaked and it's presence very familiar._

 _" Did you think that you could've possibly escaped your destiny? That you won in defeating me Anakin? I always have my ways of attaining victory and I will not be undermined least of all ...by a Jedi? "_

 _Without hesitation Anakin blocked the swift attack from his former Sith master. His eyes were the same vile sithly yellow he had known all those years and the stench of the dark side drenched him so. It was alluring, intoxicating even and slowly tried to pull Skywalker in as he knew the familiar feel it gave him. That time has long passed Anakin thought. Slowly but surely he kept up with Sidious as blade clashed against blade in a heated, speedy battle. His brow started to sweat as Anakin called on the force to quicken his speed as he was being tested with every ounce of energy that he could attain._

 _" Don't you remember how to call upon the dark side my young apprentice? What did teach all those years ago as we first started your apprenticeship? The light is weakness and only through your anger, your very hatred of me can you hope to defeat me in combat."_

 _Anakin Skywalker reeled in as he felt himself slowly slipping into the dark side. " Good... Anakin ...Good ...seemed There is not of Vader in you than you would like to admit, you make a much better Sith than a Jedi ever."_

 _Anakin breathed in the moment and refocused his attention on his opponent instead of his incessant chatter. His mind prayed to the force that he was strong enough to win. At the moment he felt drained. " I ..Am... A...Jedi. Vader is no more, he died with you on the station. "_

 _" Oh Anakin if Vader is no more ... why do you fight him so ? Look at what he has done, help wipe out the Jedi in the galaxy, fight the rebellion that his son was apart of ? ..._

 _" My Son was Anakin's child not Vaders, and he is a Jedi.."_

 _" Can you ever hope to be the Jedi you are trying to be again ? "_

 _Anakin parried the blow Sidious had to his left leg. He pressed the attack with renewed vigor as he found a clarity come over him as though a second wind from the force. Slowly images of his wife, obi wan and his son came to him .. Ahsoka was there too and they all held him in the force.. It was their love that brought Anakin strength. He knew that he could stop this monster and he battled as only the chosen one could. After pressing the assault he found a opening in Sidious that he over took him with and suddenly Anakin found His former master on the ground with a blade to his throat._

 _" You will never win and you should know that I always come back Anakin ... if that's what you wish to be called .. you know it's only a matter of time until my ultimate plan comes in. " With that Anakin saw the Sith burst forth into a cloud of smoke and he was left alone._

 _..._

Anakin Skywalker awoke startled by the vision he had. He wa confused that he would see Sidious if all people around him. He decided to go out for a walk through the city. After dressing himself and attaching his saber in his apartment he slowly crept for the door. Ahsoka was sleeping soundly on the other bed across from him. As he glanced her way he noticed how she looked so similar to say he knew her to be as a child. She slept in the same way added she had grown more over the years, her snoring filling the room as she was in a deep sleep. He found a sudden moment of peace looking at his young apprentice, she brought light to his life since they met only a day ago and he was so glad. Anakin slowly closed the door behind him not to wake her and went walking downstairs and out the hotel to get some air to deal with the vision he had just encountered.

As Anakin mused on the vision he found that he had walked upon a side cafe that was surpringly open at 0600 in the morning. He sat and pondered what Sidious had meant for his " ultimate plan " the man was a puzzle to be sure always hatching one scheme or another. He had so many plans that he wonders what was the ultimate plan. For years the death star had been it but that was destroyed, now it had to be something else.

An hour later into his rumination a gentle hand grasped his shoulder with a small squeeze.

" Your up early snips"

" Yeah I could say the same thing about you though.. what's up? I know you have been gone for a while ? "

Anakin sighed. _Figures she notice._ " I couldn't sleep... Another.

" Nightmare? " Ahsoka supplied.

" I guess more like a vision. It was Palpatine and he was on my case about my dark side trip " Anakin dipped his head in guilt. Ahsoka looked up at him ever so gently and sat down in the chair across from him.

" Master, Your not evil. I never would have placed that on you. We all make mistakes."

" Yeah well mistakes that help kill the galaxy?!" he snapped.

Ahsoka looked at him with compassionate eyes. Anakin blew a slow long breath. " I'm sorry snips .. it's been a long morning"

" Did Palpatine say anything important to you... other than his usual manipulative speeches."

Anakin looked up questioningly. " I knew him to a degree too.. I mean he did take control of the Senate and every time I was with you when you cane to talk to him he didn't want me near you... ticked me off actually in hindsight. I felt like I was unimportant to such big shots like you and the chancellor"

" Ahsoka your important to me and to a lot of people, you always have been snips. I should've recognized that as a part of his tricks to isolate me from my real friends back in the day.. just another thing I feel guilty about not to have seen."

" Master guilt won't fix this ... if he came to you I would brush off the mess ... but did he say anything that stop out, you said you had to help root out the remnants of the Empire. "

" He said I couldn't stop his " ultimate plan" whatever that means ... the man had so many tricks up his sleeve I didn't keep up. "

"Not much of a Sith were you? " Ahsoka smirked.

" I guess not .. " Anakin smiled thinly as he looked at Ahsoka.

"While we are here we might as well get some caf or something to wake us up. You still have to give your notice to your boss while I look around for some supplies so you can repair the ship ."

" I repair the ship.. More like we" Anakin rolled his eyes.

" Fine I guess I will help too if we are to leave this planet. " Ahsoka teased. " I don't see us living here although the memories are kinda nice."

Yet both Anakin and Ahsoka felt a stirring inside of them that this was a major clue to the next piece of the unsolved puzzle.

...

 _Byss_

The chamber door had opened and a small figure had come out menacingly. As he took his first steps the officers around him in the lab were startled to see the reincarnation of evil that had filled the galaxy for so long rear its head.

" Captain, What new updates have you on this alliance that has infiltrated my empire? "

" Well the New Republic has increased my Lord and our fleet has suffered damages from the battles they've taken to root out empire insurgents. We have however a peace talks in the work to take place on Corellia in the coming weeks. As our shipyard has been increasing production we should have enough of a attack force to surprise the enemy and take back imperial capital. "

" Excellent... see to it that necessary preparation are made. However hold off your attack to now I have a few targets of my own that I wish to implement, you can commence peace talks for now. "

The Skywalker family shall soon kneel or suffer the consequences for their treachery. He thought. It was just a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coruscant_

It was a difficult time repairing the damage the Empire had left in the wake of Emperor Palpatine 's departure. The Chief of State for the New Galactic Republic had been out in place and the vote went unanimously to Former Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. She had been going through a troubling time with personal issues at home considering her father's sudden transformation back to Anakin Skywalker and while she didn't exactly see the man appealing considering his time as Vader she did have considerable distance between them to think about his fall and eventual redemption some more. Leia was conflicted to say the least. How could a legendary hero go from being so beloved by many a world to a shell of himself as the galaxy's most notorious man. It didn't add up in her mind even with Luke telling her about his two week restorative and period on Kamino. Despite all the pain she knew that deep within her she wanted to get to know the man who was her real father, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Her good conscious simply wouldn't let her.

As Leia was staring outside at the bustling city during her less busy times of the day - which were few and far between she thought about the work ahead to unify and restore diplomacy to the galaxy. Leia had already removed most of Palpatine's administration and placed former imperials under arrest for war crimes and corruption. She later had amended the Senate back in order and made sure that the relations between the Senate and the people were viewed in a direct and positive light through campaigns and press conferences with the media. She knew there was a lot to do ahead of her and often wondered how it would get done but Leia held up strongly despite the pressure to give up. Just as she was in the middle of musing a knock came at her door. It was her assistant Aria from her old homeworld, one of the last survivors of Alderaan and she loved her princess dearly.

" Enter"

" Milady ... I am sorry to disturb you. " She started with a slight bow " But you have an urgent message with a represntaive from the Empire remnant..."

 _What would they want now of all times. Leia thought upon hearing the news. The Republic was already established with the emperor's death._

" He says he wants to call upon peace talks with the state... he's calling for a cease fire."

Leia's eyes shot up as far as the ceiling..This was too good to be true, despite the feeling she had she rushed to the comm after thanking her assistant and closing her door. She pressed the button to resume the call and none other than Sate Pestage, the old worm greeted her with a reserved smile.

" Hello Milady... Congratulations are to be in order for your take over and establishment of the New Republic. I'm pleased to inform you that in a few weeks time my embassy of the Empire Remnant would like to engage in negotiations for a cease- fire and to rightfully divide territory between the New Republic and Empire Reserve space. Is this to your liking? "

Leia say cool and collected on her chair and mulled it over. " Pestage I suppose you take us for a fool what would the Empire possibly want in peace.. I know your ways and you know our military and forces double that of yours?!"

" I assure you that peace is on the table Chief of State, its what's in the best interest of all our people... I can assure you with the war that lasted all these years under the galaxy that all we want is to progress forward... do not let your hatred of us turn a blind eye to a olive branch of peace. " Sate stated calmly.

Leia smirked ever so. " Very well Pestage I will meet with an envoy and Senate representatives within three weeks time and what planet will these negotiations take place? Coruscant doesn't look to be the one if my underatdnubg is correct."

" Corellia"

" Very well then it will be done."

" I will send over final prepations and coordinates for the venue as the time approaches to your office. "

" Understood" Leia replied. The transmission ended.

Leia sat in her office hopeful that something good could com out of this but that didn't shake the feeling of a possible trap as she knew what the Empire was capable of. She commed the one person that she could think of to discuss this with .. Her brother Luke.

...

 _Christophsis_

Anakin Skywalker was a happy man under a couple of circumstances that came and food, mechanical engineering or spending time with his family were three good things he loved. He had just finished telling his old boss of his departure and although he was dishearted he was leaving after a short term of employment, he was glad to have known such a fine man. Anakin had left the shop and was going to meet up with his apprentice for lunch and nothing was going to stop him at the moment. He was given parts to fix up the ship he and Ahsoka were going to use in exchange for the work that he'd done for his boss. Anakin Skywalker was glad for the routine that he'd settled down to for the past couple of weeks especially with Ahsoka here with him. They had started training together each morning at roughly 0700 starting on exercising and sparring at the park and local gym' s spare room. He had also been meditating more frequently during his free time that he wasn't with Ahsoka or at work. Having his padawan with him made life much more peaceful and content for himelf and he was fine with that as he didn't know what would go on between the two of them on a daily basis like it always was.

As Anakin was coming to meet up with his padawan for lunch at a small cafe he saw her waving at him and he smirked back. She already found a table to the two of them to eat.

Ahsoka smiled greeting him. " Geez Skyguy any longer and I would've had to eat your food too."

Anakin took out a chair and calm looked at the Togruta. " Street traffic was bad where I was coming from and no your not eating my food snips. " Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his teasing. Anakin never played about eating and she suspected that now with him out of the suit that went double this time around for the pleasure of being able to eat actual food again.

As the two sat to eat Anakin had a small beep come from his pants pocket... his comm was going off.

" Skywalker here" and he was greeted by none other than his son Luke on the other side.

" Hello Father, I wanted to check up on you and see how your mission was going on th planet."

" Its going well actually thanks for your concern; but you know your old man can take care of himself right" Anakin smirked.

" Yeah dad just had to make sure you were ok though..."

Ahsoka looked at the small holographic figure despite being blue he was so much like a miniature version of Anakin it was funny ... lil Skyguy she thought or Skyguy Junior that's what I'll call him. Even his stance was like his father so mock serious. She looked over at Anakin as she heard his son greet him and smiled. Anakin looked over and knew he wasn't going to live this down judging by the look he was getting by his padawan for his father/son moment.

 _You are not calling him Skyguy Junior or lil Skyguy Snips.. he sent through the bond._

 _Yes I am ... you just want to take my fun away..she replied_.

" Before you continue Luke ... this is my Apprentice Ahsoka Tano"

The small figure looked over to the Togruta and smirked " Nice to meet you Knight Tano" Ahsoka cringed a bit and Anakin was concerned and it dawned on him about the title. He would talk to her later about that issue.

" No titles Skyguy Junior.. it's Ahsoka that's all"

" Skyguy Junior?! .." Luke looked at his dad and Ahsoka questioningly.

" Tell you about it later... old nickname " Anakin started. " So what else where you calling for? How are you and your sister?"

Luke sighed. " The Empire remnant has issued a request for peace talks to commence with the New Republic and a small meeting has been set for Corellia three weeks from today."

Anakin snorted. Peace talks this outta be good he thought.

Luke continued" Sate Pestage told Leia that he would inform her on the details as the date got closer and coordinates are set.. She will be bringing security along with a republic representation with her. She wanted a couple Jedi to accompany as well."

" You want me to come too don't you? " Anakin asked and looked to his apprentice who was beaming with excitement in the force. Ahsoka was just as bad as him; restless souls they both were eager to have an adventure.

" Well yeah, you and Ahsoka too since she's your apprentice. I figured that might be enough security"

Ahsoka looked at Anakin amused. _Might be enough !? master...She sent him . Luke doesnt know who he's dealing with?!_

 _No but he will soon. He sent back to her._

" We'll be there Luke ... just dont tell your sister yet"

" Already on it dad... I'll talk to you soon. " The comm cut out.

Ahsoka looked at her Master. " Finally some real action has come."

" You know we aren't as young as we once I sense a trap in this conference, the Empire isn't known for giving handouts snips."

" I know but we take a page out of our old book... "She looked at him knowingly. " We spring the trap"

They both smiled finishing their meal..They would be back at the hotel within the hour for their last night and then on to the ships repairs for their excursion to Corellia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Christophsis_

" Master the ship is just over the last hill this way. " Ahsoka spoke as she paced directly in from of the two.

" Snips when you said it was a 20 minute trip to the ship I didn't think it would be this long I feel that we've been walking for the past hour. "

" Your in plenty of shape Skyguy, I think its just the early morning getting to you. Your the one who said last night that we should get a early head start and if I'm not mistaken I did offer that we could stop for caf on the way here." Ahsoka smirked.

" This blasphemous hour in the morning shouldn't even be real." Anakin muttered to himself.

"What was that Master?"

"Nothing Snips" Anakin groaned. As the two approached the ship the sun started to rise and fill it's radiant amber rays into the sky. The ship was in view as the sun hit off it ever so slightly.

" There she is Skyguy."

Anakin almost did a double take the ship looked familiar to their old one in many ways yet modified too. He wondered what calibers he could bring to the beauty. As the two got ready to board Anakin looked around and was silent suddenly. Ahsoka looked over feeling his apprehension in the force and wondered what was wrong now. Before she got a chance to ask Anakin spoke softly.

" She brings back many memories of another ship we had long ago." Skywalker smirked.

" Yeah... a ship I couldn't believe carried us not only to Tatooine to rescue a small hutt child Stinky, but.."

" All throughout the galaxy too" Anakin finished laughing to himself. " That ship was amazing. "

" You remember the time that we had to push _The Twilight_ past its maximum to make it through the separatist blockade over Ansion..

" Or the time when we used the ship to rescue Master Plo Koon from the separatist attack with the Malevolence. Without your instincts and force sense that trip wouldn't have worked out so well. "

" Yeah .. then Obi Wan had to kill her when he went out to rescue the Duchess of Mandalore. He told me after that he'd never borrow a ship from you again." Ahsoka laughed.

After a few minutes Anakin spoke up" What's the ship's name snips? "

Ahsoka looked fondly at the vessel and then turned to her Master " Its.. _The Chosen One_ actually"

Anakin had his mouth dropped moment for a second. His aura was stunned knowing full well over the time they'd been apart he hadn't thought that his apprentice would honor him in the way that she had. She christened a ship after him. To say he felt unworthy was a understatement and Ahsoka slipped her hand over his cautiously. She looked him in the eye as he did her.

" You know I didn't think you went for that title snips or name, knowing how it makes me feel. I failed the Order and my title."

Ahsoka cut him off _. Not again_ she thought determined. _This guilt trip ended today._ " Anakin the ship was named after you because you did fulfil your destiny as the Chosen One. I was proud of the man my Master was.. and still is. He is a great man and Jedi, you vanquished the Sith in more ways than one and brought peace to the galaxy. I couldn't be more proud as I stated before. I missed you during my time away and the ship reminded me in small ways that my Master was with me and as the Chosen One, I was the Chosen Ones Padawan and had a destiny to fulfill so I was honored that you chose me. In a way it's a reflection of our relationship..Master I'll always see you as the Chosen One not one thing can stop that ..for you did what no other Jedi has yet to do... vanquish the dark and return fully out of the depths of the nine hells to the light. "

Anakin was speechless as he reached over and pulled Ahsoka into a warm embrace. He didn't have words to speak but knew that the ship meant a lot not just to her now but to himself as well and in a way a huge step forward into the life ahead that he had now.

Anakin finally spoke" So where's the first repair needed?" As he playfully pushed into his apprentice. He knew if this was their ship again it was bound to need fixing. He also wanted to see what he could tinker around with too it would be a good while before they would leave hyperspace to Coruscant from Christophsis.

Ahsoka caught his sudden excitement and knew what he was thinking. " You just got here and your already thinking about pushing her past her limits. "

" You know me ... wait til we get to R2 again and he comes along to help. "

" He's still around ?"

" Yeah him and Threepio are still living- Luke and Leia have them... takes a lot more to kill those two than a new government order and a galactic war.."

Ahsoka knew things would get back to normal soon for them if R2 was coming.

" The oil filter needs replacing this way Master... " with that they both headed into the cockpit.

...

 _Coruscant_

Luke Skywalker was situated at his apartment on Coruscant. He had just finished a sparring session and was settling down into a meditation session after speaking with his sister and Han. He had agreed to meet up with them tonight for dinner to hang out and unwind before the Chief of State would start getting ready for her relations planning meetings concerning the negotiations with the Empirr remnant. He was a bit uneasy about it all but figured with his father and Apprentice around it would be quite alright. Apparently the two were a dynamic duo in the day as Luke picked up some articles and history about his Father from back in the clone wars. He felt a little embarrassed when he thought about how he told the two he guessed it would be enough security. The two could handle a lot from what he read. Only Figures so being the Hero with No Fear and his Padawan Luke thought.

As he sat in the midly decorated apartment he breathed slowly and slowly in and out, calling into a rhythm. He descended into a peaceful abyss trying to gain control over emotions and let go go conscious self. He adhered to the teachings of Obi Wan and Yoda and grew stronger each day in his pursuit of knowledge in the force. Soon he was greeted with a visit from a familiar face : Master Jinn. Qui- Gon looked lovingly towards the young boy and spoke up ever so softly" Luke I came to you today to teach you a few things about the nature of the dark side. "

Luke was stunned how much more did he want to know considering how his father fell. He often thought about how he father did turn but found out it had been his mother who he did it for. He was heartbroken over the situation and wished desperately that he could learn from the ordeal before. Luke looked at the Jedi Master and replied " What is it that you wish to teach me Master? "

" I came to show you the cunning nature that you have to watch out for and show you how sickly the dark side can invade and take over so that you may watch out for it's wiles on this adventure to come for both yourself, your father and his apprentice. "

" You set them up again didn't you Master Jinn?"

" I might have had a small hand in that.. along with Obi Wan and Yoda" He smiled. " They need each other and they will be a huge help to you young one in the days to come. This adventure for you coming up with your father will have some bumps along the way. Be mindful of what the force intends to show you and open your heart to better understand how to resist it's pull."

Luke looked up confused. Didn't he already know how to resist the dark after Palpatine. Wasn't that a trial enough? Master Jinn read him like a book and looked at him with eyes of love.. _Young Skywalker is so much like his Father. Strong and tough and thinks himself capable of conqueroring all but this can be a weakness as well..He thought to himself._

Luke began to see images of Palpatine meeting with his father as a young boy. His dad looked similar to himself at that age and he was amazed at the similarities. He saw the cunning that the man had to gain Anakin's trust in becoming a grandfatherly figure. Luke saw the behind the scenes arguments obi wan and Mace Windu had with Palpatine as he demanded to see Anakin and used his weight to get to the boy each time he would have been otherwise denied. Anakin was told a different version of the story though and was bombarded with thoughts of distrust towards him by Palptine that the Order didn't care for the boy as he had.

Over time Luke saw his Father as the Jedi warrior he became and the circumstances in which his fall came to be. He saw thr power that his dad had come against the night of his turn and his heart tore into two when he saw his dad so entranced by the dark believing it to help him do good that he turned. Slowly his visions ceased and Luke came out of his mediation. He didn't know the dark side like that and he didn't understand the pull that it had. One Jedi alone against that in such a desperate state was in trouble and Luke began to see thr draw that it had on his dad. He hoped that he could only resist that kind of temptation of he was placed against it in his lifetime. His appreciation of his Father only greww however as the full story of the man he once was, was finally becoming unveiled.

" Luke " Master Jinn started to tell him as he awoke from his vision. " Never underestimate darkness nor forget that the pull of power or it's promise can often distort the mind. You have great potential to be an amazing Jedi as your father and are already on your way. Never let your guard be dropped, young one"

" I'll try Master ... I will try"

Luke looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to meet up with his sister and friend. He hurried to change and left contemplating all that he had seen.

...

 _Byss_

Emperor Palpatine had say down for a mediation session that afternoon calling on dark side in his newly recreated body. The essence transfer had been successful in his mind and he had renewed strength and vitality in the force. As he began to immerse himself in his hatred and anger he directed it all towards the source of his problems: his fallen apprentice Darth Vader. He knew he was alive and could feel it through the Force he had carefully been planning on his revenge for weeks deciding to see how best to proceed this time around. Palpatine tried to link with Vader and his connection failed seeing how strongly The Chosen One had grown in his redemption. He was upset to say the least. He would be subtle this time and decided on a different course of action to get to Vader. In order for his empire to regain strength he was in desperate need of an apprentice to enforce his will.

Palptine called one of his subordinates into the room, Sate Pestage.

" Pestage how goes the preparations for the republic's peace conference on Corellia?"

" Very good my Lord. We have dispensed the details to Organa and have seen to it that she makes it to the summit. She will be accompanied by a security unit and it's rumored Skywalker will be making an appearance with some republic forces on guard. "

Palpatine contemplated it . Another chance to get a two for one deal. He would proceed lightly. " Make certain that the arrangements go through and be sure to make sure that Skywalker is made comfortable at the gathering Pestage. I want a full report made on the summit and have spies stationed to see how our enemies are faring"

Pestage Bowed slightly " It will be done."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hyperspace enroute to Coruscant_

" Ahsoka your getting slow at this what happened snips? Always watch your left side for an opening! "

" Yes Master.. I'm trying it's just sometimes difficult to remember.." Ahsoka panted heavily.

" I know " Anakin replied as he lunged in for a swipe at her right shoulder as Ahsoka parried with equal vigor. During their time in the ship Anakin had been working harder than ever to prepare for this upcoming mission. The stakes would be raised he knew but what challenge he could never tell with the old hag he used to call Master cooking things up from beyond the grave. Anakin felt a restless edge in the force nipping in the back of his mind lately and it hadn't gotten much better with the two and a two weeks they had been in hyperspace to get to the capital. Anakin was excited to see his young son and catch up on his progress regarding his training and life in general. He was even happy to see his daughter despite the agonizing feeling he had that she would hate seeing him after all he'd done. Sure Luke had told her about his transformation but Leia Skywalker ( for that would always be what he would call her) was as stubborn as he was and in some regards as much as it was good it was frustrating as well. Anakin knew he had much to discuss with his young princess but he didn't know where to begin to get Leia to see all he had went through. He could only or at to the force that his daughter had as much of Padme in her just as Luke when it came to her ability to forgive or this could be a long tense life between the two.

Ahsoka smiled at her Master as she shook him out of his musing. She used the force to quicken her speed and charge at his right knee which he blocked with ease. The battle grew heated as the two struck at each other with all they had. Not one letting up as Anakin switched into his teaching position. All during the time of their duel he kept watchful eye on his apprentice pressing her further and further past her limits and he in turn was surprised with the confidence and strength she displayed. As they moved in the ships training room both had a eager look in their eyes to see to become the victor of this particular fight. Ahsoka turned her blade in a full circle and pressed for the attack against her Master as White blade clashed against blue in blazing fury. Anakin leaped over Ahsoka and she was momentarily caught off guard as she regained composure and blocked his blow to her back with her double wielded blades forming an X. Anakin was pleased and Ahsoka felt it through their bond as he thought he would have her taken aback. Still the older Jedi had a few tricks up his sleeve. He kicked Ahsokas ankle to the side as she fell down and pointed his blade towards her orange throat.

" Do you yield? " Anakin asked with a smirk.

Ahsoka gathered the force in her hand and pushed her master back just enough to retrieve her weapon with her hand. Witha look of determination Ahsoka replied " Never"

Both brows had sweat pouring down by this point and Anakin Skywalker was ready to end this duel as he could see Ahsoka tiring. Before he would end it though he had a lesson to teach his eager and strong apprentice. As she ran to disarm his blade he quickly turned to the side grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the ground in a fluid motion. Ahsoka barely had time to comprehend what was going on as her mind was intent on finishing what she thought was the duel. Her master shook things up for her. Ahsoka looked around and went on the defensive in hand to hand kicking her Master from off her small back as he pinned her to the ground. Once up Anakin bowed towards his apprentice and smiled.

" You did good snips, I'm impressed you improved alot since last sparring session. I was looking for something else this time from you though"

Ahsoka looked around in thought replaying the battle they had. She didn't know what he meant. Anakin smirked knowing she was doing the exact same thing she used to as a youngling; tilting her head and scrunching her face in thought intent on figuring the puzzle out.

" Young one. Remember your footing, placement , and also never let your mind wander in battle no matter who your fighting. Your focus determines your reality. That's how I was able to shake things up for you in the last leg of the duel with hand to hand combat from saber dueling. "

Ahsoka nodded her head in understanding. Both went to wipe their heads clean from the sweat they accumulated during the mock duel when a ethereal blue figure appeared in the corner of the room. It's presence familiar all to well to Anakin but Ahsoka was intrigued as she only remembered it once in life on her way to Christophsis.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood calm in the corner and looked at the two knights breathing from their duel. When the silence suddenly can between them he picked the perfect moment to speak.

" Ani I seem to remember telling you the same thing a while back of I recall. Also that was a fairly great duel between the two of you and I must say I am impressed Ahsoka at how far you've come. "

Anakin glanced to his apprentice who looked baffled.

" Ah yes, let me introduce myself properly. I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master to who you may know as Obi Wan Kenobi , who also taught your master. So in a way we are a family line. Nice to meet you Ahsoka"

" Your pretty quiet snips. This is the master that helped me secure my freedom from Tatooine a long time ago. Without him I'd not be the Jedi I am today"

" Nonsense Ani you'd have found a way to fee yourself with or without my aid but it was my pleasure. "

Ahsoka smiled " Your the one that lead me to Christophsis aren't you ?"

Master Jinn smiled " I may have had something to do with that .. It was your destiny after all."

" Thank you Master"

" What brings you here Master Jinn?" Anakin spoke up.

" I came to give you some advice on your path ahead Anakin, for both you and Ahsoka. As you probably well know there is a trap brewing with the peace conference you will be partaking with. Your daughter had a ting of an idea that it's a trap but she ignores her instinct thinking something good can come of it."

 _Typical Skywalker running off into trouble even when its knowingly_. Anakin thought.

" She isn't wrong Anakin but is confused as she doesn't know the implications of the trap ahead. Be on your guard especially when something feels uneasy. Never let your mind wander and remembe your focus young ones determines your realities. The empire will not succeed, I want you to know this and eventually it will fall even though it's taking a painstakingly long time. Don't give up Ani your doing well. Ahsoka I know I can count on you to have his back. "

Ahsoka smirked. She had that job down packed.

" Also Anakin and Ahsoka you will find Luke in the temple when you return he will be there waiting for you. I thought I would give you a heads up if you will on that as I recall it's been a while since either of you have entered in the grand building. Know this, your both no less than knights and your paths have made you stronger. The order is blessed to have warriors as you leading the way"

 _Leading the way.._. Anakin thought.. _. I can't get involved like that again_..Ahsoka was thinking along the similar lines as he could visibly see her tense at the mention of the order and the grand temple.

Qui-Gon Jinn began to fade and just before he disappeared looked at both solemnly " Your guilt will hold you back if you let it Team Skywalker/Tano."

As Anakin stood in place stroking his hand through his hair he recalled what his former master said referring to the team; Ahsoka was included. He would talk with her about all of this. As he looked back he saw that she was already gone and started for a shower.

...

 _Coruscant_

Luke Skywalker was just getting up to the day on Coruscant and decided to hit his morning mediation ritual, shower and head over to the temple to uncover some of the orders secrets. He had been eager to find out all that was there in the old building. Even after all this time it's presence had given off an aura of strength, glory and power of the old republic he was confidant though however that it would be restored. He didn't know how but he just knew it to be true as if a confirmation in his very soul he would see the glory of the Jedi resurrected in its entirety.

Luke got into his speeder and sped off to the building about an hour later as the sun was hitting the sky lanes just so. When he finally got to the building he started to head up the stairs. He wa in awe of the beauty and majesty that was given off. He slowly headed up into the walkway and inside. The first thing he did was look around the building and in the force he felt ghosts from a time long before him. He closed his eyes and reached out into the force around him sensing the signatures of so many different Jedi that came before him. He heard younglings laughter and saw instructors teaching as he walked through the rooms. Thr force have him glimpses of classes that had went around with faces he didn't know but one of them was Master Yoda teaching bear clan lightsaber techniques with a younger Kenobi coming up into the room asking to help looking for a planet. Luke was taken back at how young old Ben had looked. His eyes started to water up a bit. He went by the mediation chambers and saw knights seated cross legged as they branched off into the living force around them drawing on its strength some of the faces he recognized from his reasearch such as a Jedi named Plo Koon and another named Aayla Secura.

As Luke walked through the corridor he came to the archives and saw the tattered room in shambles. All of the knowledge of old lying on the dusted floors of the building. As he stretched into the force Luke saw a glimpse of a young padawan no more then 14 years of standard age and she looked like Ahsoka too. She was walking with a older Jedi who she was reporting to for guard duty for holocrons. Ahsoka looked determined for the task and as she walked alongside the elder Jedi she exuded pride and strength that he didn't know could be instilled at that age. Not too much longer before that image came he saw a Jedi walk with Ahsoka to the archives. He had along gait but was structured and confident just as Ahsoka was. The two exchanged a conversation before he departed. Luke's spirit leaped as if he knew the man and he could only guess by looking at his face that it was his father. He displayed such a warrior Jedi look and had look in his eyes of seriousness yet underlined with compassion. He could only wonder what he was like back in this glorious age.

Looking up at the windows he could see it was getting late after wandering the halls and spending time immersed in the force he hadn't even seen it all in the temple yet he had been there for five standard hours. It was time for a lunch break, his chrono read 1500.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hyperspace enroute to Coruscant_

" Ahsoka are you alright? " Anakin asked calmly. He could tell how much his apprentice had fought to keep her emotions in check it would have fooled any lesser man- however he was her Master. He was too good for that. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin with her bright blue eyes conflicted as a storm. Anakin's heart tore in two as he felt her grief and pain she had within. He pretty much knew where it came from but asked regardless. Ahsoka breathed in a shaky breath and spoke up.

" Master... the temple is one of the last places I actually expected to see on this trip... I haven't been since"

" Your trial" He finished for her.

Ahsoka nodded. " I can't help but feeling as though I betrayed the order, the Jedi, ... and you. I left ..."

" Ahsoka you were on a mission at Mandalore. Your were fighting a dark side and government threat."

" I know Master but it doesn't make it any easier... I left and the order is gone I wasn't even there to defend the temple or our brothers on the battlefield."

Anakin felt uneasy with the conversation but it had to be spoken. " Ahsoka you never left me and I can take responsibility for my own actions. I was wrong to accuse you of leaving me as Vader. I was selfish in that" Anakin spoke with his head dropped. " However I learned from my mistakes. Do you fault me for everything snips ... be honest? "

Ahsoka looked at him with compassionate eyes. She knew the whole story after they linked together and she knew it wasn't his fault at all. She spoke with absolute clarity.." No master I do not fault you. "

" Was it not yourself who told me that if I hadn't been there the clone troopers would have done the job by themselves... there were so many of them and were they too blame for the control chips Palpatine gave them? "

" No master "

Anakin smiled at his student. She looked up at him in tears." Ahsoka your the very definition of a knight. You fought so hard to set order when chaos rose. You never stopped trying and when I linked with you if I recall I did see you at the temple of Lothal with Yoda looking out to you nodding his approval towards you. Why do you think he did that for you? "

Ahsoka was stunned. She didn't think about it like that before. She saw him as a point of comfort in a trouble time. Anakin smiled at her as he wiped away a fallen tear her red orange face. " He showed himself to you to remind you of your place in the galaxy that whether you claim a title or not you are a Jedi. it's in who you are what you were raised to be. A force user who listens to the force and follows it's will. A knight and I can't say it enough but I'm proud of you. You deserve to walk through those halls when we touch down. It's your place and right to be there."

Ahsoka felt comfort and praise stream along their bond in waves toward her soul. She looked up at Anakin and knew he was right but something was still nagging at her. " Master" She spoke " I believe you but what about you I felt thr underlying pain you have going to the temple when master Jinn spoke in the training room. I know you are hiding your grief for going there too" She eyed him carefully. " Don't fault yourself for what happened you couldn't have done it all."

Anakin looked away struggling with his past was hard but the temple was at a whole new level to him. The betrayal he felt, pain he had was like the room began to spin and swallow Skywalker whole. Ahsoka felt it too as it began to consume his soul. She began to send waves to calm him and took his and in hers as she started releasing his anger into the force as he had done her so long ago. He was surprised that she would remember that as she was a youngling who had a temper at times and with the war he had to help her immediately deal with the effects young and as she grew she handled it better on her own. Here he was with his apprentice and he was touched by the care she had for him. He reached his hands towards hers in return and both began releasing the frustration and pain of the past. Anakin knew that Ahsoka was right and he knew with her help they could overcome their struggles together. As they finished up almost an hour later both opened their eyes, tired and have the other a embrace so strong and warm it was sure to light up the room in its purity. Come what may on Coruscant they'd be ready.

...

Byss

Emperor Palpatine had walked up the ramp of his starship _The Majesty._ He was headed towards the peace conference on Corellia and instructed his guard to exit hyperspace at a further distance, he would personally see to it that his captive was taken and decided to be as subtle as possible in detection. Once aboard in his personal quarters the Emperor dressed in his usual black garments wore requested the attention of his Grand Admiral Fel. As the officer approached the Emperor's room he felt nothing but disgust all around, the place was saturated in some type of darkness even he though not force sensitive could tell as much. As he bowed his kneetowards his sovereign he didn't date look up as was standard procedure. The black cloaked figure spoke suddenly.

" Admiral make sure to ready your troops for a team to escort the envoy to this conference. I want your best men included on this trip."

The Admiral bowed graciously " Of course Your Highness". He had just the couple of men for the job.

The officers had heard rumors for weeks that the Dark Lord was indeed alive and all where disheartened at the news aboard the vessel. If the truth be told any one of them would rather have Lord Vader directing their mission than the Emperor, at least Vader didn't kill for pleasure and ran a decent ship. Officers Piett and Veers were surpringly onboard for this assignment as the empire had dispatched it's remaining officers on certain missions, details and questions though were classified. With the emperor's orders to head toward Corellia the crew headed out towards their destination.

The Grand Admiral headed towards the crews PA system and intercommed for officers Piett and Veers to head towards his quarters immediately. Both upon hearing the request made way to the superior officers quarters with anticipation on their shoulders.

" What do you suppose we've done now" Veers asked.

" I don't know but I hope it's good, with the emperor aboard this mission I'd hate to be executed by order of his majesty. " Piett gulped.

Upon entering the quarters of their commanding office the two stood at attention eagerly.

" Piett and Veers your being assigned to protection duty at this peace conference and relations meeting. The Emperor has requested men to be on his personal envoy to accompany his diplomat. I see you both as candidates. Make ready at least two other men to accompany you, you'll receive a briefing up in arrival of the system. "

" Yes Sir " both replied in unison. A mission for the Emperor himself, both turned to look at each other as they exited the room that could only mean trouble..


	10. Chapter 10

_Coruscant_

Anakin and Ahsoka both had landed upon Coruscant in the midday hours. The planet was just as they'd remembered it for the most part with the glorious amber rays and bustling sky lanes of the capital taking place. To say they were overwhelmed with emotion would be an understatement as both the Jedi in the ship saw the five spires of the once grand temple overlook their spot on the landing bay. As they descended the docking bay Anakin told Ahsoka were they would be staying at least for the first because the following day around the afternoon they would be departing with Leia and Luke to attend the peace sanctions between the republic and empire.

Anakin was pleased to be able to spend time with his beloved children and with Ahsoka nearby things were sure to be interesting to for the Skywalker clan, it was times like these were he missed his beloved Angel so much. _Padme would be so proud of our kids_ he thought to himself. With his head held high Anakin Skywalker donned a cloak along with his padawan to meet his son. He stretched out his senses and noticed Luke to be at the sure spot Master Jinn said - The Jedi Temple. He nodded to Ahsoka and the two headed out to find the young boy.

...

Luke Skywalker had been exploring the Jedi Temple for a couple days now trying to uncover anything and everything he could pertaining the past glory of the order. He had to occupy his time somehow until his dad and Ahsoka came and he couldn't think of a much better way to do so. As he went into the building he walked through the large entrance and headed towards the halls of healing. He and found some datapads, artifacts as well as other Lightsabers and trinkets scattered around the dusty place and while he was there he decided to clean up a few rooms himself. In the halls of healing Luke had found some healing records and force techniques that were documented in old holos on the walls, he was surprised such secrets were still alive. He looked briefly at the records and saw the names of Jedi that were on the mend during the war it wasn't surprising that Master Vokara Che had spent alot of time aiding Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahoska Tano and the _Hero with No Fear_ himself - his father Anakin Skywalker. It seemed that he loved to go to the healers just as much as his Dad by the records kept from the healing Jedi. Anakin wasnt the best of patients. He also saw the names of a few other Jedi healers, Barriss Offee was among the names of practicing Jedi.

After looking in the halls of healing Luke headed towards a large white room. It was darkly lit and he decided to have artoo help him shed some light as he brought him along for this day too. Artoo beeped at the request and quickly found a plug into the system and surprisingly had the power in the room back up after a few clicks and spins of his extension cable. Artoo beeped happily towards Luke telling him that he had been to this room a few times watching someone he would be sure to know more than one occasion. Luke looked at the droid puzzled then looked around the room noticing that he was in none other than the temple sparring quarters. Luke was shocked. Here was a room that held many hours of grinding ,pounding and exhilarating battles between masters and padawans. He thought about Yoda and the duels that he had conducted with younglings and supervised and Luke wondered what his life growing up in the temple could have really been like especially with the training of a Master with him full time as a Padawan from a young age. Luke shook from his musing as Artoo whirled around and beeped to him indicating a set of orbs that had been on a shelf nearby. Luke looked over and had a impish gleam in his eye as he knew what remotes those were s he used the force to bring one over to him he noticed the settings on these were modified more than the levels he was used too.

Artoo beeped at Luke for his attention as he voiced his thoughts to the droid.

" Yeah Artoo, I practiced with droids before but these settings are different."

Artoo beeped again..

" You know who tampered with these remotes don't you? .."

The droid whistled happily then commenced to play a hologram of a young padawan Skywalker sitting at his room tampering with the remotes. Anakin was tall, lean and he had blonde hair like Luke's but was a bit darker at this point. His eyes lot up excitedly as he began working on the sets of remotes. His padawan braid constantly being removed as it was pushing in his intent and determined face.

 _" All I need to do is recalibrate the sensors to have heightened awareness and program the droid to mimic Djem So routine... this time though I want the setting faster.. "_

 _Artoo whistled. " I know Artoo Obi Wan doesn't think I'm ready to go this far yet but I gotta try I'm already able to stalemate him in a duel now." Artoo beeped suspiciously._

 _" Maybe but the last time we practiced this that was a fluke with ... I got hit once with the blaster bolts cause I was .. distracted."_

 _Artoo whistled again teasingly." Ok Ok buddy I got hit twice in the shoulder... I used two remotes at the same time too and ...well Artoo you didn't have to go there but it's not everyday I hear that the senator of Naboo is going to give a speech on Coruscant. I can't believe Padme is coming back. "_

 _A knock on the door sounded off " Anakin are you in there?...Padawan it's time for your meditation session then you have a class on galactic relations.. Young one I know your in there"_

 _Anakin groaned. " Yes Master I'm coming.." he turned to Artoo " Buddy looks like I'll be seeing you later then" He left after gently patting the done head of the Artoo unit and opened the door to his room._

 _In the distance Obi Wan could be heard speaking to Anakin "If you spent more time with your studies and less time with machinery you would do so much better in your diplomacy, it will prove necessary as we have a mission to Ansion coming up soon."_

 _" When do we leave ? "_

 _" In two days time.. so pay attention in Master Gallia' s class please and Padawan ... No jokes today hmm"_

 _" Yes Master " Anakin smiled thinly._

Luke smiled at the ending of the recording. He had heard his mother's name and was flooded with emotions of how his parents must have grown close for even with the holo Luke could tell how much his father adored her. Artoo beeped at Luke once more. He commenced to play a second recording from his memory banks. He saw Anakin with the remote successfully deflected both orbs at lighting speed and he didn't even look like his was breaking a form was precise and he saw some of the same movements he pulled in his duel had with him as Vader. In the video he also saw some Jedi watch from the background, some where stopping their training sequences to take a peek at the chosen one show his skills. Obi Wan came as well as was smiling proudly and stroking his brown beard; although Anakin couldn't tell he as turned to the task at hand. Master Ki-Adi Mundi could be seen coming over to Kenobi and whispered to him praise for how well he taught the boy to which Obi Wan wan replied that Anakin held marvelous commitment and dedication to the blade.

Luke sat up as the second recording ended and commenced taking the remote and felt compellrd to give it a try. He put the setting on form 5 and started at the third level and made sure the remote knew to work it's way up. He was ready to test his skills to the maximum if he had his father to go stood in starting position as Artoo sat in the corner ready to see what the Skywalker offspring would do.

...

Anakin and Ahsoka walked up the temple stairs and walked into the grand hall. As they both came in a flood of memories bombarded them of the good times they had shared as master and apprentice. There respective days in the temple as uoinglings also came up as they walked into the halls. The instruction rooms, gardens and dormitories brought much joy to the two as they recalled sparring, force techniques and meditation sessions together as well as the times they goofed off around the temple. Anakin walked by one practice room and recounted the time Ahsoka was learning up to perform a mind trick which came in handy at her first time to rescue the chairman of Pantoras daughter aboard a separatist ship. He told her about the recovery story he had to make up to get the council off her scent. Ahsoka started to feel the force shift in some areas as Anakin felt like he we in near tears as. he passed the creche and corridors of the building. He remembered the younglings slain and looked at his hands in contempt as Ahsoka reached out to send calming waves to him. He looked back at her in appreciation.

Ahsoka changed ths subject as they went by these rooms, and Anakin was greatful for the distraction. Surprisingly she told him about the time that she had first heard about him in the creche as a youngling. She was around seven years of age and was learning how to hold a lightsaber as a initiate when she saw a thirteen year old padawan walking with two others a young girl and boy in the temple and they were heading to the practice rooms to spar. Ahsoka had heard a child mention that was the infamous chosen one of the temple and thought to go see who it was herself. She saw him dueling a peer and thought that he held a very passionate and distinct style from other Jedi she had seen. Anakin was surprised that she had seen him that young, he hadn't remembered seeing her around before. There were some thing they could do to start over.

As they came into the archives he reminded Ahsoka of the holocron heist and how they had togethe defeated Cad Bane and his plot. They had quite an adventure with that too going from about three different planets to rescue younglings. Mace and Obi Wan of course had their own story to tell of the account with the bounty hunter. The two managed to get further into the halls when they felt a presence of a young Skywalker boy.

Anakin smiled " you sense him too don't you ? "

" Yep, and I know just exactly where he is " Ahsoka smiled back.

...

Luke was in the heat of a barrage of bolts coming at him. He swung his lightsaber left, right, down, cross as he deflected each incoming attack. His breath quickened as he wasn't used to the levels that were on this remote. There were 10 stages programmed and he was only on level 4. He successfully passed into level 5 a few minutes later, he was wearing tired but he was impressed with himself.

At the side of the doors two figures approached as they were watching Luke deflect the bolts. Anakin was surprised that those particular remotes had been left after all this time. He was even more take aback at the level of power, stamina, and focus Luke generated. His heart swelled as Ahsoka looked to him and commented on his sons progress.

" Skyguy Junior seems to be doing alright. The levels he's doing are for Senior padawans of around 23 years of age typically. "

" I know I modified them snips" Anakin smiled.

" Well that explains it ... I hope though ... then that means"

" They are going to be stronger than normal and as strong as my son is now I don't think he can take the next few levels"

Just as the settings bumped up to stage 6, a tremor in the force sounded. Luke was so busy with the remote that he hadn't seen the extra openings that came out for more blaster fire. At once Anakin grabbed his saber and Ahsoka hers and as soon as the blaster fire sounded off the trio deflected the cross fire with ease. Anakin to the left, Ahsoka to the right and Luke in the middle. As the training sequence came up more levels the three handled the turrets and took them out. Anakin finally as stage 9 came shut it off sensing how tired his son already was and Ahsoka was now getting.

" Hey.. dad..we almost got ...to...the ...end." Luke heavily panted.

" Yeah we did but your not there yet son... I want you to know how proud of you I am at your hard work first. You did great considering that remote was modified by yours truly at that.." Anakin smirked. " Now secondly ... what the kriff where you thinking .. how could you go on that setting had me and Ahsoka not been here you could have been hit or worse Luke Skywalker!?" Anakin said angrily.

Luke held his head down at the sudden shift in his father's tone. Ahsoka looked at her Master and then his son and was torn; on a level Anakin was right .. she saw it. Then she felt bad for Luke because he was trying to prove himself and his skill to the Skywalker name.

" I'm sorry father.. I was trying to test my skill set with the remotes and I was doing good up until that last set of stages" Luke spoke softly. Anakin understood and embraced his son.

" Its fine Luke .. I'm happy to see you again it's been a while."

Ahsoka had cleared her throat after a minute " Oh yeah you can meet Ahsoka in person..come here snips"

" Nice to meet you Skyguy junior" Anakin rolls his shaking Ahsokas hand Luke spoke up.

" What's with the names? "

" We inherited them on Christophsis after I saved your dad's life.. I pulled down a wall over head destroying droids around him"

" You could've killed me"

" But I didn't.. there was a hole in the middle. Luke i called him Skyguy and he named me snips"

" For her snippy mouth .. which hasn't stopped since then I see" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Luke was amazed at the closeness between them and in a way wished he had that too with his father but he was glad to join the team and become one of the fold. This trip he would get to know the team better and in a way get to know who his father was too being around Ahsoka changed him and he could feel the difference imminently.

Our of the corner of their discussion Artoo came roaming over causing Anakin to look excited.

" Artoo is that you buddy... I missed you"

Artoo came over joyfully but then beeped at Anakin and hit his leg. " Ouch.. hey what's that.."

Artoo whistled angrily as if to say you know...

" I'm sorry I left you on Mustafar. I didn't mean it "

Artoo whirled around and beeped back and both laughed. Ahsoka and Luke looked over at the two as the friends reunited.

" Buddy where's Threepio? "

Artoo whistled. Luke spoke up too " He's with Leia helping in the senate"

Anakin looked up at the droid " Some things never change I guess" he muttered.

Luke looked puzzled and Ahsoka clued him in " Threepio helped your mom in the Senate while R2 helped us Jedi on missions"

" He originally was your mom's droid and I made 3PO but we exchanged droids as gifts to one another" Anakin chimed in. Artoo beeped happily.

" So your royalty Artoo, you worked for a queen ? Wow and you made 3PO dad? "

"Yes I did when I was 9 years old to help out... my mom.. your grandmother" Anakin swallowed after all these years it was difficult to talk about Shmi Skywalker. He loved her dearly.

Sensing the deep emotion from his father he let the topic go and Luke looked at his chrono surprised ,it was almost dark at 1900. "Well it's getting late; why don't we head back out to eat and you both come over to my apartment" Luke suggested.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin who was hesitant to put his son out with them. However Luke insisted saying he wanted the two to stay and it was only one night as they would leave tommorow for Corellia.

" If Ahsoka wants to we will .. " She nodded to Anakin. " Well that answers that " Luke said. As the trio and Artoo left, Anakin pulled his kid into a headlock ruffling his hair " Luke make sure the next time you play with one of my old training remotes you tell me first or better yet wait til I'm there."

Luke chuckled. "Well Artoo did who me clips of you back in the day old man .. you were quite the hotshot then.."

Ahsoka snorted " Oh Luke you have no idea "

" Hey .. I'm standing right here "

" We know Skyguy "

" And apparently you were just as reckless father .. I saw those healer records and you came up the as the second most admitted patient ..."

Anakin was shocked he found out .." Who was the first son?" he asked already knowing the answer.

" Surprisingly Obi Wan"

" Doesn't surprise me, gotta love the old man.. He had trouble keeping up with my escapades"


	11. Chapter 11

_Coruscant_

The group had just left one of the local eateries on the east district of the region. Luke had led them to his apartment door and keyed in the comm code to get in. It was on a less expensive side of Coruscant, secluded but wasn't too far from the Senate complex and Temple. Anakin looked around the place, the first thing his fatherly instinct led him too were the security measures Luke had. He wanted to make sure that his son was safe, even though he pretty much knew he was a big boy at this point he couldn't help but worry.

" Welcome to Paradise" Luke stated as he led them to the living room.

Ahsoka smiled ans looked around at the young man who was obviously proud of his newfound home. " It looks great Luke. Thank for letting us stay here too."

" Its no problem. The refresher is to your left, kitchen to the right in the next corridor. There is only room but I have a couch I can take and dad or you can sleep on my bed and the other can take the sofa. "

Anakin looked at his son" Well Luke either you and I can take the living room couches or Ahsoka and I, it doesn't matter."

Ahsoka knew her master and that he wanted to spend some time with his son. She spoke up suddenly" If anyone doesn't mind I will take the bed and you too um..gentleman can have the living rooms to yourself. I love hanging out with you but a girls still a girl you know ."

Luke Skywalker was glad for the suggestion and agreed. He too was glad for the time he would get to spend with his father. As the three settled down for the night Luke decided to practice some of his force technique with his father's apprentice while Anakin showered. Ahsoka sat down cross legged and decided to see where the boy was regarding his basic levitation skills, Force push and shielding techniques.

" That's it Skyguy junior, your doing great. Concentrate on pushing it across the room"

" Moving the sofa with a force push shouldn't be this hard on the first try. Was it always easy for you. I mean Master Yoda taught me how to levitate objects and that size matters not. The push a bit difficult to ...control"

Ahsoka smiled gently. " Yeah it can be just remember to aim for the spot you want to move it too, don't get too excited and relax. Your focus will help too. I remember my first time trying to push a table a couple feet and it ended up across the room." She laughed.

" Sounds like me then . How old were you?"

" " Around 7 standard years, but don't worry you just started not too long ago there's alot for you to learn Luke and you'll get there especially with Skyguy to teach you. That and your a Skywalker kid it's in your blood to grasp these things. Your dad was so astute in his studies that he was made a knight at 19 years old. The youngest ever to reach it."

Luke had sat down and was talking to Ahsoka by the time Anakin had finished with his shower. He got dressed and quietly and stealthily came up to the door post where two of his favorite people were talking... about him. Anakin was shocked to hear the conversation they had about Ahsoka telling his son about himself and even more proud to know that Luke was genuinely interested in his old man and his younger days. Times like these he wished he knew what bright and starry eyed kid his son was and how he could've had a hero for father all these years had the empire not taken it away. Anakin took a deep breath in releasing his anger, careful not to show it around Luke or Ahsoka. It was still taking some getting used to being on Coruscant again. Though he'd admit being with these two was a balm on his soul.

" Wow.. the more I learn about my dad .. The more stuff I find that I never knew about him.. how awesome he was. "

" He still is kid. He's like a father to me." Ahsoka breathed out.

" Well in a way that makes you my unofficial aunt or big sister I guess. " Luke said cheekily.

Ahsoka looked over into those mischievous blue eyes and laughed out loud" I guess that does."

Anakin Skywalker was so pleased by the closeness the two had grown decided to step out of the shadows and grace them with his presence..

" No guess about it Snips .. your as much a Skywalker as Luke is. " He stated walking into the door.

Ahsoka wasn't surprised he managed to hear them but Luke held a look of it.

" Its force concealment... you have a lot to learn young Skywalker. I wasn't kidding about that but you'll do fine. I'm sure me and Ahsoka will take care do that." He winked at his apprentice.

" Absolutely Skyguy junior"

" Seriously though Ahsoka you'd give him that name... "

" Well dad .. it's kind of grown on me now ... considering the um history behind it."

Ahsoka was thrilled. " You didn't have a choice really, but I'm glad you came around to it "

Anakin sighed teasingly " If you say so .. "

...

The trio had finally went to bed as it was nearing midnight. Anakin and his son were left together in the living room and Luke was fast asleep. Anakin couldn't quite stay sleep however and headed for the balcony to meditate. He ran into Artoo though who was in sentry mode. The droid was happy to catch up with his old master.

"Hey Artoo.. I couldn't sleep much. "

Artoo whistled knowingly as if to say another dream. He would remember the conversation he would have with Obi Wan about his lack of sleep during the war.

" Nothing like that tonight ... just restless buddy. Hey you wouldn't happen to have any footage about Luke and Leia would you. Luke said you were Leia's droid growing up?"

Artoo beeped happily and told him that he did .. He had some adventures with Luke and told his friend how his son was similar to himself and even Padme at times. His daughter too. Anakin wasnt surprised by the cleverness of Artoo or his heart for a droid.

Artoo began playing sequences of Leias birthdays with the Organa family and events that she went room Anakin shouldn't have been shocked at the resemblance she bore to Padme. Leia was almost the very image of her, yet he saw his mannerisms and personality come out in her watching the holos. She didn't like the rules she had growing up and even at times confided in Artoo as he had done. When he saw holos of her time running for Alderean's senator he was crying in pride at his little girl. Come to think of it, last he saw of her with Han he remembered telling himself his his daughter would never have relations with such a scoundrel. Ironic was the force for here she was and with him today. Despite this he was proud of her and would have wanted to know her growing up with Padme and her brother, ad well as Ahsoka too.

Artoo also showed holos of Luke's training on dagobah and the time he had as commander Skywalker in the alliance. Luke was him through and through yet he saw padme in the way his face was set and patience when he would have none. Anakin wept with Artoo to cling to on that dark night. He was pained at all the time he lost with his precious family. Little did he know Luke came to the balcony. He put his hand gently on his father's shoulders and squeezed just so.

" Dad .. are you alright ? "Luke whispered.

When Anakin looked up with tear clad eyes Luke didn't need words as he pulled his son in an embrace and both sat there. Luke could hear his Dad whisper along their bond together.

Thank you .. My son.

No problem Dad.

Luke could see as Anakin showed him his remorse for not being there for him growing up and the pain he had at his loss. The things he wanted to do with Luke and show him ... oh the skills he could teach him but the love he could give to him .. both of his kids. Luke in turn showed him the hurt he had at that loss but gently spoke to him in their bond.

 _Dad .. your the father I've always wanted. ..regardless of it all .. your all I ever wanted. I'm proud to be here with you now. We can do it all still... we have much to catch up on._

 _Anakin Skywalker was taken aback .. Yes we will Luke. We still have time. We'll do it all together. I'm so proud of you._ In that moment Luke felt a overwhelming rush of love that date he say it could consume his entire being. The sheer hope he held at the relationship his father had with him going forward was enough to make him cry. They both wept happily at all that was to come..

...

The sun came up the following day and Ahsoka stretched out of bed after a well rested night of sleep. She had emerged from a shower shortly and went to the living room to find it amazingly-Skywalkerless. She stretched out to the force and found the two wrapped in one another's arms outside asleep, with tear streaks on their eyes at that. She grabbed a blanket off the couch and laid it over the two as they rested on Artoo. With the scene being so special she looked towards Artoo and asked him if he recorded this. He gently leaned his dome forward as to agree with her _. Good she thought a great memory for the two to share for the future._ Ahsoka had a feeling she knew what happened last night and was greatful to the force for it; despite the two bonding on Kamino Anakin still held guilt at the loss of being there for his kids. _He's moving forward now, Skyguy is going to make it stronger than ever._ With that she left to find food in the kitchen and go for a morning walk. They still had a couple hours before they took off for Corellia.

...

The Skywalker men had finally got up and stretched after looking around they lazily looked at the day outside. It was almost 1300 and time to meet Leia on the platform to go. They had about 45 minutes to get ready. Anakin and Luke dashed from the room frantically looking for the clothes and hairbrush. The younger raced the elder to the shower with Anakin winning the spot and Luke couldn't believe it his Dad beat him to his own shower. He smirked at the thought for a bit. Ahsoka had strolled into the apartment when the two had finished showering and getting dressed and they weren't looking happy at the young Togruta.

" Ahsoka .. Snips have you seen my lightsaber?! " Both shouted simultaneously.

She did a double take at the facial expressions and laughed. After the look of annoyance on their faces the two Skywalkers asked again.

" I have them right here after you two Belvarian Beauty queens were going for your beauty rest, I headed out and please don't worry you weren't going to miss the take off for the ship. "

She handed them their blue and green saber hilts respectively. " I know better than to wake up one Skywalker folks ..not going to try dealing with two " She smirked to herself as she started to leave.

" I'm beginning to understand the name snips..dad " Luke muttered to himself.

" I heard that" Ahsoka said

" Luke Togruta have enhanced hearing so make sure you know that for future reference son" He patted Luke on the back.

...

As the three headed out Anakin asked Luke if Leia knew that he was accompanying the sanctions with the empire. To which he replied no. Luke was skeptical about it but if Anakin's plan works everything would work out ...eventually. Ahsoka wasn't enthusiastic about the plan with tricking Leia to get Anakin on board but under the circumstances it couldnt be helped.

Luke remembered the conversation with his sister.

 _Luke I need a Jedi task force to accompany me to the peace negotiation meeting on Corellia in there weeks time.. can I trust you to be there with some friends?_

 _No problem Leia, I know just who to call .. there are some Jedi I know who are still living that will jump at the chance to make a difference in the republic._

 _Leia was skeptical but she knew that he could be counted on as Luke was more than a Jedi -he was her friend and brother. Alright Luke only three please for discretion._

 _You got it... Leia do you want to hear about how father's doing sis? "_

 _" Not particularly...No ..You'd do well to talk care of the man I have a republic to piece together here from his damage. Have a good day brother dear" The comm cut.._

Luke was anticipating the storm to get ugly but the force was chiding him to be patient for what was instore to come. The trio donned cloaks and headed out with Artoo following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

_Landing Platform- Coruscant Senate Complex_

" Where is he? It's not like Luke to be late for such things we have to leave soon? "

" Relax Your worshipfulness .." Han Solo had replied smoothly while wrapping his arm around her waist. He tilted her head gently so Leia could see him directly in the eyes. " We will get there on time. My homeworld is not going anywhere any time soon.. not unless another death stars been commissioned that I don't know about ? " He said wryly.

Leia smiled and looked up as the Senate guard began to come aboard the ship. It had been stocked with the necessary supplies and had a small envoy of republic security for added protection. She couldn't be too safe after all, especially with Han nagging her to bring some for protection. Leia rolled her eyes _and they say woman complain_. It was still about fifteen minutes until their scheduled take off was to commence and Luke would have time to get here or face her wrath of he wanted too.

Just as she came to the edge of the platform to greet the small speeder that brought her brother she stopped. Luke Skywalker stepped out of the vessel along with two other Jedi. She couldn't really discern the presence of the taller one as they were both cloaked behind her brother. Luke spoke up as he came dressed in his familiar black garb. " Hello Sister, Your looking lovely today." He gave a smile.

Ahsoka had turned to Anakin with a small snort like noise uttering through their bond _. Your kids almost as smooth as you Skyguy. I'd hate to see his flirting capabilities._ Ahsoka was reminded of the Zygerrian mission that Anakin and she had undertaken it was memorable to say the least. Anakin simply smiled in return along their link.

" Thank you Luke, that was very nice of you. Now who are the two knights that you have brought on this mission. I'm pleased to make their acquaintance in this service towards the efforts for the New Republic?" Leia said diplomatically. She reminded Anakin of his previous Angel in more ways than one. She held Padme' s stance, poise and heart for diplomacy and he missed her so. Leia was dressed in a green and white senatorial gown and had an small headpiece to mark the occasion. It wasn't lavish like Padmes were but she looked like a princess nonetheless. Anakin shook his hand out of his revere and turned towards Leia intently. Luke spoke up.

" Allow me to introduce you to Knight Ahsoka Tano of the old republic" Luke said as she lowered her cloak to reveal her togutran face. Leia shook her hand firmly and with added warmth.

" And Jedi Knight Russ Starkiller from.."

" Christophsis" Anakin had supplied in a quick lie. Leia had looked at him fondly. She didn't know why but he reminded her of someone she should know. He was dressed in a tunic and pants with matching black boots and could've passed for Luke's brother. Something was off...but she let it go for now.

" Pleased to meet you Russ. This will make a fine addition to the voyage. I have other troops stationed aboard and look forward to briefing you all as soon as well get on board. Anakin was relieved but felt the suspicion his daughter held towards himself. As he wandered aboard with his apprentice and Luke they turned towards each other pleased their little rise was paying off as long as Anakin's force cloak would hold up.

Han solo looked at the trio and greeted them after his lady had said her formalities. " Luke it's good to see you kid. How you been? Ready for another adventure with yours truly ?"

Luke laughed slightly to himself and spoke up" Sure Han ..as long as we don't get captured again or held up by troopers or..."

" Kidnapped by Darth Vader." He finished for Luke. Luke's laughter died to a halt and Han looked around. He knew the joke was over. "He was my father Han. He had much good in him you'll be surprised. "

Han looked over at him with a raised eye in the air. " Look kid. I'm sorry he died and he was your old man but forgive me if that is hard to believe one things for sure I'm glad I don't have to ask him to marry your sister."

Luke looked over at Anakin sitting down with his eyes rolled in a corner. Ahsoka had left with Leia to converse about security measures for the conference while the men had waited in the lounge.

Anakin spoke up" Pray tell , what would you think he would have said to you Han? Not that I know the guy or anything ..but I've heard of him"

"I'd have told him where to go and how to get there if you know what I mean" Han laughed After a few minutes however he spoke" I don't know to be honest but he didn't strike me as one who would let a scruffy card player as a welcome part of the family... the few times we ran into him I was terrified to be honest but we got through"

Anakin Skywalker looked ticked he wondered what exactly had transpired between the man and his daughter up close without the mask he looked significantly older than his princess. _That's no good he thought frowning... he's experienced and Leias barely hitting 20 years old. What would happen if he knew the truth. I'd wipe that smug look right off his bantha of a face._

Luke sensed his father's thoughts and decided to change the question " So whose up for a game of sabacc? " Han quickly joined in and asked Russ if he knew how to play. Anakin looked at the Corellian with a smirk and agreed to join knowing he'd relish winning the man's credits after he ran his mouth.

...

 _Enroute to Corellia_

Leia felt a nagging presence hit her in the back of the head as she was aboard the vessel. She felt like she should be on to something happeneing but couldn't place her finger on it. Leia decided on looking around the ship to clear her mind and pacing helped her to think. Leia had finished talking to Luke and after conversing over the background and history of the two knights in the order was confident and rested assured now that Ahsoka and Russ were capable Jedi to handle the mission at hand. She was unsure of their experience at first. Leia had wondered to the sleeping quarters of the ship and in a room across from Luke, Han and Russ she had found Ahsoka again. The Togruta was just about to get ready for a shower when Leia had stopped her for a question.

" Knight Tano, Since you were around back when the clone wars had taken place can I ask you what the order was like and the republic at time?"

Ahsoka looked surprised at her question but shouldn't have been. Leia was inquisitive just like two other people she knew. It ran in the Skywalker bloodline apparently. " Sure Leia. It was a great time in the galaxy before the war. The Republic wasn't perfect but what really is in the universe. It was made up of senators who were corrupt but alot of them also acted for the good of the people some you might know like Bail Organa or Padme Amidala others included Mon Mothma and Senator Onaconda Farr as well as personal friends of mine Senator Chuchi or Pantora and ...Lux Bonteri of Onderon. "

Leia could tell you the last names Ahsoka had a fallen countenance. Her signature in the force leaked off regret but sadness. She started to ask about Bonteri about let it slide. She would give Ahsoka her privacy. " I knew from studies about most of them...of course my father Bail Organa and Mon is nice though to hear from an eye witness of those events before I was born."

" It was a rather interesting time. The war was brutal and everything wasn't as it seemed to be honest esepciallu with the emperor's workings behind it the Jedi had known sooner we could have stopped the fighter quickly and resumed the peace."

" If you don't mind my asking Ahsoka who was your Jedi Master growing up? and how did the Jedi become involved with the war ? "

Anakin Skywalker had slipped into the meeting as he heard his padawan and Ahsoka nearby. He overheard Leias questions and sensed a genuine curious spirit off the girl. He hurt when she mentioned Bail as her father for she was his little girl but held his force signature cloaked. As Ahsoka was about to answer Anakin worried over the response she would give.

" My master was alot of things Leia. He was both Jedi and soldier, a hero with no fear would be what some may have called him. He was living and caring to me like a father but a teacher all the same. He was among the best the Jedi had to offer and rarely if ever lost a battle"

Anakin smirked. _Way to pour it thick snips he thought_.

" He was a General in the war and one of the greatest Jedi to ever have lived if not for him many would have lost their lives in the war. " Leia stood on the edge of her seat listening to the Togruta.

" So who was it? "

" Anakin Skywalker was my master" She spoke wistfully. " He was with me through it all"

Lisa's signature gave off an angry spark for a moment and annoyance followed behind it. " I've heard alot about the man. Apparently I have some distant connection to him. I hear all these wonderful things about him from history. He still is revered throughout the galaxy apparently. I never met him though"

Anakin couldn't take it anymore and decided to show his face upon th pain he felt from his daughter. He knocked on the door.

" Leia and Ahsoka it's good to see you two chatting away. Ready to eat possibly ? "

Leia looked at him and smirked. " My Russ you do seem to have a knack for coming on time. I could use a bite to eat" Anakin smiled at her and Ahsoka as he turned to his padawan Leia spoke.

" Russ can I ask you a question though? "

Anakin twitched at the moment. He should have figured she would want to know some answers from him too." Sure Milady"

" Have you ever heard of Anakin Skywalker? Since you were from the days of the republic. "

" I knew him once he was a very complex person when we met he had alot going for him but something seemed to trouble him too"

Leia looked intrigued" For a hero with no fear what could have troubled him the way you claim ?"

" You'd be surprised princess. The Jedi of old didn't have attachments and from what I heard he lost his mother in the most tragic way possible... killed by sand people after experiencing...visions of her death. He was too late to save her...she died in his arms from what I heard "

Leia swallowed hard at the grief that eminated from Russ. It seemed he knew more than he let on on the man. " Well thank you Knight Starkiller." She rose from her seat." I believe I will take some time to eat now. Talk to you later." With that she exited the room with a small nod.

Anakin stood looking at Ahsoka who spoke quietly" Seems you gave her alot to think about?"

Skywalker swallowed hard and looked at the door Leia left from moments ago. " I hope so Snips...I hope so"

...

" Why so glum chum? " Luke asked his sister as she was eating a bowl of Shurra fruit. Leia looked up at the boy and smiled thinly.

" I'm quite alright ... thank you sir. "

" Well tell that to someone who'll listen to it. Now what's bugging you? Your my sister I can tell that and your my twin."

" Well Luke I talked to Ahsoka and Russ about the old Senate and Jedi Order to get a feel on how things should progress towards and what could be different as Chief of State to make them into. "

" and..." Luke spoke up.

" And... I asked about Anakin Skywalker to the other two " Luke looked a bit alarmed but hid it from his sister. He hoped father didn't tell her too much because Leia was as perceptive as she was curious.

" What did they say ?"

" Russ told me about Anakin being a complex being that he was troubled and said how his heard his mother had died in his arms and that he struggled from the attachment issue. Luke I can't help but think Russ knows more about him and it's kind of interesting to hear about. So far I hear only the good about the man... what about"

" The human part of him ..your also wondering what would make him turn right?"

Leia looked at Luke with a pained expression. She couldn't really hide anything from Luke." Yes" she spoke as she banged the table with a fist. "He sounds like a real person but the man we met those years ago and tortured me would never be the father I would grow up with. Where is the love, nurturing and joy I should have gotten growing up ? "

Luke was surprised at the outburst but didn't show it.

" Not that I mean Bail wasn't a great father but a piece of me felt missing at times like I didn't belong with them and I could feel my parents out there alive ...somewhere."

" I can understand that sis. Before we met I would dream that father was alive and would come down to take me on some adventure and that mom would be this great woman with such love and attention. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were awesome...they just weren't my parents though." Luke spoke as he reached out to embrace his sister.

" You do know the man's alive though and well... he'd love to meet you"

" Maybe Luke in time..not now ...miracles aren't exactly what I specialize in thats you and the Jedi" Luke smiled. _Thank the force she is starting from somewhere._


	13. Chapter 13

_Enroute to Corellia_

 _I was walking through the corridors of a secluded room, it was huge and reminiscent of the emperor's throne room aboard the death star. The walls were steel cold with darkness penetrating everywhere. When suddenly a cloud of smoke extended behind me as if enveloping me in a squeezing grasp of a sarlacc tentacle to it's prey for the kill. I looked around quickly as my son appeared from behind he spoke painfully._

 _" Help me father. I can't hold on much longer ." With tears streaking down his face, I was reminded of the last time we were aboard the emperor's second death star. With no time to waste I rushed out to pull Luke towards me as a sinister laugh cackled behind . I turned with lightsaber drawn to face Palpatine._

 _The old hag had come semi-prepared this time. I saw a duo of inquisitors coming for me from each side as I rushed into battle. Their crimson blood red sabers shone with the hatred that filled their very eyes. One of them was the head or grand inquistor alongside the third sister. I remember their training and weak points as I hurriedly focus on the force to increase my speed. Luke's life was on the line and I wasn't going to hesitate this time._

 _As I striked towards my left and right, side , down and parry. I disarmed the first in no time at all. Using the blade from the fallen sister, I force pushed the other back only to watch another to come charging into the room. Assuming a ready position I used both blades the red and the blue to counterattack them using a form five assault. In a matter of minutes I was able to take them both down._

 _Breathing heavily I could see the smoke cloud in the room still cover thickly like a blanket to a babe. I used my instinct in the force to head to the signature of my son and what I saw when I got there was stopped my heart on the spot. Luke was curled up in a fetal position with his breathing next to none. I felt his signature waning to the point of no return as I reached down to cradle him in my arms. My son was a guiding light to me, my star in my universe that helped call me home to the light and here he was dying._

 _" Luke hold on son. We will make it. "_

 _" Father... I love you ... I know now why you did it .."_

 _" Did what Luke?"_

 _A dark cloaked figure turned his head towards us as he walked into the area. His deepening aura of darkness penetrating the cloud of smoke. Sidious I thought with teeth bared._

 _" Now, now Anakin surely you didn't think I'd waste such potential.. Young Luke in your arms may have been too late to save .." Sidious spoke_

 _" But I'm not " A voice spoke as it paced closer._

 _Anakin looked at the source as if his eyes were going to pop in disbelief. His boy was in his arms. He was looking at Luke Skywalker but something about him was different. His tone, edge and force signature corrupted._

 _" Luke ..son what happened"_

 _Luke ignited his saber as he stated at his father... His eyes a ghostly pale yellow where bright blue had been._

 _" I've changed teams"_

 _" I told you Anakin you'd pay for your treachery. If. you would refuse me. If have you one way or another "_

 _..._

With that Anakin jumped out of bed with saber in hand alert and ready to do battle. He looked across from his bed to find Luke' s empty which only served to anger him. He tapped into the force and ran to the signature his son carried only to find him in the lounge asleep on the sofa.

Anakin breathed out a long held breath of relief. Little didbhe know as he rushing past the girls rooms, a small brown headed princess would peek out to follow him. As Anakin gripped the door frame he found a gentle hand squeeze his shoulder so. He looked around to find his daughter looking at him with concern in her eyes. Anakin was surprised to say the least, those eyes were just like those of his beloved. Oh how many times had he looked into those pools of soft chocolate brown that soothed his very soul. He collected himself and quickly hid his emotion.

" Russ.. what's going on? "

" Nothing Princess you can go back to bed. All is fine now..false alarm." He stated looking at Luke.

She wouldn't let it go this time. Not by the way he was looking at her with such concern yet care. He was just a knight onboard for a mission yet she saw deep concern in his eyes for Luke and she dared to say her. who was he? " Did you have a vision ...about Luke?"

Anakin looked at her with pained eyes. He shook his head in agreement.

" You look like he described himself to me when he had a vision of me and Han in trouble on Bespin."

So Luke was drawn by a vision too. He only expected the pain as Vader to lure him. What did he put his kid through... Leia spoke again to shake him out of his musing.

" How do you know Luke? I mean really know him... you seem too attached to just be acquaintances?"

" Luke helped save me on a mission and I owe him alot ... he's a special kid "

Leia smiled. She could tell that he was being truthful in his words. " That he is. He's always there when you need him. In fact I don't know if I should tell you but ..I feel as though I can trust you seeing as your so clise to him...I only came to find out Luke is my brother recently. "

Anakin was pleased that Leia would open up to him this quick but assumed the force bond they shared had something to do with it. Even though he masked his signature from her , she felt it seeping through.

"Perhaps we can go to the kitchen to talk .. I wouldn't want to wake Luke up "

Leia eyed him for a moment and agreed.

...

"So you and Luke are siblings...twins in fact "

" Yes we are. Our parents, well out mother died when we were born. She married a Jedi knight."

" Do you know his name Leia? Maybe I can tell you more about him"

" I can't remember that part, my adoptive parents were vague bringing him up. "

Anakin looked down. _Can't remember or don't want too he thought._

" But I heard alot of things about him from many people. Jedi apparently from my understanding weren't allowed to marry be for I was born so they broke some rules to be together... ironic right with you being. a knight."

Anakin looked at Leia in the eye. " He must have loved her alot to break them in the first place. It was hard for a Jedi to break the code. They didn't just do it for the heck of it. In fact there are a few other knights that I know personally that broke that code. "

" Really, I was under the impression you would be upset at such a breach of conduct"

" Why, when such wonderful beings were made out of that union. You are here and as well as Luke" Anakin replied as he sipped some tea.

" Well.. thank you Russ" Leia said quietly.

" So as a child of a Jedi would that make you force senstive as well ? like your brother?"

" Yes .. although I'm not developed."

" Why is that .. it's apart of who you are, even if you love politics like ... "

" like who Russ?"

Anakin thought quick. " I was going to say your mother and father, as a queen and senator it's bound to be instilled in you."

" Yes it is... I sometimes wonder though about my mother .. my real one."

Anakin stomach churned. _I think about her too princess, all the time_. " Why is that?"

" She was just sad when I remember her sad but beautiful. I'm talking to Jedi so you would understand, it was like an imprint on my soul from birth. She was sad and died not long after we were born."

" I'm sorry to hear that. " Leia could genuinely feel the sorrow eminated from Russ. Once again she was puzzled by it all but spoke up nonetheless.

" I overheard my adoptive parents talking about her one day and her name was Padme. I don't know where she could have been from or was?

She was a Queen. Just like your a princess Leia Anakin thought. It's ironic how you ended up as royalty, you were always destined to be. It was painful to talk about but he knew he had to in order to win his child over." Was it Padme Amidala from Naboo"

At the mention of that name Leia' s stomach jumped for joy. Inside she knew that name had meaning and it just felt right. " I believe so."

" Indeed she was beautiful and was in fact a Queen of Naboo. "

" I read about her in the Senate history classes I had growing up she was a great leader. I looked up to her but I wouldn't have thought to put two together but somehow it just feels like she is ...maybe it's my wishful thinking. I always idolized her growing up as a hero of democracy."

" and she was" Anakin interrupted. " I met her before working in the Senate. She could captivate the hearts of many with a single speech and held such grace and poise. It was a tragedy when she left the Senate and our galaxy. Your insight Leia served you well. Don't negate it. Believe it. "

Leia listened to the man before her and took in every word. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him.

...

 _Corellia_

The Majesty had just exited hyperspace and was heading towards Corellian airspace. The meeting was to be held on planet at the Corellian Shipyard Headquarters as designated by Sate Pestage. The meeting would serve in interest as both the republic and empire had use of the ship manufacturing business on the planet. That and it would signify a steady exchange between the two for the first of many talks at this summit.

" We are coming out of Lightspeed sir. Should we remain in Coreelian airspace for the time or distance ourselves. "General Veers announced.

" Stay your distance but make sure that yours and Admiral Pietts team are secure and ready to transport within the day. Sate Pestage will be joining you a long with a few of the men from his majestsy' s personal guard. They will have their seperate orders of course. Your team is provide necessary coverage should any thing jump off." Admiral Fel stated.

Veers looked at his superior in question. Nothing ever good when the red guard was involved. Veers may have been a loyal imperial but he hadn't enjoyed witnessing bloodshed and you could always count on the red guard to be elite and violent at what they did. Veers nodded his agreement at his officer and headed to gather the team with the rest of the envoy.

As Veers headed to the transport he spotted Piett inform already working on stocking the necessary supplies for the trip to the planet. He hailed his fellow officer to tell him the news of their departure.

" Piett we have a special assignment coming on board ... some of the red guard from the emperor will be joining. So you know what that means. "

Piett didn't need to be told twice. The mission was a cover up for a more cover operation. It seems either the emperor didn't trust the New Republic or a different tactic was underfoot. He knew it was the Empire who called for the conference but also suspected the Emperor wanted to man his presence known for the death star incident.

Just then Sate Pestage came to the hanger flanked by three red guards and a small squad of troopers. He was accompanied by two diplomats from the hierarchy.

" Officers I'd like to leave in exactly 3 hours time towards our destination. I have a list of all authorized personnel that is to board the craft. " Pestage handed the datapad to Piett who looked it over and complied. Pestage then cleared some crates to board the ship and left.

Veers looked over at Piett in question and went on with the preparations.

A short while later Piett passed the corridors in the vessel. He stopped suddenly as he heard a voice in the corner of one of the rooms passed by. It was a officer heading on the trip with the envoy. He spoke quietly.

" So Anakin Skywalker survived the Jedi purge. A picture of him was taken as he boarded a craft on Coruscant with the Chief of State. He was dressed differently and had a cloak but even with his aging we were able to confer that it is indeed him. The Emperor will be most pleased to know."

A Jedi Piett thought. What would Palpatine be looking to in Anakin Skywalker unless he was of relation to Luke Skywalker. There had been a bounty on his head to months after the blowup of the death star both of them. What would The legendary Hero with No Fear be doing after all this time? He was reported dead. Why would the Emperor want him?

Piett hung around for a short time to hear the comm link turn off and then a another transmission come through. The Emperors voice could be heard so distinct.

" Your Majesty we have uncovered that along with Luke Skywalker we have Anakin Skywalker returned from the dead apparently. He will be accompanying the Chief of State to the conference according to Intel sightings. "

" Excellent. Ensure that a surprise is waiting on him when he arrives. I'd like to make sure he feels a glorious homecoming. "

With that Piett decided to leave back to the ship. It was almost time to go any way but he would be sure to keep an eye on the young officer he had seen and make sure that Veers knew the Jedi was a factor in their adventurous excursion. _If only Vader were here he'd have this plan in place solidly and without pomp and circumstance. The Emperor was proving a bit much for a time of peace._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hyperspace enroute to Corellia_

Luke Skywalker awoke with a sigh and started to stretch off the sofa. His force senses started to feel and stretch to every tendrils of the world around him as he rubbed his sleep ridden eyes awake. After determining that no one was around he headed for the galley where he decided to grab a cup of caf and a bite to eat. Today had been the day that they were scheduled to come out of hyperspace and enter the Corellian system. Luke was about ready for some action after a 4 day trip in space. He loved being out in the stars but that didn't necessarily quench his throat for adventure either just sitting in a ship. As he approached the galley he saw Han sitting down for a meal.

" Hey kid. What's got you up so late? Thought I'd have to go and find you. "

Luke shook his head. " I'm fine a bit tired is all, for some reason I didn't go to sleep until late. "

" Dreams? "

" No ..not this time. Just a feeling I guess. I can't shake it."

" Well kid if your worried about how this dance is gonna be thrown down don't. If you've seen one diplomatic meeting you've seen them all. I should know " Han started as he pointed a finger to himself. " Leia has been working non stop with the republic it's been like pulling teeth on a rancor to get her to slip away for a while. "

Luke smiled to himself knowing exactly how determined and stubborn his sister could be. Poor Han. The guy probably wanted some time with the girl alone; only the force knows when the last had it. Speaking of Leia" Do you know where Leia is Han ? I think we need to get briefed on the security measures and checkpoints for the mission. We land today right ? "

Just then Ahsoka walked in " If your looking for the princess she will be a bit busy. I passed by her and she was asleep on the way here. I was going to ask if she was hungry and to brief on the assignment."

" Nice to know I'm not the only one with that plan. " Luke spoke up.

" Where's that Russ character? I still owe him a game of sabacc too. There is no way in th nine hells that he was able to win over me after the first round without cheating. ..But he's good I'll give him that."

Ahsoka chuckled to herself along with Luke. " He'll be back too apparently he was sleep as well."

" How could you know coming here from Leias direction? " Han asked as he poured himself some juice.

" I can feel him.. " Ahsoka paused. Luke stretched out and indee felt the same. " in fact he's just waking up now "

" You and your force thing" Solo muttered.

...

They sat in the galley for the next few minutes and then Luke left to the training room. He wanted to get in some practice with his saber before the mission started as they had a couple hours left until they got to the system. Ahsoka decided to look for Anakin before checking on Luke. She was rewarded by catching her master just getting out of the shower dressed for the day.

" So your finally awake. Decide to grace is with your presence Skyguy?"

" Of course Snips the only way I know how. Fabulous day isn't.. another mission, another day that has to be saved. Same old, same old. "

Ahsoka shook her head but felt more to his teasing than he had tried to let on. " What's wrong? Your usually up before me. Something happen?"

Anakin sighed to himself and ran his mechanical hand through his hair. " I had a vision ... this time it was Palpatine again."

" What happened? " Ahsoka pried as she sat next to him " He got to Luke and reiterated to me that he would get me one way or the other. .. Ahsoka what if I'm too late to save him this time? What if I fail this mission? I don't think I could bear losing him. I just got my son back after all this time. " Anakin said shakily.

Ahsoka looked at him with a firm stance. " Master you can't stop everything from happening. Was it not you who told me to and I quote " keep your mind in the here and now "? I live by that because it is all we can do."

" We were fighting a war snips."

" that's exactly what we we doing now ...but being forwarded is forewarned Master. " She took her hands and placed them gently on Anakin's face to look in the eye. " We will stop this threat. If we can't who will. Luke is a big boy besides he's like you."

" I'm afraid of that. " He smirked

" He's been in plenty of jams. This time we are here with him. We will get this done. "

Anakin Skywalker was more determined after listening to his padawan logic. " We will snips. We will."

" How's things with Leia going?"

" Surprisingly well. I thought about telling her later. She seems more open to me. More understanding of Anakin anyway. Russ seems to be having an impact for a middle man. "

" The sooner the better I say. " Ahsoka said.

" I know. She's gonna blow but I mean I can feel her curiosity for me. She knows Padme is her mom too."

"You told her ?"

" Not really. She felt it in the force her connection to that name it was as clear. I only nudged her in the right direction. I just want to fix this snips. I don't know how much longer I can take Bail being the only father figure she knows."

" Patience Master, patience. She'll come around .. just like that holocron we recovered from Bane. it took some time but we did find it and the children. "

Anakin threw a pillow at her. " I'm supposed to be the master here remember.. not you" he teased.

" Well next time be more convincing at it" Ahsoka laughed

...

Luke Skywalker was busy with leaving his saber stances when he felt the presence of his sister come trickling into the room.

" Your a bit busy it seems"

" Just warming up for the trip ahead. Want to make sure I'm in shape is all."

" Luke I'm sure your going to be more than ready to take on a boring peace conference" Luke looked taken aback at her sisters appraisal of her diplomatic meeting.

" Well diplomats can occasionally get bored with their work too you know. I don't think being a Jedi has all days of sunshine no rain. "

" No it's not." Luke stared down at his saber. " You wanna have a go with me. I got another practice saber if you want."

" I don't know about that I'm not really suited for that kind of thing."

" Of course you can. Our father was a Jedi you know. That same blood very well flows through both of our veins"

" Well maybe. " Leia tensed a bit. After a while on the ship and talking to Russ about Anakin she kind of was opening up to the man. She wouldn't admit it though.

" Besides I've never known the Princess of Alderaan, Senator, and Chief of State that you are Leia Skywalker Organa to turn down a chance at showing her brother up." Luke smiled mischievously.

" Very well then. I'll give it go." She stated as she took the saber from his hand.

" I'll even go easy on you little sister."

Leia had lashed out and in a moments notice Luke quickly parried the strike. Each blow that had been rendered on both sides were fast yet precise. Leia it turned out was a natural, even though she lacked the development of her brother. Luke had remained true to his word and was easy on her but within minutes of the duel the tide turned as Leia amped things up. Left down right back went there sabers as Leia unconsciously started to use the force to anticipate Luke's movement. Luke was impressed and through their twin bond praised his sister for her her good work. Moments later Ahsoka and Anakin had headed into the room and stood watching the two as they came to fetch them for their briefing. Han had come in momentarily afterwards and was impressed at what Leia was doing in holding up to Luke.

Anakin slipped forward unconsciously and began to send his approval to the two with their duel in the force. " Watch your left opening Leia. "

Leia blocked her left. " Luke don't go to easy on her as her opponent will not. She can't get used to her brother helping all the time." Luke complied and loosened up a bit as he could feel his father want to urge his daughter to push into the force. She had been reluctant but maybe after today would change for the better. Anakin knew they were pressed for time but he hadn't anticipated that God daughter would be sparring his son and that was not only rare but a moment to be proud of. Both would make exceptional Knights and he knew it. After a few minutes Ahsoka looked over at Anakin and Anakin decided to tell Luke to end the duel.

" Great Job both of you. Leia I'm surprised at you; for a non developed force user you really did well." Leia could feel the joy and pride that came across from Russ. It had a special meaning behind it and she loved his praise. It had been a while since she felt such genuine praise radiate from a male figure since her father was dead. This man felt so alone to a missing piece of her and in only a few days time she didn't understand but was strangely drawn to looked over at him in the eye and spoke.

" Thank you that means alot from a knight. " Instictively she reached out and embraced the man. Anakin was surprised and shocked but three his arms around the girl in an instinctive reaction. He could get used to his little girls hugs.

Han spoke up " Well there's a lot of love to go around it seems but I don't see it over here"

" Of course you know I love you. You scoundrel of a smuggler. "

" That's why you care about me. " He grinned. " You like the scoundrel type"

" I beg to differ.. " She spoke as she reached into an embrace with the man and kissed him. " You'll always have a special place in my heart "

" And you mine princess"

" Excuse me for interrupting the love fest we have a meeting to get too. I know they can't start without us but we drop out of hyperspace in a hour now." Ahsoka stated. Luke agreed.

With that they headed out with Luke and Leia going for a quick shower. The rest joining them as they finished the others as Leia started to leave she held back Russ for a moment.

" I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your sypprt back there but I also should let you know for the past couple of days .. I haven't been entirely honest with you about my father. He just...its bit much to take in but I don't know how but I can trust you."

" I'm honored Leia."

She blew a breath" The man's name is Anakin Skywalker... He was the hero with no fear and I didn't get to know him. Although after all the things you've told me so far over the past time and maybe it's because I'm hearing it from a different voice that I respect him more. "

" He wasnt there when you needed him."

" No and my father ... Adoptive father" Leia said with a sigh " Bail Organa is gone. I miss him. I recently found out the man in alive someplace. "

" Leia you have every right to feel neglected or hurt. I know that Anakin is a good man and he would have never left you if the situation wasn't dire."

Leia let a single tear run down her cheek. It was rate for her to show such emotion. Anakin knew and his heart wrenched at the sight of his strong daughter so vulnerable and with a stranger to herself. He knew Leia didn't trust just anyone and that made this conversation a big deal.

" Leia you know growing up your dad would be proud of who you turned out to be. He would care deeply go you and do whatever it took to keep you safe?"

" How would you know... what relation did you have to him to know him so well. Not even Luke knew all of this and out father's master taught him "

" I guess I could read him better than most. I read him well from the times I met him. He also dealt with many things. Growing up he was a slave child in the outer rim. As Jedi we saw him come to the temple and he was different from most. He had emotions that many didn't feel because they were detached from their parents at infancy. He wasnt so he dealt with being separated from his mother harshly. I heard he won his freedom and he had help from the Jedj known as Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi Wan's master. He died on a mission and Obi Wan ended up raising Anakin as his padawan. We met several time over the years. I was a padawan as well. "

" I see. He was slave. I didn't think the republic dealt with slavery it had anti-slavery laws put into since the slave raids of the Zygerrian empire. "

It was ironic that Leia looked and sounded like Padme had in that regard to slavery. "On Tatooine with Jabba the hutt there is no such thing as anti-slavery just Anti Justice and order. " Anakin replied with a snarl.

Leia could see that it was personal to him. " I wish I knew him. I didn't know all of that." she spoke hoarsely. Anakin put a Han on her shoulder. " He would have loved you Leia so much. I know it." Leia shook her head and started to leave with Luke watching the exchange from afar. _I didn't know all of that about dad, he Master Jinn can to me and explained some things but stars. I only hope Leia doesn't kill him when he tells her the truth._


	15. Chapter 15

Corellian Landing Platform-

The Republic ship had finally arrived our of hyperspace the following day. It was decided after the briefing that Russ, Ahsoka and Luke would split up ino various checkpoints with a group of three republic soldiers on guard. The checkpoints would n at the entry of the ship yards building, the landing platform of the building and of course a Jedi inside the the meeting room. Anakin was hesitant based on his prior dreams concerning splitting up his family but the Princess was ever adamant that this was the best way to cover ground in all aspects should a potential threat jump off. Anakin would be guarding Leia. Luke was to take the entry points of the building and the landing platform was to be secured by Ahsoka. Han Solo had been put in charge of Republic Security squad while on the mission and he would be monitoring interactions from a nearby a building with a comm in hand to report suspicious activity. With all of them agreed and the diplomats ready to go they exited the landing platform to get to the guest quarters that were assigned to the duration of their stay. The conference would formally last two days and the crew would be staying at a high rise hotel on the west of the shipyard headquarters building.

Anakin Skywalker was at odds to talk to his daughter. He wanted to stop cloaking his presence and just reveal to her to he was, the charade was enough after almost a week of it. The more time he spent with her as Russ the more she enjoyed his presence and that wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go down. Just as the group was descending down the ramp towards the hotel room he was interrupted by Ahsoka.

" Isn't this just like old times. I can't tell you how many scenarios have been going through my mind of issues that can happen Master. I can go down a list of all the jams we've been through. " She laughed.

" Hopefully we'll be in the clear and nothing jumps off." Anakin smirked. Ahsoka looking at him optimistic but replied.

" Well it would happen if you weren't a Skywalker and that proverbial luck that comes with you. Remember the first time we saved stinky and I asked you when Jabba had us cornered in his palace if that sort of thing happens to you all the time."

" And I said everywhere I go. Yes Snips I remember too well." Anakin chimed in.

" Relax Skyguy we will get through this I can sense your tense. We are about to stay at a luxury resort, albeit for security to a chief of state but still."

" Absolutely guys this will be a great time. " Luke spoke up. " Just keep your mind on the positive Russ" Luke spoke with a wink.

...

 _Corellia_

As the group settled into their quarters, Han approached Leia at the balcony of their suite.

" I got the itinerary for the conference and it seems tonight is the opening reception summit, followed by a dinner. Then tommorow will be a discussion period on republic/imperial requests- Such a fancy word for a long drawn out brawl of words your worshipfulness. " He winked." then if all ends well..."

" We have a list written of procedure and formalities by a secretary on both sides and we sign the document by the morning of the third day . " Leia spoke up. It sounded like a pretty straight forward couple of days.

" But you know before we have to go there are a couple things I was thinking that we could work on, you see I'm a little rusty at negotiation skills you see. I was hoping.." He started as his hand slipped around her waist staring at the view of the sky lanes off the balcony. Leia gently took his hand intertwined her fingers between his. She began to kiss him longingly. With each kiss Solo started to muff up his words. " That ... You'd .. tutor me."

Leia smiled into his mouth and whispered with a raised brow" I think I can find the time to get it done. I'd say its been a long overdue lesson Captain" As she ran her fingers through his hair scruffing it up.

...

Anakin had rounded the corner to room he was sharing with Luke and Ahsoka. He had been thinking about how he was going to address the issue with Leia and how she would react. It was best to approach this isolated in a room, maybe in the ship home to save the trouble of her getting angry. Luke came to his father after sensing his thoughts.

" She may not like it but she's your daughter, Father. She's opening up to you just try to to find a good time soon. I think the closer she gets to you the more pain she will feel when this is over. "

" Agreed.. you can only trick someone like her for so long.. trained or not in the force." Anakin sighed.

" Its for the best, besides she's with Han right now. I know you can feel them too down the hall. "Luke teased.

" Son, I'm not exactly the best one to agree with a smuggler making out with my daughter to be frank. She's a princess and deserves such.I see though she won't be listening to me."

" Han is a great guy. He is good hearted and kind... rough on the outside a bit but good nonetheless. He's also my friend."

" Not helping Son." He smirked.

From a distance a watchful eye was lurking on the two young men as a spy for the imperial forces was looming from a nearby complex. He gotten word through intelligence that Anakin Skywalker survived the purge and with his image he collected he was able to get a reading on ID tracer for a facial recognition. It was a match indeed no matter how much Anakin changed his clothing or his hair color the man still stood to be a correct trace. The spy quickly commed a friend to get his emperor's plan all went down Skywalker would be too occupied to endure the festivities of the evening.

...

The opening reception of the ceremonies was in full swing and the emperor's envoy had arrived to the party. The shuttle arrived as Sate Pestage and his crew came off the landing platform into the building. Some of the high profile members of both Republic and Coruscant were there to witness the event. With that the press coverage was also in full swing to it's adoring audience never to miss a beat of course.

Leia had arrived in a white Alderanni gown and elaborate updo escorted by Captian Solo in his New Republic military garb. Leia was also accompanied by a crew of senators who were personal friends including Mon Mothma. The event was in full swing as Anakin, Ahsoka, and Luke came decked out in the best as well for undercover security. The place was to be on lockdown and Anakin wanted to make sure that nothing went off without a hitch. He watched as his daughter greeted Pestage and a low growl escaped his mouth. Luke was standing nearby and felt the anger off his dad.

 _You know him, Father? He sent through their bond._

 _Yes, an absolute phony and where he is something manipulative is sue to take place. Sate cannot be trusted. He was a personal friend and advisor to ...Palpatine_

 _I see. We will just have to keep a close eye on the situation then._

 _You bet Luke._

Anakin commed Ahsoka who was by the entry point to the make sure things were ok.

" How's things going Ahsoka?"

" According to plan nothing unusual here ...yet. Another couple ku st headed in a woman and man but other than that nothing"

" Keep your senses and eyes peeled. Skywalker out."

As the night dragged on Anakin could notice that the Senate proceedings where just as they used to be..not that he missed them of course. He looked around and saw that their was and Luke had taken to talking to a young lady in the corner. Other than that it was a dull evening until halfway into the night.

" Excuse me Sir but you look familiar, Do I know you?" a young gentleman approached him.

" Are you with the republic envoy and a Jedi knight at that ?!" His escort chimed in.

Upon being looked at closer by the man, Anakin bucked under close scrutiny. He began to straighten up and looked at the young couple.

" Tes, I am here with the republic."

The woman shouted with excitement as she looked at his face. " You look like Anakin Skywalker , the famed hero with no fear. It is you. It has to be. I thought you died in the purge. It was reported everywhere. Your a legend. "

Anakin looked around at the curious gazes of people attracted by the commotion of the couple. A magazine reporter quickly switched over to him when he heard the words Skywalker. In an instant Photos started to sound off as reporters called into their partners for the exclusive of the year.

" Live from the Corellian Diplomatic Summit, we have something better for our viewers than they would ever guess. It has been reported just now that Anakin Skywalker of the Galactic republic and Jedi Order has been deemed alive and well. This is not a fluke either folks. Here he is. "

Cameras flocked to him in a instant as Skywalker started to walk out of the room with reporters coming in from left to right to bombard him. As he started to leave he was faced with questions.

" Is it true that you aided the rebellion in overthrowing the empire?"

" Did you hide all these years in the unknown territories?"

" What brought you to show your face in the galaxy now? "

" Are there anymore Jedi with you in hiding?"

Luke Skywalker rushed to aid his father in the commotion and tried to summer things down. Ahsoka had felt a great disturbance in the hallway as she was coming in and led Skyguy out through a back door to an adjacent room.

Luke reached up to explain to the crowd what was going on, when he was suddenly asked of his relation if any was to Anakin Skywalker since sharing the last name. Luke took a breath as he scanned the room to find Leia. She was seen in the back room upon hearing her father's name. She had a small squad of troopers around and Luke signaled for some to clear the room. In the next 15 minutes the room was under control with security escorting unwanted attention out do the premises.

...

Anakin Skywalker looked at Ahsoka and went to find his daughter to make sure everything was alright. He found her sitting outside of the grand hall with a holo photo of Russ or should she say Anakin . Her eyes looked fuming angry and she was upset to say the least, Anakin reached out with the force and felt his daughters aura a mix of emotions not just of anger but hurt, surprise and underlying relief.

" Leia I want to explain.."

" Who are you really ? " She snapped out loud. Anakin knew when to back off as she was his daughter after all. He cleared his force aura and allowed her to stretch out to sense it.

" It was you...all this time. I knew something was up and I felt like I could ...trust you, believe you. It's because I knew the connection. Why did you lie to me? "

" Leia I didn't mean to... I just wanted to protect you ... I knew you wouldn't want to see me" Anakinspoke weakly.

" Can you blame me? Especially after all this week. I finally was learning to see you for the first time and now I don't know who you are"

" You know me Princess. It's always been me. "

" Save it. Luke was in on it from the start wasn't he?"

Anakin lowered his eyes in agreement.

" Can we do this back at the hotel?" Han had walked in and said. " The press coverage is mad and the conference will resume tommorow. So we all need to regroup and think ..eh pops" He replied looking at Anakin.

" Fine Solo. " With that his daughter stomped past him and went to the landing platform for her pick up to the hotel. Luke had caught up with them and was greeted with a cold shoulder by his sister.

" Needless to say she found out" Luke spoke up to his dad. " I'm on the receiving end too huh."

" Yep" Anakin said " Sorry son. "

" She'll come around ...eventually."

" At this rate it'll be when Hoth unfreezes or Mustafar freezes over...take your pick"

With that the transport ride to the hotel was dead quiet and Anakin felt more pained than ever looking at Luke and Ahsoka. If he found out who set them up he'd been done for. Yet in all his pain Anakin felt a sliver of hope looking at his daughter resting into Solo. _Maybe the force isn't so cruel after all to leave me in a feud with my daughter._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hotel on Corellia_

" Dad .. Dad where are you ? I know your out here. You can't hide and you shouldn't" Luke spoke.

Anakin Skywalker had found a sanctuary in his room since the ordeal with the media. He was angry to have to deal with the press yet again and while it was a relief that they weren't pestering him about Darth Vader, he was a bit overwhelmed with the questions concerning his whereabouts the last 20 years. He also had to deal with Leia too. His little angel, he was pained to see her so heartbroken when he found her staring at his image on the holoscreen as the media have his identity away. He was so sure he'd be able to cloak his presence and hide until he formed a near perfect relationship with her. Things didn't exactly go as planned and while he should have seen this coming as a father he only hoped her reaction would have been different. He sat in the room pondering the mess that went down and knew sooner or later he would have to go out and deal with the aftermath. They had to change the game plan for tomorrows meeting at the summit. He didn't want Leia to go alone but if security would only bombard him again he might just have to let Ahsoka and Luke handle the situation.

Uh what do I do ? Anakin thought. He walked out of his room he shared with Luke and Ahsoka to the overlooking balcony. The stars were out and it the hanger bay was nearby. He was so sure he could possibly escape for a flight to clear his head if a republic starfighter had been brought. Oh how it so easy to attain peace among the stars, out there in space with only an endless blanket of darkness and starlight to guide you. Anakin reached his hand out above him praying to the force for help.

" Don't give up yet my friend. She'll come around eventually she is just like you, you know stubborn to the last." Obi Wan Kenobi appeared in the balcony behind him.

" Old man it is good to see you. I'm not so sure she will. Master I can deal with the press to a degree I always have that's not the thing but Leia my little angel she means " Anakin paused and drew in a breath only to have released it slowly " so much to me. She reminds me of padme in spirit and her looks but I know she carries more of me than she admits. She's my girl and seeing her rejection of me ...hurts so much. "

Obi Wan nodded his head while stroking his beard " I know is an amazing young woman. She does you and Padme proud. But think Padawan would you remain angry in her place if you found out the way she did about your parent given the circumstances? "

Anakin shook his head in agreement after a long pause. " I would and I would be kriffing angry as a rancor on a warpath. " He began as he paced around to lean on the balcony rail. " I would eventually though forgive and know that what was said was true. "

Obi Wan held a hand on his shoulder. " Then she will come around. If you will so will she. Maybe in less time than you, she is after all half Padme's blood too."

Anakin wrenched upon hearing his wife's name. " She is. Let's hope so Obi Wan."

" Indeed. Just remember while your approaching this issue with the media that things aren't always as they seem. Remember your teachings on instinct Anakin. Don't play directly into your opponents hand. "

Anakin smirked mischievously " Unless we want to spring the trap."

" I see some things never change. I know you will figure it out then. Smoke screens are valuable assets to use. Make sure that you tend to give the proper credit where it's due."

" I know someone set me up. I need to know who though. I for sure know the empire remnant is behind this. I just need to figure out how to understand it all. I need some eyes on the inside Master"

" Don't worry Anakin, the force will provide. Just keep your focus on the present. Be mindful as my old master would say. " Obi Wan smiled.

" I will and Obi Wan I missed you. I wish you were here with me. "

" I am here with you Anakin there is no death only the force and I will remain with you. until next time." Obi Wan started to fade into the background.

" Dad ..Dad..." Luke was knocking at the door. Anakin made his way over to it to open the door and greet his son.

" Luke.. Just needed a minute. "

" Yeah I know ...but you can't hide forever we need a new plan. If the press will be there tommorow to hound us again we should back track and figure out what to do . Ahsoka is trying to do damage control with Leia but how quick that will be is only up to the force to decide. "

" I know. Princess is a bit stubborn in her listening skills but she will come around I know it. She's got a right to be upset too Luke"

" Yeah. I guess she does. Anyway do you have something in mind for a set up. "

" I do actually and this is what we will do..." Anakin pulled Luke to the couch to explain his plan of action.

...

" Ahsoka I really don't want anything to do with the man or you and Luke this evening. I will be available to converse on our next course of action before out departure in the morning by 0900. We leave by 0930 to get to the summit at 1000. I have Han with me now and anything you need to tell him can be explained for my earliest convenience. Now I will be retiring for the evening if you or my father haven't noticed it's been a long. long day. Good night Knight Tano.

With that the door to the suite closed and a guard was instructed to watch the quarters for the night. Ahsoka wasn't concerned about a mere security guard but it bugged her that Leia shared Skyguys attitude and it was worse when she was in princess mode. The girl could be a handful, had she not known that Anakin was sorry and the man went through so much? He never would have left her and her brother had he been given the chance to raise them in the first place.

Ahsoka Tano stood in place determined to get one thing off her chest towards Leia. The guard was adamant she would leave but it didn't matter she stayed out. Anakin could feel the tension coming off his padawan as she was outside of Leias room and as bad as he knew Leia was with her temper Ahsoka would win when she wanted to be heard. That innocent smile didn't fool him for a second. Instead of reply to her frustration he waited for her to finish her beef with the girl. Maybe it would work out do the best. A small set of footprints came about 15 minutes later to the door. Captain Solo had answered for Leia and judging by Ahsoka' s look Han wasn't going to be getting away with telling the Togruta to go to her room for the night.

" I am not going anywhere until I speak with her highness in there. " She said with stern eyes. Han was a bit intimidated by the look but didn't show his feelings instead he tried to reason with her but to no avail he left to get Leia. He was too tired after tonight to deal with this. A few minutes later Leia came to the door and the guard was dismissed.

" I thought I told you.."

Ahsoka cut her off in a minute " You may think you can tell me what you like highness. I am not a subordinate for you to command. As for why I will not leave I want to tell you this and I will not be interrupted. " She eyed Leia as she began to go on and the princess matches her stare." Your father may have did what he did but he had good reason to and he does deserve the respect you should have given to him. You think your the only one he wronged sister. The man kriffin attacked me on Malachor V. I almost died quite literally. He told me he would kill me. " Leia was speechless at this revelation She held her arms crossed in front of her chest though not backing down. " I know what he did was wrong to you. But honey he cut off your brothers hand too for force sake. But do you know who has lost the most out of us all... Anakin Skywalker. He did by not raising the both of you, by leaving an order in pieces he would have defended with his life, a republic in shambles and he was alone with your mother, yes your mother being shown to him in visions dying before his turn to the darkside. He did it to save her. Yet he lost her and thought he killed the woman. I know it's not my place to say it but it's true. He was tricked worst than all of us. His old Master died at his hands and you want to throw a temper tantrum. There's a lot more to him than you think and I know you felt it as Russ and you know it's him; now whether you believe it or not. Now we will see you in the morning Princess"

With that the young Togruta left Leia standing the hall way alone with her thoughts. She was upset but things started to look a bit blew out a sigh of frustration after passing Han in the hallway.

" Is everything ok sweetheart?" He said gently.

" No it's not. I'm just confused, angry and frankly ticked right now. Can I have some time alone please?"

" Of course Leia. If you need anything I'll be here for you." With that Leia entered her room in her suite and shut the door to rest. She could take no more for the day.

...

Ahsoka made it back to the room with the others. Anakin had greeted her and asked if everything was ok.

" I felt your signature snips you had words with Leia didn't you?"

" I did master. I had a chat amongst girls that's all. A heart to heart and I feel she may see things a bit differently now. She needed to be taken down a peg or two."

" You know she's my daughter right? " He teased.

" I know and that's why I could handle it. She's not that tough"

" Speak for yourelf Ahsoka." Luke chimed in. " She's a fireball that one."

" I know Luke but she's just confused. She loves your dad but she had to realize a few things first form a different point of view and I think this worked. "

Anakin Skywalker trusted his padawan and he felt that the force was already working in his favor and was thankful for friends like Ahsoka, well family practically.

" Snips if she was training to a Jedi and this works I'm seriously considering you to train her."

Ahsoka smiled " Really ? We would have to see about that. Handling you is enough work on its own."

" Very funny. So I planned out a track we can try tommorow. I think that since the press will target me and Luke I want you to guard Leia up front and I will be bringing up the rear disguised as a guard. We can say that I took ill as a excuse. I'll be there the third day and Luke can handle administering entry point detail. "

" You think this will do Skyguy?"

" It has to Ahsoka, with dad and me on the background we can get the press off the summit and make sure we take control of the situation more clearly with you at the forefront. "

" If that's what you want Master?" She spoke looking at Anakin.

" Yes make sure she's safe to your best ability."

" I will Anakin I will. Luke make sure that your squad is righ on security no one gets in or out without clearance you know the drill."

" Already checked the identification records. We are a go."

" Great now I need some sleep meds, I'm exhausted. " Ahsoka yawned.

" Agreed" Both Skywalkers spoke up.


	17. Chapter 17

_Corellia Hotel_

Leia had awoken from a tough sleep after last night's events. She was tired and upset that she still had to face the man she was supposed to call father. He was a mystery to her and Ahsoka had spoke some things to her yesterday that got Leia to wondering if she was a bit too harsh after all, apparently she hadn't known the pain and the extent he went through to get to save his family. But then there was still the fact that he was Darth Vader all those years and she couldn't understand why someone so loving could turn into a nightmare. The equation in her mind just didn't add up to her. Just then a small knock was heard at the door.

" Princess it's time to get ready to go. We have a briefing in a few minutes to discuss your security measures with Luke and the rest. " Han shouted through the door.

" I'm coming. Hold your horses nerfherder. " She spoke back.

Leia had went to the fresher to wash her face and upon looking in the mirror she found that she saw a reflection of someone she knew staring back at her. It didn't occur before but she did have a few of Anakin's features. She stated long and hard at herelf curious at how she couldn't see this before. After a few minutes Leia decided to put everything behind her and get ready for the duties of politics that were to come for the day.

...

After a half hour the princess strode into the main room of her suite where Luke, Anakin and Ahsoka awaited her. Ahsoka spoke up to her not being one to shy away from this matter.

" Leia we have come to a conclusion on a different form of plan for your security in the interests of everything that has happened. " Ahsoka started.

" Ahsoka will be with you today as Luke and I have switched places. Luke will be entry point and I will disguised as a guard to get into the building without press coverage. The press if asked will be told that I am ill and will be taking a leave of absence until tommorow morning for the last day. " Anakin chimed in.

" Is this permissible Leia? " Luke asked.

Leia thought about it for a minute and vouldnt figure out a effective alternative. " I agree. Well thought out plan. " She spoke with a diplomatic tone and slight nod of approval.

The formalities were tough for the Skywalker men to handle with Leia but they went with her lead. After breakfast the team headed to their respective roles for a prompt arrival at 1000.

...

 _Shipyard Headquarters_

Firmus Piett and General Veers were heading into the building to begin standard inspection for the proceedings ahead. The duo headed into the rooms to make sure all was according to standard and prepaations were underway as well as security detail posted due to last night's press breach incident. The two men thought it was a huge shake up from the usually boring proceedings politics provided as imperials. When Piett headed into the great room he caught sight of a young man who was headed out into adjoining corridor of the room. Slowly and discreetly he he followed at a distance until he heard a voice in the was low and raspy and sounded like the emperor's.

"Since the success of last night's homecoming was a hit so much. I need you to move forward with the next phase. Get Luke Skywalker on the ship by any means necessary. See to it however that his father is preoccupied. I don't have to tell you how to do your job assassin? " The voice held a deadly edge with that question only the Emperor could enforce.

" No, Your highness. It will be done by any means necessary. "

" Good. I warn you if any harm is to come to him. It will be last job of your career, I hope I make myself clear"

" Crystal Milord." The assassin spoke with a slight now of his head. The comm cut out abruptly as he sought to work.

Piett looked around knowing full well that this was going to turn into a bad day for him and his partner. Luke Skywalker as much as he was considered a terriost for his death star fiasco, didn't know what he was in for. It seemes the emperor had big plans for the boy now what he didn't know exactly. Conflicted about Skywalker, Piett thought for a moment as he made his way back to the event. The boy only wanted peace and was willing to break every rule to attain it but had he really been wrong. Not only that but he had a family and related to his boyhood hero from the War- Anakin Skywalker. Something told Piett he hadn't gotten the full message.

...

As the meeting started the formalities began to get underway. The princess strode in accompanied by a much smaller entourage than last night. With the press surrounding everyone looked certain as if the scandal would have pressed the republic home. Leia stopped with about two interviews given before she took her seat in the main and his men were seated to her right and she on the left. In between the two sides was a symbol of both New Republic and Empire territories as two hands were joined out underneath them.

Sate Pestage gave his speech first which seemed to last about 15 minutes. Anakin looked around in his uniform wondering if this was the longest 15 minutes of his life. Ahsoka stood off to the side flanking Leias group while Luke was seen at the entry point to the room. Anakin had instructed the boy on how to mask his force signature so that those around him while on duty wouldn't recognize him. Luke got it down quickly after only bring instructed for a short time in the were going smoothly so far as Sate started to wrap his speech up.

" So friends.. As we father today to witness the first of a new era let us not forget all the possiblities that await for both Republic and Imperial forces to coexist in mutual respect and harmony. With that Princess Leia, Chief of State I'd ask you to give your remarks."

Leia stood up ever graceful and true to her political heritage. An walked over to the middle of the podium and spoke with authority. Anakin was proud of his little angel and despite their arguments he let his pride for her known. Leia looked over to the corner of the room as she could feel the adulation and strength coming from her father. It caught her off guard but she quickly resumed.

" Today we are here to celebrate a joining of two long at war entities of State. I am hopeful that despite everything in our past, we can learn from the mistakes we have taken and move forward together. The promise of reconciliation and a brighter tommorow are not to be withheld from anyone. For I believe in second chances. May this union burn bright for all to see."

As Leia paused she couldn't help but hear the hypocrisy in her speech as an thought of her father. It was ironic that she said she was a believer in second chances only to look up and see him as the first person in the room. At once she smiled and thanked the people that were in attendance for the day, then say down.

The morning went by quickly following those proceedings. The debates were tiresome into the afternoon and soon everyone was breaking for lunch in the banquet hall. Leia was seated for a few moments only to feel that she had to go to the fresher. She slipped out after excusing herself and passed Ahsoka who followed at a distance. Leia had been in there for five minutes when Ahsoka began to pick up a disturbance coming from the force. In the ventilation shaft there had been an intruder that descended from the ceiling. As Leia stood in the middle of the facilities she began to fight back as her opponent began to advance upon her. The princess had excellent hand to hand capabilities and was able to use the force to increase her awareness of her opponent's attacks be for the happened without thought. Ahsoka rushed into the room only to face the attacker that was at hand with her save ignited. The Togruta began to easily deflect the shots and quickly disarmed the assassin only to feel a tinge in the back of her neck. Something else was coming. As soon as she pointed the assassin to the ground she heard a huge thud against the wall of the room as a bomb had gone off. Ahsoka in an instant force pushed Leia through the back door to shield her from the attack and was taken out in the process.

As Leia discovered what was happening in the blast , she found herself flung to the wall on the outside of the room, unconscious and laid out a female young woman approached the scene. She quickly gathered the princess after injecting her with a small syringe. Leia held bruising but not as bad as Ahsoka thanks to her sacrifice.

Anakin Skywalker who was on the other side of the building rushed out to beat the young woman as he felt the blast was coming shortly before it set loose. The man came a bit too late as he saw his padawan laid out in the wreckage of the easy wing. Needless to say everyone in the dining area was panicked. The guards quickly escorted everyone to safety while Luke went to see about the situation.

Anakin picked up his young padawan who was bruised by the head and knew she had done what was needed and he signaled for a medical capsule to be brought right away. Clinching his fists he laid Ahsoka down gently as he went to track Leia. He had finally cornered the female assassin to parking garage of the facility but as he was about to force grip the girl she jumped off the ledge onto a approaching speeder but not without leaving a departing gift. A holodisk inscribed with his name on it. The elder Skywalker picked it up. He would make whoever did this pay and dearly.

As Anakin started to rush back to the building he was greeted by his son and Han.

" Do you get Ahsoka help and how she is?" He demanded to the two men. He never would have left her if his daughter wasn't in jeopardy.

" She's been picked up and taken to the local hospital for treatment and I wouldn't go just yet as no one can visit her she's in triage I already checked." Luke spoke not missing a beat.

" ok. " Anakin breathed.

" Where's Leia? " Han questioned frantic. " Did you find her old man?"

" Solo I did and she got away with an assassin. I will find her I promise you that. " Anakin said with a aggressiveness neither had seen since Vader was around.

" It was the imperials who took her it had to be." Luke stated.

" Well now we go back to building and see if any clues can be found so we can hurry up and find her cause I'm not resting until she gets found. She saved my life. We got to get her back."

" Don't worry Han we will. " Luke spoke fiercely.

"I believe we already know who it is." Anakin growled as he saw the picture of the holodisk" Sidious."


	18. Chapter 18

_Aboard The Majesty - Imperial Vessel_

Leia was knocked out for quite awhile as it had been a day since she was taken. She hadn't known this of course and slowly started to regain her sight, as her vision stopped blurring she looked around to discover a room draped with the finest furnishings. It almost looked like she were home in the Alderaani Palace. Drapes hung over windows in the ship, the furniture was exquisite and the bed she was laying on was surpringly color was overwhelmingly red and black.

As she say up she could only think that her captors were trying to lure her into a false sense of security. With all her night she true to figure out where the nearest exit was so that she could formulate a plan of escape. Not too long into that train of thought however came the sound of the door opening slowly from the entrance of the suite and what came next couldn't possibly have been more of a surprise to the young woman.

" I hope you are enjoying your quarters Milady, for it should suit the needs of a princess just so or should I say former princess now chief of state. " The Emperor spoke with a sinister air to his voice.

" The accommodations are quite lovely, I should've known though that they were too good to be true like the corpse standing in front of me. "

" Only the best for the daughter of an old enemy. But don't worry your highness your not exactly who I am looking for. Your father will be here soon enough if memory serves correctly... He was always desperate to save those he cared about.

Leia cringed upon hearing her father, she may not have left on the same terms as him but she didn't want him to become caught up with this scum bag anymore and where Anakin was sure to go..she thought.

" Young Skywalker is to follow exactly princess" Palpatine stated as he read her thoughts easily. " You do catch on quickly. Please now do enjoy your stay it would be rather inhospitable for you to act so in a guests place after all the trouble I went for you after all. " With that Sidious left as he stationed two red guards to watch Leias room. The princess was upset to say the least but worried more about her family than she did herself at the moment. What he had in store do her brother and dad only Sidious knew but it wouldn't be pleasure trip that's for sure.

...

 _Adjacent landing bay_

"Father... calm down we will find a way to get to her. Don't panic though" Luke spoke. He was truthfully trying to keep his own rage in check which was proving a hard thing for the young Jedi. Luke looked to Han for some help.

" Don't look at me. I'm with your father on this one. The old corpse has gone too far. "

Anakin Skywalker looked around thinking of what to do. He remembered his visions he had and knew that Palpatine wanted revenge against him and his family but somehow the image of Luke falling was wrenching at his heart, he was distraught on what to do if he brought his son with him and decided to keep him back.

"Luke the emperor is powerful and I don't want what happened last time to occur again Son, so I want you to stay here and make sure that the republic envoy is taken care of. " Anakin looked at his son firmly.

" No...no dad I'm not going to sit around while you gave him again. No way in the nine hells is that happening. You need me and if I have sneak aboard to help you search I will, she's my sister. We are a family."

" Luke I have my reasons for not wanting you to come with me. Can you just leave it at that for once."

" Dad no I will not. if you think I'm going to turn to the dark side your gravely mistaken. I didn't last time and I won't this time. Don't let your fear control you."

" When you have kids one day I hope to hear this same thing come out of your mouth son. If you are coming because I stubbornly know you will let's go I believe I know where to start. The shipyard building where the imperials are probably still around preparing to get on board back to their star destroyer. "

Han spoke as he looked around" Anakin I believe getting on board their shuttle might be the only way, apparently a blockade has surrounded the planet if you can peer upwards as well as see the news board over there. "

" An imperial fleet was ready...Sidoius Is going to force is to come to him. No one's leaving or entering until this thing gets confronted. Han I need you to assemble every republic fighter you can find."

" You want to mount a front to engage an imperial blockade. We don't have enough ships"

" This coming from the rebel hero who took out a death star hilariously outnumbered by his old man and troopers" Han said.

" Well I guess so."

" Then get on it Han. Comm me when you are able too. I want cover if we are to get aboard Sidious's main ship."

" A distraction to get to Leia. I like it, count me in." The Corellian piped up.

" Luke you can come with me or aid Han it's your choice ?"

" I'm coming to help my sister. Han can get help. We are near a shipyard facility for stars sake. "

" Then let's go. I want to make a stop by the building site first. I have a bunch what we need will be there."

...

 _Shipyard Hanger bay_

Firmus Piett and General Veers were conversing about the recent events that occurred. Neither was too keen on the treachery of the empire towards this peace conference as this war was getting the galaxy no where.

" This has to do with Skywalker and the Emperors hatred of him."

" One man's obsession causing all this destruction it's a waste of resources if you ask me. "

" Indeed Veers. If Lord Vader were here this wouldn't have been so cut throat of an operation. I knew the spy was ordered to get Skywalker I just didn't know to this extent. Now it looks as if we are the terrorists. "

Anakin and Luke had walked around the room Piett and Veers were talking as they made their rounds to look for clues on a transport to the star destroyer. Anakin stopped Luke upon hearing Pietts voice.

 _Luke he told his son through their bond, don't move. I believe I hear the voice of an old officer of mine._

 _The man over in the corner?_

 _Yes its Piett and looks like Veers. They were around the only two men I deemed competent enough to work under myself._

 _Help must have really been bad then. Luke sent teasing._

 _You'd be surprised Son. I believe them to be fine men, maybe they would aid is to a ship._

 _Only one way to find out.._

Anakin Skywalker walked into the room to approach Piett.

" Admiral Piett I see your still living. "

" Skywalker, what in blazes are you doing here we are ordered to arrest you on site. "

" If you must gentleman, but I sense your two different type of men. I worked with you both before as Lord Vader.

" Now I know your bluffing "Veers chimed in.

" Well then prove it Admiral. Remember that time I ordered an invasion to begin the rebel invasion of the Brentaal system and we headed into a trap.

" Only to have Lord Vader jump into the from lines and turn the battle saving the lives of hundred of men with only a single fighter." Piett spoke.

" What about the time Commander Kent went on to deploy the troops for empire day celebration and you told me a rather confidential matter if you truly are Vader.

" I told you I detest the celebration and that I found no meaning ...for I felt I lost more than I gained on that day. " Anakin spoke.

" True. Last one how did Ozzel die ?"

" He was an incompetent idiot whose tactic almost cost us a battle. He was disposed of by myself. Should you like a demonstration gentleman?"

" No we believe you My Lord. It's good to see you alive. Things have gone rather south since your departure. "

" Well men I'm not going to lie I came to bring some order for the last time; not as Vader but as Anakin Skywalker. This is my son Luke as you should know by now. " Luke stepped forward in greeting. My daughter was kidnapped and I need to get her back. Do you know of a ship. "

" The Chief of State is your daughter sir ? I thought she was Organa's child." Anakin shook his head and looked him into the eye. "Yes Sir. We can assist you. We take off for the destroyer- _The Majesty_ in about 15 standard minutes now. If you hurry I'm sure with your expertise you can claim trooper armor for your son and sneak aboard as a prisoner we have acquired. "

" Very well men. I know this is considered treason. I am grateful for your loyalty. "

" Any thing for you. As Vader we respected you but as Anakin Skywalker you were somewhat a childhood hero of mine sir. " Piett spoke up. Veers nodded in agreement.

General Veers spoke up " My Lord we have uncovered two seperate occasion where the Emperors spies were conversing about young Skywalker, I believe he's the real bait for this trap."

" Thank you Veers I suspect that and more. Tell me everything you saw please."

...

 _Republic Embassy - Corellia_

Han Solo went up into the building to greet senator Mothma he had contacted her as soon as he'd left Anakin and Luke. After telling her of his plan he requested the aid of the senator to negotiate help securing available pilots from the Corellian defense. If the planet was blockaded it was also a planetary affair so that would technically qualify for immediate aid. The senator had contacted Solo within a half hour after he had already put into call for all available republic troopers that came along with the security detail for Leia, the numbers weren't as high but he could work with around 8 pilots to start.

Mon Mothma had been assured by the Minister of Defense that she would get immediate aid within the hour. About twenty extra pilots were insured for General Solo and that would have to work with the time constraint of a surprise attack. The best thing about it was the fact that Corellians were known for their piloting as well as ship building skills.

" General Solo I'm pleased to see you. I am sorry about the situation with Leia, we will get her back. As far as fighters to assist you in the blockade I have been able to secure around 20 for you to take into combat. Under short notice these were available for immediate assistance. "

" That's good Senator. We can work with that. Most likely we just need to create a diversion for Anakin and Luke to get to Leia aboard the star destroyer. "

" Well then we had best get to it General. It'll be like old times. They will meet you in the hanger bay of the shipyard building for take off per the defense ministers order. "


	19. Chapter 19

Anakin and Luke accompanied by Admiral Piett and General Veerrs managed to make their way to the lift. The elder Skywalker had ensured that Luke was disguised properly by granting the boy stormtroopers armor. It was a shame how the poor trooper had to be knocked out in a swift force push against the wall, but Anakin assumed that it had to be done. He was just glad that Luke was able to do it so quickly. With the acquired armor and Anakin Skywalker handed on board as Pietts prisoner they began to make it to the loading dock.

" Admiral Piett I see you've got a suspect in custody, identification please? An assailant who was caught making trouble in the blast during the conference sir. He was believed to be the convict for taking needless imperial lives."

" Very well, a direct attack against the empire is a direct assault on our emperor. Take him away."

 _Your emperor won't know what a real attack is until I give him one,_ Anakin thought darkly.

Once on board the brig Veers and Piett swept the two into an adjacent room when the all clear was given. Inside the room Anakin took out the security cameras using the force and Luke quickly released his helmet.

" Well that worked we are on the transport. Now what Father? "

" Han should be momentarily advancing his forces to occupy the fleet and command deck so we can sneak aboard to find your sister. "

" We aren't going to be walking through this one this time."

" Not gonna lie this is going to be a fun one son. " Anakin said while he smirked wryly.

" Sir" Piett spoke up. " We are willing to aid you in anyway possible."

" My Lord just tell us what you need. " Veers agreed.

" Thank you gentleman, and I appreciate your help. I will need you to do one last thing once we are onboard. If I remember The Majesty and her schematics correctly I should know exactly where Leia is being kept. I need some additional cover on board in case the superiors aren't as occupied with solo as I need them to be. "

Veers looked at Piett he I knew just what to do to get the job done.

" Luke your with me, we are going to retrieve your sister. Stay sharp and don't lag behind."

" I think I can handle a mission with my dad. "

The time to act had come as the shuttle was approaching the hanger bay of the star destroyer. Anakin could feel a apprehension and a strong seeping fear he hadn't had felt in ages. As he focused his mind on the task ahead he could have sworn he heard Obi Wan speaking to him. He had said " The force will be with you always. Be mindful and don't allow surprises to over take you whatever they may be. " Of course surprises were sure to come dealing with his former master. He would have to be strong he was Anakin Skywalker after all and he had won before, had too again for his children.

...

Han Solo rushed into the hanger wing of the shipyard building. He had found his crew of eight pilotsawaiting his instruction along with his instruction along with the 20 other Corellian defense fighters that came. After formulating a plan to rush the blockade and provide cover for the Skywalkers, Solo called the men into a short meeting to brief the course of action.

"Alright. The Empire as you know has decided to blockade the planet. it's a surprise to be sure but nothing we can't handle. The group will break into two squads Red 1 and Red2 I'll be leading squad 1 and Commander Frey here will be leading the second. First team will be flying fighter formation in a standard divide and conqueror tactic. Once we draw the empire ships out squad 2 will rush in to aid by taking out the deflector shields on the destroyer as well as the torrents. If all goes well with Commander Skywalker leading the assay from the inside of the enemy cruiser we will be sure to breach the blockade. "

The men talked amongst themselves for a moment. Then Commander Frey spoke up " The imperials messed with the wrong planet. Corellians dont run, we stand and fight to the last blow."

" Agreed, this is my home planet as it is yours it's a personal endeavor boys. Let's take it to them. " Solo spoke up.

With that the men broke out into a simultaneous shout of agreement and headed to their assigned ships after the Commander gave the orders for squadron assignments.

Han left to find his fighter when he heard a mysterious and yet distinct growl coming from the side of the hanger. He looked up and saw Chewiestanding right in front of him with the falcon no less.

" Why you big hairy fuzzball.. how and when did you get in..? How did you make it with the empires blockade, your good but not that good!?"

Chewbacca hugged Solo tight after growling a strong of words at him. Apparently he told Han that he got in last night and saw the issue with Leia and the team via holonet. He was on the way because he thought somehow Han would need backup even if it was a diplomatic mission. Han thought he left Chewie to deal with the wookie project on Coruscant with one of the senators - to aid in a bill for relief effort for Kashyyyk post empire.

Han was happy to see the wookie none the less. He told Chewie about the plans and he in turn explained that senator Mothma had found him and explained the situation from the command center before he came to find him.

" Not gonna lie buddy,they took Leia and I'm not fracking happy about this one kriffin. Her brother and Anakin are on it. So we have distraction duty, they should be in orbit soon on the ship. "

Chewie growled again enthusiastically.

" We'll get her back don't worry buddy. Its time to go. "

With that the first team headed for attack formation.


	20. Chapter 20

_Aboard The Majesty_

The warning sirens had gone off over the PA system and standard imperial protocol for a direct assault had been enacted just as Anakin had wanted. The Skywalkers had quickly hidden their force signature aboard the vessel as they intended to locate Leia as soon as possible. Luke stretched out with his senses and soon found her to be in the personal suites of ship's dignitary wing. Anakin had knew just how to get there, along the way the hallways were in full swing as officers ran t their battle stations. Han's distraction was paying off. As the two Skywalkers started to bolt down the corridors , Piett and Veers took the liberty to distract the nearby guards that were patrolling the quarters.

" There's been a breach in attack board the vessel, we have some unauthorized personal on the second floor of the destroyer all units are to report immediately to detain them. " Admiral Piett spoke up authoritatively.

The guards looked at each other in full compliance with the Admirals orders and nodded. They had left within in seconds.

Veers motioned for the men to move. The two officers ran to decks to help the imperials to save face. Anakin and Luke had took the hint to search the rooms to find Leia. Apparently they gotten there a bit too late as she was moved. It had to be recently though.

" Dad, where is she ? " Luke asked looking around.

" I'm trying to figure that out son. Apparently things were going just a bit too smoothly. Your sister has been moved to better accommodations since the destroyers on high alert. There is one possible location she could be in though."

Just as Anakin spoke a squadron of red robe guards had moved in. Anakin ignited his saber along with Luke to react to the threat.

" Under orders of the Emperor you're to be placed under arrest. "

 _Great Luke sent his father, at least we knew we would have to face Palpatine._

 _Yeah but I was expecting him to be here. This is too good an opportunity for the old man to pass up with both of us here._

 _Unless he's got more in-store for a welcome party. Luke sighed._

 _It would seem Luke._

The two immediately started attacking the guards. It was surprising to Luke how much the red robes were holding up to force enhanced attacks but the skill of his father was even more impressive. In short work Anakin had managed to cut down four guards to Luke's 2. Each strike was vicious and well constructed as his father pressed through. As they advanced out the door the past red robe was cut down and in the wake of bodies, Anakin reached out and felt the aura of darkness itself coming from the transmission room.

" Luke stay close, this is where the fun begins. "

" or so it seems. You look like you have found him."

" Yes, the transmission room. Your sister isn't too far as well. Don't get seperated son. Leia will most likely be in the vicinity, we will handle the Emperor together. Do I make myself clear ? "

" Yes Father."

" No heroics this time Luke Skywalker I mean it. " Anakin said narrowing his eyes and pointing to his son sharply. The look in his eye told Luke he was afraid but his dad wouldn't show it outwardly.

" I won't, trust me. "

With that Anakin lead the way as the two rushed to the room, with blue and green lightsabers ignited.

...

 _Space Battle- Corellia_

Han Solo was in the cockpit of the Falcon with Chewie as his co pilot. The ship maneuvering vastly through the barrage of fire power shooting towards them. The first squadron was occupying the forces as ties shot out from the destroyer both left and right. With the Corellian fighters in place though the ties were coming down as womprats died in a shooting range.

" General Solo do we have permission to commence phase two of the attack?" Commander Frey commed in. " How are you holding up ? "

" Its going well Commander. Things are working out nicely, a little rough but still nice. Are the men in position?"

" Ready and awaiting the order General!"

" On my mark start taking out the shields on the destroyers. "

Solo flew out to try to keep the remaining ties out of range. The first wave was shot down and the ties were losing the offensive with their numbers dropping. Some of the Corellian fighters had gone down as well but their tactic was holding on for now.

" Now Commander commence phase 2. "

The second squadron flew out of orbit in a blaze of fury as blaster fire hit the deflectors on the destroyer. The Corellian defense had been working on fighters armed with specislized cannons to take out bigger guns with EMP capabilities. One shot did the trick when properly executed by the pilot.

" Make sure to aim for the base of the cannons boys. Make your targets count. We don't have too many shots to take. " Frey had stated.

" Copy that sir." Several fighters answered from their comms.

The battle was raging in favor of the rebels once again.

...

" Commander call the sister ship out to the fight. We can overwhelm the rebels attack with a surprise." Captain Fel demanded

" On it sir"

...

 _Emperor's Quarters_

Anakin and Luke walked into the room with slow paced steps. The room was dimly lit and the atmosphere to a standstill. The words of Obi Wan were ringing in Anakin's mind " Be mindful " and he was.

Within seconds the black cloaked figure strolled into the center of the room and lowered his hood.

" Why Anakin don't be so surprised after all, this is how you first met me is it not?"

To say the elder Skywalker had been expecting Palpatine was a understatement but here he was younger and fit. Anakin growled " I thought I finished you on the death star."

" How unfortunate for you. But then again you never were one to listen to your masters. Never underestimate ones opponent. It's the treachery that you thought you committed that has brought you to your downfall."

" You'll find it's you who are mistaken .. Sidious. I will not fall again."

With that lighting began to shoot forth at his son and Anakin stepped out to quickly block it.

" You won't be able to save the boy this time Vader. One of you will be mine once more as it was intended to be."

Anakin locked eyes with his former master in a deathly gaze as he sprung to his feet to deliver a blow to the man. Sidious met the strike with a ease as the two began to clash sabers. Red on blue began to fill the air as Luek stepped in to assist this father.

" And young Luke. I see your much stronger than before. Your anger seems off balanced since the last time we met. " Sidious spoke striking at the boy who parried the blow.

" I seem to be missing something _your highness_ "

Anakin chimed in " We both do..it seems my daughter was taken."

Anakin use the force to launch the desk towards the old man as he knicked him in the knee. Sidious deflected the force attack and lashed out at the younger Skywalker who was wearing on stamina it seemed. Luke was fighting steadily with much more power than last time and had a air of refinement in his skill. He wasn't accustomed to fighting someone of this caliber at the moment though. The dark Lord seized the moment to fling the boy into the wall as he answered Anakin.

" What do you care about the girl? Last I saw it was you who tortured her for the plans we made. What makes you think she wants you as a father now?."

Anakin had trouble focusing for a moment with the baiting. His little angel was his daughter and he'd fight to the last to protect her; whether she liked it or not.

" We have been though this Vader... love is for the weak. You could accomplish so much more now. You are whole and strong. The power you could attain as Sith would be no match for any."

Anakin reached down deep in his soul as he felt the tug of the darkside wrapping around his being. The once comforting embrace had tried to sneak back in and claim him for its own. The false promises of power and glory that he had when nothing else was there. He stumbled back with his foot as Sidious struck at his arm.

Luke had cleared his head while the fight was still going on with his father and the Emperor. He got up as he saw the blow that would have claimed his dad's right arm and leapt into the air to block it.

Anakin looked at his son proudly and quickly pushed to advance their enemy.

" You take after your father boy, I remember such heroics that got him into trouble on Genosis." The thought drived Anakin off balance yet again as the emperor counted on it. The anger swelled towards the old man as he fought to protect his son. The Emperor tried to force a memory walk but Anakin was expecting it.

" Where is Leia ?" the elder Skywalker gritted.

Within seconds in the force both Luke and Anakin got an answer as a shrill was heard. Leia was in trouble. Luke looked in panic as he heard the voice of his sister in pain. Thank the Force, she was still on the ship.

" She's quite alright. I assure you both, however as a insurance if you both will die then I'll not go without an apprentice. " Anakin composed himself in the force but Luke soon lashed out towards the Emperor. His sisters pain becoming his own. As the boy touched the dark he became stronger in his strikes and his power could be felt throughout the room.

" You'll never hope to defeat me boy not without the darkside. Your sister seemed more willing to embrace her hatred though. It seems that she was meant to join me"

Luke advanced the old man and carefully hit each blow. Left , right, back, side front ; with each clash the anger flowed in the boy as he desperately wanted to aid his sister. If this was the way to go so be it.

" Son wait ." As Luke turned towards him Anakin was reminded of the vision he had of his boy on the way to Corellia. He wouldn't lose Luke to that life; not if he could help it.

 _Leia's in trouble and I'm not losing her."_

 _This isn't the way to go. He spoke to his son through their bond. We will get her. Now run..._

Anakin rushed towards the Emperor and caught him off guard with Luke in a sweeping motion. He knocked him back and launched all his might into his battle. The pain Leia had was great and he ran to aid the girl as his father kept the Emperor occupied. With Anakin's focus on his kids safety and his love towards his wife he fought as if everything was hanging on the moment. After a short time, Palpatine had an openng to his left side and Anakin spun to the left only to puncture him in the side.

" My family is free this day and we will no longer be in the sith line of work... As my son stated before we are Jedi". The force surged through Anakin with that declaration and the man finished the Emperor off for good. The fight was tiring and Palpatine hammered him with many of his tricks and trades but he won victoriously.

...

Luke ran as fast as he could to find a small room hidden inside the Emperor 's corridors. Leia was shocked by a collar that had been placed on her while locked in room. The collar and binders were impervious to force enhanced attacks. In fact the more the user tried to take them off the tighter they got and a shock was administered. Leia was tired and say down in the corner of the room. As she looked up at Luke he smiled lightly at her.

" What kind of rescue is this ?" She spoke weakly " I was looking for a stormtrooper uniform, I got nothing to work with. " Her eyes were dim and she was tired from the pain.

" Hold on Leia. We'll get this off soon. Until then I can channel the pain off from you through the force, so have to remain at ease. "

Leia nodded. " Is Father here ?"

Luke nodded but didn't tell her where he left him. He was hoping that the worst didn't occur. As he picked up Leia gently and he began to feel a shaking in the ship.

...

The Corellian squadron was holding out well, however a short while into the second phase a surprise can out do nowhere. A second destroyer had entered the system. Ties began swippimg out from left and right. The Corellian wings had formed up to pursue their next target.

" All wings report in. "

" Well Chewie if we are gonna be in a battle we aren't going out without a giving it our all. " The wookie agreed with a loud growl.

The fighters were outnumbered but that didn't matter as they rushed out and gave their all. Several more fighters were blown up and the battle was looking a bit dim for the team but just as all hope looked lost Mon Mothma commed in.

" General Solo I'm picking up additional targets on your scope in the battle and I'm afraid .."

" Its looking bleak here Senator, but thats never stopped us before." Solo snapped.

" General I wasn't suggesting a retreat but rather some aid. There should be some reinforcements sent in soon. I called a few nearby systems to report rebel assistance available. We still have cells that are on alert should a threat exist. "

" You didn't think to say so before?" Han questioned

" Well I had to get on the horn to make sure they'd arrive on time. Hold out for a tad bit they should be approaching the system momentarily."

" Will do and thank you Senator. " Han cut the connection.

" The fights not over yet buddy . It seems we got some help coming. I sure hope it's soon though. " Han said as the two commenced blaring the incoming ties.

...

The order to evacuate the destroyer was given, and Anakin had ran out the room as fast as he could to find son. He hopefully had his daughter and they could leave before it below up. He'd have to talk to Solo when they got out of this, he'd only wanted the ties destroyed not the star destroyer before they got off. As he went down the hallway towards the landing bay he found his son holding his daughter. Anakin thought the worst.

" Is she alright ? What happened Luke?" Anakin asked as he went to pick up his daughter.

" She's asleep...the collar and binders Palpatine placed on her got to Leia and she's tired out. "

" Those binders have to be short circuited and I can do it. We have to get to a safe distance first. We're a little short on time due to Solo. "

" Well at the moment any time is good time. I'll check the hanger bay to see what's flyable ... again." Luke said. His dad nodded. _Don't let go princess. We'll be out of here soon. I love you_. He sent to his daughter. Anakin faintly thought he saw a smile from her in return.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hanger Bay- The Majesty_

" Dad" Luke called out hurriedly. " We have a ship it's in the hanger bay and your not gonna believe who managed to get here. " His son smiled at his dad as Anakin scurried to get his daughter to the ship. Anakin couldn't believe his force sense as he stretched out to meet the presence of their rescuer, he couldn't believe that it was her.

" Hurry get on the ship it's about to blow. But you should know that Skyguy it's kind of our calling card in tough situations. " Ahsoka spoke with a hand at wrapped around her waist and upper arm.

" Snips, I don't know how or why your here but I'm glad. " Anakin assured her as he ran up the boarding ramp with Leia in tow ; " We are talking about this later though." He shot back as he saw her bandaging. As the four boarded the ship Ahsoka and Luke headed to the cockpit to get ready to leave while Anakin took his daughter into the medical station in the back to undo the collar and binders Palpatine had put on her.

As soon as Anakin got into the back he sat down to short circuit the wiring. He had to reach out with the force to find the circuitry and properly steady his hand as not to hurt his child any further as if one small wrong move another shock would be sent through her neck. After several minutes he began to unfasten the clamping on the collar and went to start on the binders for her wrists.

As Anakin began working on freeing Leia, Luke headed to help Ahsoka with take off and flight procedures. Ahsoka had the engines warned up and ready for take off as the easy part was done but they had a battle to navigate through to get to a safe distance as the destroyer was on the verge of completely coming to pieces. The crew had issued emergency evacuations and almost everyone had left. Out of the corner of the young man's eyes he saw Piett and Veers heading to the docking bay at lighting speed. Luke had told Ahsoka to wait for a moment as he ran to help the two get off the ship quicker.

" Guys.. we have a ship it's best to hurry though if you want to make it off alive. " Luke shouted. As the two looked at each other they ran as fast as they could to the boarding ramp only to make it safely into the vessel.

" Thank you sir. We are appreciative for your timing." Veers spoke up.

" Yes we are. We were trying to wait out for you and your father as long as we could expecting to assist yourselves but it seems you best us to that." Piett smiled as he spoke.

" No problem gentlemen. Thank you for the help back there. " Luke spoke.

" Did you manage to get them on board ?" Ahsoka asked as she took off " because we are leaving this rock is gonna blow"

" Yep we are clear. Let's go. " Luke said as he took his seat in the co pilots chair. With that Ahsoka left just as the destroyer bay caught on fire in a blaze. As their vessel ended up in space Ahsoka and Luke were busy trying to maneuver through fire power to get through the imperial battle with the Corellian forces. As the fire fight was burning through space Luke saw a small band of reinforcements heading to aid Han and his gang. The sister destroyer was seen as well sending imperial troops into battle but though it all Hans squadrons held on tightly to their offensive assault.

Back in the med station Anakin had been watching his daughter after he got the last binder cuff off his child. The medical droid had applied bacta treatment to the bruised areas on Leias neck and wrists and hooked up IV solution to get her vitals stable as she appeared weak. Anakin rested his hand onto her forehead to reach out to strengthen his child through the Force bond and was met with a startling realization on the other end.

 _Dad... Byss is ...where ..you should go._

 _Leia it's alright. Why Byss. and I killed Palpatine onboard the ship. Don't worry my little Angel..._

 _No! He will come back if ...you don't stop him.. facility on Byss._

 _Ok Leia. I'll look into it...now rest. Anakin sent comfort along their bond and within minenrs after he allowed his daughter to rest._

The elder Skywalker thought long and hard for a minute on the words his daughter were saying not taking a them lightly. It seems that while he was Vader his master was working on another essence transfer project. If he didn't get to the source fheyd be dealing with this for a while. Trusting his daughters words he stepped out and contacted Ahsoka .

 _Make way for Byss Ahsoka._

 _But .._

 _We need to be there now I'll explain later._

 _Yes Master._

Ahsoka looked at Luke with a firm look. " We are going to Byss strap up. "

" Why ?"

" Your dad said so. He'll explain later. " Luke nodded in agreement and with those words they were off to the Byss system.

...

A while later Anakin had walked towards the cockpit of the ship to talk to his son and Ahsoka concerning the impromptu trip. As he made his way he found Piett and Veers sitting in the lounge area resting from their excursion.

" Hello Men. How are you here? Not that I'm complaining."

" We tried to wait for you until the last moment with the emperor sir but it seems you were a step ahead of us this time. " Piett spoke up sheepishly.

" You son allowed us to have passage with you all." Veers chimed in.

" Welcome aboard then.I am grateful for your assistance. We are heard to the Byss system gentlemen. Do you have any information on a imperial base there by chance."

Piett thought hard and Veers looked wary. " Sir we have never been deployed there but I had a coorder who was and it is a secret outpost facility that is classified in nature. The operation was of high clearance and I believe of particular importance to the emperor but I have not heard of it for a long time. I believed that whatever he wanted to be abandoned as most of the men were reassigned after a while." General Veers spoke up.

" I see." Anakin spoke up.

" Is there something we can be of assistance with Sir. " Piett said.

" I ..believe so. I'm about to talk to Ahsoka and Luke on the matter but my daughter believes Palpatine had a base there and it's of concern to me to rid it's contents. " Anakin started to say as he didnt want the men to be frightened by the true nature of his trip- to rid the clone project once and for all. "

" Whatever we can do let us know. We might have some access as imperials into the facility but the highs levels would require you to negotiate into." Veers said.

" That it true. As the plan unfolds I will keep you men posted. Also . thank you again to your service to me and my family. "

" Anytime sir. The Skywalkers are legendary but it was time for peace to be restored in the galaxy again. The war has been on long enough."

" I agree. Hopefully it's about to end for good." Anakin said as he headed to the cockpit.

...

" Snips, Luke we are heading to Byss.I heard from Leia that Palpatine had a base there. I'm willing to bet the cloning facility is still in use. "

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin" Are you sure?"

" Absolutely. He always had plans and schemes working while he was emperor. I wouldn't put it past him to keep coming back. "

Luke sighed after his last encounter he was hoping this would be it. " So we do this again . ...for the last time? right!"

" Yes Luke the last time. "

" I'll be ready to assist when needed. Luke did a good job from what I heard of your rescue operation."

" He did. I hope he won't have time to fully incarnate again. But those clones are going to be destroyed for the last time. Which brings me to a question Snips ... how did you make it out of the hospital? You were in triage unit from the balst only two days ago. " Anakin asked more than a little distraught.

" Relax master I've made it through worse. It was actually master Obi Wan and Yoda who helped me out. Apparently they knew you needed a evac unit and some help. Although I didnt know Byss would be the next stop or a cloning facility. This job gets better and better. Master Kenobi and Yoda helped me in a healing trance for a day and although I'm not 100 percent; I am still ready to go. As for leaving the hospital you wouldn't believe how good a mind trick can be in the proper situations."

Anakin Skywalker had to look away and smile. He knew his student could've been injured but he was glad for her firey spirit. " Thank you for th pick up Snips. Though for the rest of the trip I'd like you to stay in a meditative healing trance.. and don't argue or I'll put you in one myself." Anakin stated as she started to open her mouth in refusal. " You'll need the rest in case anything goes down. I doubt the facility is a cake walk to get into still. I'll watch the controls for a while. Luke will be joining you soon as well. "

Ahsoka complied with the request as Luke looked up at his father. He couldn't say he wasn't tired but he didn't want to leave the cockpit either. " Fine. I'll go too." Luke stated after a few minutes.

" Thank you son. I'll see you in a bit. " Luke started to leave when Anakin caught his emotions." Leia is fine young one. She's resting as you should be as well. " He smiled at his son. Luke in return nodded and smiled back. He needed to rest up for the journey ahead.

Anakin decided to comm solo to see how the battle went an inform him of the mission ahead do he wouldn't worry too much for Leia.

...

Han and Chewbacca were finishing off the final ties in battle. The reinforcement team came in strong to support the troops and after a much fought out battle they won the war.

" Solo come in."

" Anakin, did you find her?" Han questioned on th spot.

" Yes we did. Shes sleeping in the back after the ordeal as she has some bruised areas but she will be fine. "

" I take it the emperor paid for the trouble. "

" Of course she's my daughter... We are headed for Byss as something else came up with the mission. I'll fill you in on the details after we leave the facility.. How is the blockade coming? or should I ask ?"

" If you mean by did I win ... yes we did. The remaining imperial forces have been fought off. Mothma sent reinforcements that kept us strong and the planet is free."

" that's good news. We will be back soon. Leia is safe, don't worry. "

" Thanks. See you soon then. Solo out"

Chewie growled in happiness towards Han.

" Yeah I'm glad she's safe Chewie she's with her dad. we did yet again. Now all's left is clean up and we go out for drinks. Force knows I need one."

Chewbacca could only agree.


	22. Chapter 22

_Enroute to Byss_

Anakin Skywalker looked at the quiet cockpit space around him. There was alot he was weary about considering the fact that Palpatine had been so kriffin hard to deal with this far, yet he was determined to wipe his stench from the galaxy once and for all. His children would be safe, his family would prosper as would the galaxy at large. This trip to Byss would ensure that, Anakin thought. As he closed his eyes to take a test since he had entered hyperspace, Anakin felt a presence enter the room.

" Hello there. " Obi Wan stated. " How goes the trip ? Isn't what you originally thought of as a inner threat was it ?"

" Of course not old man. Our escapades rarely are, but tell me this" Anakin took a deep breath in and started to speak " Do we finish the job ahead? "

" Anakin the force is fairly clouded at the moment but I have seen that through it all you are on the precipice of change. You've done so well. Byss is exactly where you should go and even with everything a surprise will be waiting on you old friend. "

Anakin Skywalker looked curious at the mention of surprise. " Will I like it ? "

Obi Wan smirked knowingly" This is one surprise that I know will change alot for you. That is all I am at liberty to speak at the moment. Anakin though, remember this do not allow your feelings to cloud your judgements. You have come so far in this journey already and a turning point rests in front of you and your family. There is a greater part for you to play in the order of things to come. "

Anakin sighed " I will never know peace will I Master?!"

" Padawan as long as I have known you peace has never been something you have held onto for long. " Obi Wan stroked his beard. " I do remember a time even admonishing you about the ideals you had, always restless and adventure seeking." Anakin smiled at that. So many a time Obi Wan had charged him for his recklessness tendencies. He always wanted to be moving, seeking helping others and it often got him into trouble but still they always managed to get out of it. Obi Wan looked at his young apprentice with love in his eyes.

" Anakin the galaxy will need you and through it all that you have accomplished on your mission I couldn't have been more proud of you. I want you to know I always have been and loved you like a son of mine. I want only what's best to you and I know that even with your fall it has made you into a greater man and Jedi that you are today. " His master laid a hand on his shoulder. " I will watch over you in the coming mission to Byss. If I know you like I should by now; Anakin you will be victorious as the Chosen One you are. You defeated the Sith before and you will do it again. Believe in yourself as I know you do. Your family is behind you and it will be alright. "

Anakin Skywalker looked surprised at the words of encouragement from his master and a few stray tears leaked from his face. He knew he could do this and that others depended on him. He was curious as to the surprise that Obi Wan mentioned but reasoned the force would be with him whatever he faced.

" Master.. Thank you for everything. "

" My pleasure Anakin. You know that son of yours needs you I saw his courage on The Majesty and he reminded me of a certain father he has. " Anakin laughed at that.

" I have to keep him straight but Luke will make a fine knight. "

" He had to be wary of the dangers of the dark. He didn't understand to the extent you do how manipulative it can be; make sure he does. You know the paths that can follow from both staying on the light and deviating to the dark. Teach him and team them. "

 _Teach them?_ Anakin thought to himself. Obi Wan started to fade away as he spoke his last word. Anakin decided to get some rest himself after his conversation, they would be entering the system shortly after he had pushed the shuttle to it's limits.

...

Luke Skywalker had plunged himself into a healing trance alongside his master's apprentice. He had a restless start but the tiredness soon allowed him to resist the struggle. He had alot to think about concerning the trip to Byss and the thing of cloning that Palpatine had engaged in. He didn't understand the force to work like that. It was a bit of a mystery to him as he had alot more to learn.

" Young Skywalker it seems you do have a lot to learn." Master Jinn had spoke to him appearing.

Luke was startled at the sudden appearance by the master. He looked up to see he was standing across from him.

" Hello Luke. It's been a while young one. I am most pleased by the progress you have made. "

Luke remembered that he had last seen the master at the temple and how long it had been. The last lesson they had he was a bit taken aback to not have headed the teaching as well as he should have.

As if reading his mind Qui-Gon answered. " Luke a Jedi never stops learning young one. I am proud that you were able to resist the darkness. The Emperor was more powerful than you last encounterd wasn't he?"

" His influence was stronger. With Leia it was like I blacked out so concerned for my sister. I did the same thing as I lashed out at my fath... I mean Vader."

" That's understandle Luke. The ones we love can have a powerful grasp on out lives. Your father can relate as you understand his story better. We all have struggles with attachments and the ability to love isn't to be liked down upon but embraced. I know that with Skywalkers you're very oriented on emotion and family it runs strong." Master Jinn paused a moment. " I too know of love for another more than you know. "

Luke peeked in curiosity. " Really ? Master Jinn you?"

" Qui-Gon Jinn smiled fondly " Yes I'm not the most decorated Jedi to not admit that. I lost two people I cared about alot my first padawan Xanthos and a fellow Jedi I loved named Tahl. I nearly feel to the dark side with Tahl actually. I missed her frwatlt as she died in the field. It took me a long time to collect myself and Obi Wan had to help me in a way deal with it."

" I'm sorry Master. Who is Xanthos though and I thought Obi Wan was the first student you had?"

" No he wasn't. He was my greatest though. The force brought him into my life actually as he originally was supposed to be a knight but go to AgriCorps facility for initates not chosen to become padawans. There are different divisions, however that is another story for a different time as to how we met. I took Obi Wan later on after Xanthos who couldn't get over his attachment to his father and fell to the dark. "

" Stars. I'm sorry Master Jinn. I didn't know that. "

" Our line has known great sorrow as well as great power young Luke. "

" Our line?"

" Yes our Master/ Apprentice line. Yoda taught my master Master Dooku, who taught me, I taught Obi Wan who taught your father and now your father teaches you as well as Yoda and Obi Wan have. Your father also taught Ahsoka Tano who is a fine example of a knight of the order and a shining light in the force. "

" I didn't understand the heritage we had until now. You said we have known great sorrow who else? "

" My master was distraught over my death on Naboo and Master Yoda had lost him to the darkside..I witnessed his fall in the force and was heartbroken over it. "

" I didn't know Yoda lost a padawan before. "

" I'm sure he can talk to you about that when he gets a chance. I know it's not easy from experience with my first. Obi Wan Kenobi and your father make me very proud as you do. "

" Thank you Master." Master Jinn had touched the shoulder of the younger Skywalker.

" Don't be so hard on yourself Luke. You didn't fall to the dark but I want to tell you about the dangers ahead. There will be a concern that awaits your family on Byss. Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgement. Do not give into anger or hate. Allow the force to show you the way and you will know peace. Your focus determines your reality. You will make it through as you are strong young Luke. I am proud of you. You have tasted the darkside at a greater intensity do not let it sting leave you. Remember what it felt like but channel that feeling to deter you from falling. Your family will aid you as your fellow Jedi." Master Jinn smiled. " You're a beacon of hope for others do not forget your importance as I know your father can attest too. The dark side is cunning and it can show no mercy. Forgiveness leads to freedom as does forgiveness of self. Allow yourself to learn as a knight. You technically only had a crash course in the job over the last three years. Your father walked it for thirteen years and Obi Wan a bit longer. Which is normal, you will be a great Jedi and are already it's in your blood. I wants you to know this."

 _Fellow Jedi ?_ Luke thought to himself. " Thank you Master I appreciate the lesson. I will let my shortcoming go and focus in the present my father will need that as will Ahsoka and Leia."

" Very good then. You should be coming out of trance soon. Leia will be better and your father and Ahsoka should be rearing up for the excursion. They make quite the team, you should fit in."

Luke chuckled. " Yeah I've seen a taste of what they do in action. "

...

Ahsoka was plunged into a meditative state as her master instructed. She knew he was looking out for her and she was grateful he suggested it as she felt a bit sore from rushing into the field. It would do her some good to be revitalized for the trip ahead. She was wary of the future and wanted so badly to put the threat of the emperor to rest once and for all. As she floated in the warmth of th force she felt a small but familiar presence reach out to her.

" Remember not what I taught you at the temple? Hmm." Yoda spoke as he say across from her.

" Master Yoda good to see you."

" As is you, Padawan. Grown much you have, yes. "

" Thank you Master. "

" Troubled you are though, about the future. Remember not what I taught you- always in motion it is. "

" I remember master. It's hard to apply it whenall this uncertainty remains in the force. I connect myself to the unifying force and it seems still yet veiled. I want so badly do Palpatine to go and an willing to do what it takes to get it done. "

" So certain you are that sacrifice maybe needed. Ahsoka, you are strong and proud of you I am. Grown much since the youngling at the temple you were, when Master Plo brought you from Shili. Trained well with your master you have and the experience of the galaxy has developed you. Trust in the force you should. It's not something you and your master do though."

Ahsoka mulled it over and agreed reluctantly. " I will try Master."

" No try.. you will do. Teach that to Luke not too long ago I did. I would think you would remember. The future always in motion it is. As I told you with your visions concerning Ziro the Hutt and Senator Amidala. You succeeded because you stepped back and allowed the force to guide you. Listen to it again you will. Reach out and breathe young one. The force will show you and your master the chosen one he is but needs you as you have been do him, he does. "

Ahsoka smiled fondly. " Yes Master Yoda. I will be there to him. It will work out and the facility will go down. "

" What I wanted to hear, that was.. Remember also a Jedi is what you are... in your blood it runs as you were taught. You never left it and you are doing good in the galaxy. Proud of you I am, that even in change you have remained true to your teachings. Greathelp you will be for those around you and in front of you. "

 _In front of me_. Ahsoka thought. " I am and always will be a Jedi it's not where we are it's who we are, even in change that comes and goes it's in our beliefs and motives. Thank you Master. I will make you proud."

" Already proud, I am." With that Master Yoda faded in the force..


	23. Chapter 23

_Enroute to Byss_

Anakin Skywalker had just walked into the lounge area of the ship and greeted the two gentleman that had been on the voyage. Admiral Piett and General Veers had been asleep on the sofa with two cups of tea idly sitting by. The trip was tiring for everyone it seemed. Careful not to wake the two sleeping forms, Anakin had got some good to bring to his daughter who he had decided to check up on at the moment.

Leia Skywalker was sitting upright in the medical station in the back, she would have been likely to leave if not for Anakin's words to make sure that she rested to the droid in charge of her care. As Anakin walked in his saw his daughter looking bored as ever while watching the ceiling above her. It looked as though her strength was progressing nicely and her bruised had cleared well due to the bacta treatment applied.

" Hello Father" Leia greeted as she watched him poke his head into the room.

" Hello Leia, How are you feeling ?" Her father asked with a concerned face.

" Much better actually thank you. I would have been worse if not for Luke and you coming to rescue me. "

" We're your family of course we were coming. Your smuggler boyfriend was grateful to know that you were ok as I contacted him to let him know he had helped alot by providing a necessary distraction for us to get on aboard the destroyer. "

Leia had forgot about Han and was surprised to hear her father had contacted him let alone worked with him to get her back. There was alot that happened in such a short amount of time. She had owed him and the rest her life. _My dad came to help me._ Leia thought inwardly.

Anakin had sat down next to her on the bed and gently touched her shoulder after reading her thoughts easily. " Of course I came Leia, you're my kid I would have never let you suffered. " He spoke quietly. Leia tensed at the words.

The elder Skywalker breathed in deeply " I'm sorry for the death star and everything that happened. " Anakin gently touched underneath her chin to lift her eyes towards his as cerulean blue met chocolate brown on impact. Leia tried hard not to be uncomfortable at the words but her resolve was failing as a few tears leaked down her face. Anakin began again " I love you with all my soul and had I known that was you that day I would have never put you in harm. I was a different person and I know you know it to be true especially after our time together coming to Corellia. It was wrong of me to trick you so but I felt I had no choice to reach you. You're my little angel and you will always be whether you like it or not. " He spoke with a snug smirk.

" Why did you leave me..us? Why did Luke and I grow up without you? I needed you growing up you know, being a princess was great don't get me wrong but I always felt like my dad was out here somewhere... " Leia had turned her eyes to avoid Anakin's gaze.

" My little angel, when you were born alot of things transpired in at once. As you know after son of the things I told you that your mother Padme, was dying in my visions" Anakin swallowed hard at the mention of her mother. Leia had noted it as his eyes strayed tears as well due to his grief. In the force she could feel the pain he carried as he recalled that faithful day all had turned for the worst. " I was so afraid of losing her and the light she brought to my life I was consumed with trying to find a way to save her as you know I failed my mother." His fist began to ball up tightly. " I didn't want to fail my angel either. So I trusted a friend I had known since childhood - Palpatine. He had promised to help me save her from death. "

Leia stopped momentarily to consider his actions. She remembered how she went to great lengths just to save Han from Jabba the Hutt and his palace on Tatooine. She acted in a similar manner as her father, as an saw it. There was no way she would have left him to die in that squalor of a place. She reached out and surprisingly touched his hand in comfort.

" He lied to me and when I did so many things in haste that day as I pledged to serve the madman I faved your mother as she came to save me and so consumed by the dark I turned on her. I used the force to choke her and I battled Obi Wan, who stowed aboard her ship to find me and lost in my arrogance. That's how I ended up in the suit. I awoke from surgery to find Palpatine tell me that I killed your mother and my child in my anger. "

" That's not true though. Luke and I are alive today... with you. "

" Yes it seems now. I am truly sorry and there isn't anything else I can do to prove I am. I love you though more than anything."

Leia reached over to her father in a hug and held him as they both cried. She knew all that time she met him on the ship coming to Corellia that he was a special person. She tried to deny it after the length he went to get to her. She believed her father esepciallu after the way he came with Luke to save her. She remembered the conversations they had before she blacked out to rest. He had loved her and kept her safe. She would try out the word aloud she had been waiting to say.

" Dad..."

Anakin looked up at her with a heartfelt expression she read easily in the force. " Yes little Angel."

" I love you and I forgive you. "

Anakin Skywalker smiled" I love you too. " and he kissed her forehead gently with affection.

...

Luke Skywalker had awoke from his mediation and was going to check in on his sister as he stopped at the door he saw his dad and sister engulfed in a display of affection he would have sworn he never would have saw until now.

" It's about time. " Luke heard behind him as he turned to see Ahsoka standing next to him.

" I agree."

"It only took life and death to bring them together."

" What else did you think for a Skywalker it would take? "

Luke had to laugh at that so true. As both turned to leave they were met with a familiar presence in their mind speaking through the force _I heard that both of you._ Anakin had spoke.

...

 _Ship Lounge_ -

The ETA for our arrival is less than half a standard hour. We are coming up fast Skyguy." Ahsoka had spoken up.

" Great the sooner the better. "

Leia had walked into the lounge and say down in a chair across from the conversation. " So what are we going to do and what's our plan of action? "

" Our plan of action? Your plan is sit down and rest here as the get away ship. Your too injured to go anywhere in the field. This one is too dangerous for you right now too. "

" But Luke is coming and I want to help."

Anakin sighed. His kids were just like him adventure-craved it seemed." Leia you can get the ship warned up for our escape. I don't want to stay any longer than we have too. I want the cloning facility kilt as soon as we touch the surface which means a stealth mission" he aid looking over at Luke and Ahsoka. " I want to get in and out "

" Will do Chief!" Luke said in mock salute. Ahsoka rolled her eyes teasingly.

" Master we do that best. " Ahsoka had a gleam in her eye as she spoke.

" I know we do snips. We need to infiltrate the base and destroy it's contents. So we go in together and once we get to the cloning room we need to find a way to dismantle it. Then we get out. Leia will have the ship ready ..."

Admiral Piett and General Veers had walked in to the meeting. " Where do we fit in Sir. "

" Distraction duty gentleman and any schematics that you can uncover will be of help. I'll send you in with a comm and one of you can see if you can get information regarding the layout of the facility we are looking for a cloning project gentleman."

General Veers looked up and frowned " The Emperor always did think himself immortal. It's necessary that we succeed in this mission."

" Agreed " Piett chimed in.

" Great dad, if I can be of help here then I'll stay with the ship. "

" That's my girl... just like your mother; she hated sitting out on action but knew how to be a team player."

" Just don't get hurt Luke, or you father. Ahsoka and the men I'm sure will be the responsible members of the party."

" Hey !" Both Skywalker men huffed.

Leia only shrugged with a smirk. " I do know my family well. "


	24. Chapter 24

_Byss Landing Platform-_

It was a clouded day at the planet as the shroud of the dark side engulfed the atmosphere where the team had just landed their ship. Anakin was worried to say the least but determined as ever to ensure that his children were safe and his family secure as well as the galaxy from the terror of Palpatine's reign. Enough was simply enough for the elder Skywalker as he stood up from the cockpit and summoned Ahsoka Tano to give the final rundown for what she, Luke and Anakin would be doing inside the facility. The plan was relatively simple it was a seek and destroy mission enabling the team to find the facility cloning base and take it out before old Palps had a chance to come back again. Assembling the team Anakin spoke up.

" This is it. We are here and I know we shall be victorious. The galaxy is depending upon us and if we fail we may never have another chance at the job." Anakin sighed out as he glanced at Ahsoka who smirked at him, hiding her own concern relatively easily.

" We can do this Dad. We are ready." Luke responded with a nod of head towards his father.

"We know what's at stake Father. We will not fail, Palpatine needs to be taken down once and for all, if anyone can do it we can." Leia brightly smiled.

" Skyguy we've done worse runs in the clone wars ... this will be nothing." Ahsoka eyed the elder Skywalker. " We just have to assume that all goes to plan. "

" By that it would mean ...when it all goes up in smoke." Anakin smirked.

" Yes Master." Ahsoka looked at him. " Just have to go over the back up plan once more "

" Back up plan is Leia extracts us from the point over at Checkpoint B. General Veers had volunteered with Piett to get us in with a small distraction as Intel officers assigned to the post. While they are dealing with security it should by us enough time to get into the left side opening of the building ...its less guarded than the east entrance. Once there Ahsoka will check security features to ensure that our little escapade is kept under wraps. Luke and I will take the comm signal from Ahsoka and grab the clearance to get into the lab once Ahsoka deals with the security feed and reports on its location. As soon as we handle the clones, all three of us will leave by way of the South landing platform on the very far side from the facility, in case we run into explosive complications."

" Explosive complications?" Leia piped up surprised.

" We tend not to leave a job without our calling card Princess." Ahsoka said.

" You get used to it Leia, don't worry I have. They know what they're doing, you only make the mistake of underestimating dad and Ahsoka once." Luke chimed in. Leia smiled at her father seeing a bit not in common that she had for a thorough job done just as she believed in, she then spoke up.

" I'll be waiting for you all and the signal for a evac, let me know the plan and it's course of action and I will be ready. "

Anakin looked at his brave princess who reminded him of his mother and angel.' Padme would be proud of them both' Anakin thought. Shaking his head he spoke to his daughter " Don't worry about us Leia we will be alright. Make sure not to overexert yourself Princess. We will comm you when we are ready. " He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before grabbing the bag filled with supplies for the facility job.

" Dad, Piett and Veers are in position and ready to go. " Luke said.

" I'm ready and waiting Luke." Looking to Ahsoka Anakin had spoke to her next " Ready for another adventure?"

" Always Skyguy."

With a last farewell to Leia the team left for the assignment ahead of them with anticipation. The force was on their side that much they knew and throughout everything Anakin vouldnt shake off Obi Wan 's words of a surprise coming his way. ' How can anything good come out of a nightmare?' Anakin thought but held the faintest hope for the best to transpire for his good.

...

 _Shuttle Cockpit_

Leia Skywalker Organa was left in the shuttle on her own for the past hour and she was miserable. Constantly her mind drifted to the upcoming mission her family would be enduring and after just really coming together in the own she was afraid of losing her family all over again just as she did with Alderaan. Leia had forgiven her father for that after learning of Tarkin and his sole involvement of the planet's destruction. As she sat mulling over the possible dangers her family went through Leia decided to start to mediate as Luke had briefly showed her how in the face of anxiety and stress. This was a situation that definitely defined stress to her. Stretching out ever so slowly with the force Leia closed her eyes. After about 20 minutes a ethereal figure appeared to her and spoke.

" Hello there young Leia. it's good to see you again. " Obi Wan greeted.

" Master Kenobi, is that you ?" The princess responded curiously.

" Yes. Before you ask know that any thing is possible through the Force and I am here because there are a few things I want to convey to you. " Obi Wan smiled at her, as Leia' s expression mirrored exactly that of her father's." It's amazing really how similar you and your father look."

Leia looked at the Master with a curious glance. " What have you come to tell me ?"

Obi Wan chuckled " Striaght to the point I see, just like your father. You two are cut from the same cloth. I came to tell you that first don't worry too much for your family. The force has them here for a reason. The second issue is that your dad will need your help when he discovers a rather important surprise in the facility. I am glad that you have finally decided to fully embrace the path to reconciliation with your father. He has been through alot and never would have abandoned you young one. He loved you both before you were born. Anakin has always valued family as you have learned about him yourself you know this to be true. I believe he saved you onboard _The Majesty_ when you were kidnapped as a result of a bombing in Corellia. "

Leia looked at him and nodded her head " Yes that is true. I've learned alot about him, my father is a remarkable man."

Obi Wan looked at her and spoke as if in deep thought " That he is Leia. I have numerous tales of our adventures together your father and I. Believe it or not he had saved my life many times, we were or are still the best of friends. The rift in the dark had made us stronger it seems..steel forged in fire. I understand how you felt Leia I lost my best friend the day Palpatine used him and I was angry. Angry at Anakin, Palpatine, The Order ...even myself to allowing such a thing to occur but it's in the past and what is important is that he will need you now more than ever to fully recover. He had big things to do alongside you and your brother even with Ahsoka, even with all of their running from it the force will find them for the job." Obi Wan laughed to Leia.

" Can you tell me some more about my father growing up ?" Leia looked into the older Jedi master's face.

Stroking his beard as Leia sat in the cockpit Obi Wan said " I believe I have time for a tale or two... Let's see there was one time on Vancor we ran into a gundark.."

" No kidding " Leias eyes widened. Obi Wan would have a fun time yet with the girl.


	25. Chapter 25

Byss- Outisde landing platform

Anakin, Ahsoka and Luke had made a safe entrance into the outer area of the Byss facility. The guards and security protocol measures though were another story as the three soon found out the old hag of an Emperor had a tightly knit lockdown on the joint. Looking through the force, the elder Skywalker was able to sense that the exterior of the first level held around five troopers and three magna guards. Anakin hadn't seen magna guards since the waning days of the republic. It seemed Palpatine wanted to be cautious. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka to convey his plan first.

' Snips we're taking out the two magna guards on the east and west sides to the entrance of the place. '

' I'm already on it, Master.'

Looking at Luke, his father spoke through their bond. ' Son, think you handle the the three troopers stationed by the south entrance while me and Ahsoka deal with the magna guards on the east and west sides?'

' I believe I am more than qualified to take out a few troopers, dad!'

' Very well then, Luke. They are all yours..' Anakin spoke up before cutting the connection. As he did Luke began to form a plan of attack as he stealthily crept his way and used the force to move a few crates nearby to topple over one another. He wanted to attract the troopers attention subtly as to not trigger the alarm on the the facility ..just yet. His father was adamant this was a stealth mission until absolutely necessary to reveal themselves to their enemy. Ever the oblivious the troopers looked at one another in disbelief and one checked out the situation.

" Did you see the crate move ?"

" No I guess you're imagining things.." His partner spoke up.

Luke suddenly manipulated the crate to drop again with a louder sound from his position. " Now I know you heard that noise." The first trooper responded. " I'm going to go check that out. " With that the first one headed off to Luke's position and was dealt with a swift and decisive hand to hand combat manuever to take him out. After the troopers two and three hadn't heard back from their friend, they decided to respond to the issue themselves. Luke smirked with a knowing smile. His saber was ignited as the green blade lit up the view of the troopers and before they could call for back up the young Jedi used a strong force push to send them into the wall for a easy knock out.

' Dad..the three troopers are taken out on my end how are you both holding up?' Luke sent.

...

Ahsoka Tano smiled as she saw her target, ever the enthusiast for adventure the Togruta ignited her twin blades to bait the guard into a battle. The magna guards used to be some what of a challenge for her back in the day as a young padawan but now that shouldn't have been too big of an issue. Anakin smirked as he saw his target as well on the west side of the door. As if in sync both Master and Apprentice began to engage in a battle with their droids respectively as the guards lit up their weapons. The trick was to ins the opening in the droids as the two Jedi made short work in under five strikes with the guards.

Anakin Skywalker nodded to Ahsoka as he recieved his son's message 'Good Luke, now get into position like we planned.. meet me over in the corridor while Ahsoka gets to the security center.'

' Sounds good be over there in a moment.' Luke responded.

Turning to Ahsoka, Anakin smiled at her " You already know how best to do this job from experience. Get us into the main cloning facility. I know that it will be heavily guarded but also kept under detailed surveillance. As long as you can navigate us through the weakest areas of guard detail we should be fine and leave a pretty decent mess behind."

Ahsoka smirked at him and shook her head " You two just better be careful, reckless Skywalkers." With that the Togruta took the comm link from the bag of supplies they gathered and a cloak to head for the security center. Luke had arrived to his father's position as the two men made their way through hallways and corridors before arriving at the second floor elevator. Using the force the two made it into the entrance. " Now we wait on Ahsoka from here..." Anakin told Luke as the pair we're coming up to the third floor of the building.

...

Piett and Veers had done a great job with their part of the mission as both men were seen talking to a few officers in the security center. Anakin had given the two a special code for clearance that was used when he was Darth Vader. He had hoped the cover story the two held would be sufficient enough to bring the needed distraction the team wanted to cover their skins.

" We were given specific instructions by the Dark Lord himself. He wanted us to come to the facility and retrieve information regarding Project Zoolan and deliver it to the High Minister himself. It was given to me as a mission only a short while ago from a higher up. I have the authorization code 396454." Piety spoke up and handed the card to the Officer.

" Wait a moment while I check this out." The officer eyed Piett skeptically before leaving to the desk.

Ahsoka stood by and snuck past the desk while the officer was busy with Piett. She came up to a enclosed area where the cameras were held for surveillance and came across three men in uniform guarding the complex. She looked around as the Togruta used the force to knock two men into the other and then proceeded to make short work of the third by hitting the man straight up. After a few minutes she locked the three in a closet next to the room, and proceeded to hack into the system searching the base for the quickest route for the two Skywalker men. Ahsoka knew her time was limited as the guards wouldn't be held up all day with Piett and Veers but she could handle herself well regardless.

Pulling out her comm after getting the system open the Togruta contacted Anakin " I see a pathway on the left corridor from your position that should take you to a bridge once over it there will be a stairwell that has one guard at each entrance, get past them and you will then come across ten men stationed in the exterior of the cloning facility. I'll be there to meet you for the party once I get the doorway open for the cloning facility entrance or get a clearance code for us to enter the door.. It appears to be sealed off and needs a access code so unless you want to alert the entire place for a welcoming party I suggest you hold tight for a bit while I crack this code. Tano out. "

...

Anakin recieved the message as he pulled into a closed storage room to retrieve it without suspicion. After hearing Ahsoka and the plan she held he looked to Luke with a small smile. " It looks like we're going to have some fun after all, son. We have a party of ten men ahead of the exterior to the cloning lab, think you can help your old man? " He smirked towards Luke.

" Do you even have to ask, all this sneakling around is starting to get to me. I'm glad there's some action somewhere close by." Luke rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself.

Shaking his head, Anakin smirked towards Luke jokingly stating" Well you're about to get wish, let's hope you live up to my expectation of those skills"

" More than live up to it, old man. I sense you may be losing your touch!"

" Luke Skywalker you wish that would happen...but it's not." Anakin stated with an easy voice.

With that the two Skywalker men made past the bridge in order to get to the exterior of the cloning facility. A few men were taken out with the force by Luke and Anakin but other than that not too much opposition was met as Ahsoka had insinuated. Still both men felt a stirring in the force as though what was going to be facing them would change their lives drastically. Luke eyes his father with a knowing look as they pressed on towards the meeting place.

...

Ahsoka had found the clearance code for the two and downloaded a schematic of the facility to her comm device as she heard an apparent knock on the door for a routine inspection with th guards supposedly on duty- before the Togruta took them out.

" Hey Jeq and Karr everything alright in there ? you both were due for break ten minutes ago. " The Security official stated.

Ahsoka looked up with a start as she quickly hid in the closet, she cloaked her signature in the force as the apprentice acted fast. Just then two officials entered the room as Ahsoka stood by in the closet. She attempted to use a mind trick on the guards and gathered the force as she peered through a crack in the doorway of the closet.

' You want to check the break room again.. The guards may have left just before you arrived.' Ahsoka spoke with the aid of the force enhancing the influence of her words. Before long the guard turned to his friend and spoke a bit dazed." Come on they may have left for the break room before we arrived let's go check." Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief as she passed both Piett and Veers along the way to the south exit to head along the ventilation shafts to get to the Skywalker's position the quickest way. Piett and Veers apparently did well as the guard had their story check out and both were sent along with an escort to their respective ship at the landing bay. The pair would leave and meet up with team at the extraction point where Leia would pick them all up at.

...

Just as Ahsoka stated there were around ten guards posted outside the lab facility exterior. It wouldn't be too much of a problem to take them out for the two Skywalker men. The only concern both held was trying to remain stealthy with presence on the compound but since they were so close- it was now or never. Anakin motioned to Luke to take the left side while he took the right as the men approached the guards. They were too priority clearance guards and were trained at the academy in all forms of combat even how to deal with force sensitive beings.

Stepping into view Anakin ignited his saber and spoke aloud " Let's make this easy on you all and just move out of our way" he smirked.

Luke stepped into view as well " I would quite agree with him on that we're in a bit of a hurry. "

The guards looked on the alert with their weapons in hand, some pulled Vibroblades, others blasters and retractable staff's. Anakin used his saber to go in for an offensive manuever on each man his few guards who came up to the elder Skywalker didn't phase him as he was able to cut down and disarm five men with his signature form five manuevers and a force blast but Luke however was able to hold his own with some difficulty. The younger Skywalker managed to cut down three guards but force pushed the last two into the steel reinforced door. As the alarms blared off around five others came and a specialized gas was released into the compound Ahsoka flipped out from above the air ducts and smirked at her former master. " Looks like I have to rescue you again, old man."

" I don't know whose old but we had everything under control"

" Says the guy who tripped over a motion sensor detector light. Now everyone knows we're here Skyguy."

" Well that's fine we wanted to blow the place up anyway..right?!" Luke chimed in. The gas had started to pour into the room as specialized guards came with breathing masks to handle the force users. Anakin and Ahsoka slipped into a breath control rythmn using the force and Luke was signaled to find the quickest way in as Ahsoka showed him an image of the clearance code to get inside the lab mentally. Ahsoka ignited her white sabers and went to work on three guards while Anakin force gripped the other two. The Togruta held pleasure in the field work after so many years as she came down with ease and grace with her lightsabers disarming and subduing the men. Within a short while and two force pushes later by the master and apprentice team, Luke Skywalker signals the two over with the door unlocked by his hacking skills and the trio hurried inside to await their fate.


	26. Chapter 26

Byss- Clone Laboratory

An eerie smoke lingered amongst the room and settled through as the trio found themselves face to face within the heart of the beast. Anakin, Ahsoka and Luke looked around from various positions and glanced at their filled the room as well and looked to be all up and coming new age quality. The sanctum held four chambers for regeneration purposes and it appeared that four sleeping bodies were seen from afar. Anakin Skywalker walked up in shock of the horror that crossed his face as he saw faces of what appeared to be clones of the man he called master for the last twenty odd years. He clenched his fist in anger and grimly spoke " Ahsoka and Luke I don't want one trace of this place left standing.. everything goes, am I understood?"

" Yes Master "

" Absolutely Dad."

" Good. " Anakin ignited his saber and quickly leapt to work dealing with the consoles to handle the clone bodies and their longevity. He smashed, swept and cut through pieces of the devices with his saber. While Luke held his and dealt with the records computers to erase any and all known files containing this threat. Ahsoka who was in the other console looked around and witnessed on the small holoscreen a file and on it contained three words that dropped her heart for good or worse. She grabbed a comm disk to download that file as it screamed in her to do so by the force and the young Togruta complied efficiently.

Looking over several Chambers were already bulldozed over by the elder Skywalker. The room an absolute trashpile at this point. Though as the smoke cleared what Anakin though was the last clone inside the chamber was...empty. Somewhat panicked he found the object of his musings not too far to be found. A malicious cackle slowly filled the left side entrance as the fourth body came to light to be no one other than..

" Palpatine.." Anakin growled with a fury that galaxy had never witnessed before. Ahsoka felt the darkness as it appeared slowly coming upon them with its hands clasped as the old hag appeared so many times over. Luke needed not to be told twice stood in place with his saber at the ready for the very fight of his life, yet again.

" So has any one told you that death is apart of life my old master?"

" Funny you should say that Vader... seeing as you have cheated it's hold more than once."

" My name as I told you before was and is Anakin Skywalker.. your monstrosity of a machine is no more. I will have your head this day."

" For someone so committed to the Jedi way you have a tendency to lean towards Sith measures. Aren't Jedi supposed to be peaceful?" He cackled once more before shooting a dose of Sith lightning towards Luke's position. The intensity burned bright blue and his green saber ignited to catch it this time on the ready. " That trick won't work your highness." Luke uttered as he held both hands to deflect the force lightning away.

The Emperor appeared younger and more fit than before and yet Anakin rushed him with a burst of force speed to start in on a Djem So manuever. Palpatine had him at the ready though and parried his blows each one after the other and increased his speed on Anakin. " Just like old times Vader. I taught you before and can finish up your training now? We both have been reborn it seems and Tal this galaxy to heights it's never known." His aura was intoxicating and deadly as before. The darkside permeated in the room with a heaviness and Anakin Skywalker drew off the force more than before. Each breath he held he called on his training and prayed that the other two would be alright in this fight. He cared not what happened for himself.

Ahsoka looked on and gathered the force for a force wave towards the Emperor before flipping towards his way and striking his back. Palpatine side stepped and used a force push on the Togruta to knock her out of the way and turned to Anakin. " This really is familiar.. young Tano back to save her master. Just like the daring clone wars adventures." Ahsoka came swinging with a vengeance as her dual blades came in the left and Anakin was on the right. Both force users held a force medal in battle at that moment as they silently communicated before her strike. ' Snips.. Go in strong on the lower left and I'll take him right.' Her master telepathically sent. Luke it seemed was biding his time and finished talking out the rest of the chambers while the Emperor was preoccupied.

Anakin Skywalker sized up and kicked Palpatine's left knee and viciously came for an offensive attack. Ahsoka held on through the fight long enough to cause some threat to distract the Emperor from Anakin' s incoming blows. Skywalker used a force valor technique to increased his agility and stamina to rival the old hag. Slowly the trip seemed to turn into a blur of motion with their respective sabers being the only way to differentiate between the pair. " Ahsoka now!" Her master cried.

The young Togruta took his cue and telekentically lifted a chunk of machinery nearby to launch in their opponents direction. Using a force whirlwind Ahsoka also sent a back to back attack plan towards the false emperor. The winds blew with a fury as Sheev Palpatine witnessed the incoming attack and moved to deal with it swiftly, just as Anakin thought. He sliced through the machinery thrown his way and held a hand to stop the winds. Anakin used this to his advantage and moved in with a force enhanced strike to come down with a side weep and kick towards the Emperor and his face. Landing the blow Anakin then moved to advance upon Palpatine backwards. His apprentice saw his plan and aided him by flipping in to strike simultaneously and keep Sheev on edge. Luke wasn't far behind as he sent a shockwave from behind towards their intended target and each manuever slowly started to build up over the other.

Anakin could feel him waning somewhat and for that he praised the force. He didn't let up as a surge of new determination hit the elder Skywalker with such a vigor and strength he hadn't had before. This would be the end... this would be it and Anakin was the only one to do so. He knew it too. ' Ahsoka tell Luke to set the charges.'

' But we aren't out yet Master..'

' Just do it.' That was all Anakin Skywalker needed to say and Ahsoka knew better.

With the message sent to Luke, he nodded once in confirmation and set to work on each high powered explosive, there were seven to be used in all with enough fire power to launch a crater in a moon.

Luke had a moment to wait for the signal while he communicated with his sister. He hoped above all she could hear them. ' Leia we need your evac soon things are going to heat up little sis.'

...

Anakin had a few moments where he kept up pace with the old man. He launched and struck with precision and grace. " Looks like a new body but same old man. What do you know?" He smirked at Sheev before hammering down a falling avalanche tactic. Ahsoka chimed in and came with quickened blows of her own and Palpatine used a force push on both but the two shielded against it anticipating the attack using precognition to foresee it. Time was wiring down and Anakin acted fast. Leaping and spinning around he caught the emperor with a force absorb technique and deflected the energy he sent towards him. The elder Skywalker then quickly rushed in and stabbed him in the side to run him through as Ahsoka came in to strike him from behind. Luke looked up at the two and yelled out " We gotta get out of here guys." It was now or never.

As Anakin witnessed the stab he came back strike his mid section abdomen and crushed his windpipe by slashing it through. Breathing out he uttered the words " Stay dead. " And finished the job. for what he thought was the final time. Looking over he signaled to Luke and Ahsoka to leave and all three paced out the door for the life. " Luke pull the trigger son... I want him dead do good this time. Well make it I'll cover us. Do you get to Leia by chance?"

" I did dad. I hope she listened. " Luke replied before pulling the detonator as soon as they left the room and down the hall. The south checkpoint was nearby and they hauled tale to get out. ' Thank the force for the force' Ahsoka thought and she made sure the comm disk with the information was uploaded.

Leia was nearby surprisingly and got the message. Her Evac situated at its check point and Veers and Piett managed to make it aboard - how it was a mystery to Ahsoka who saw them leave before.

" Get in and hurry up guys!" Leia commanded strongly and as the force users leaped into the shuttle they took off with a high class explosion following in the distance.. a little too close to comfort. Breathing Anakin thanked his daughter as the team caught their breath. But Ahsoka knew what she had Anakin would want to see. She would get it if she held the information away longer.

" Skyguy.. Master.. I need you to see this." Ahsoka spoke a bit nervous.

" What is it Snips?" Anakin asked feeling the trepidation off his apprentice. Luke didn't know what it was or Leia but she pulled it out and Ahsoka flashed the comm to Anakin with three simple words " The Naboo project."


	27. Chapter 27

Orbit Over Byss

Anakin had eyes that stared profusely at the comm as the words lit up on the screen. He walked away a moment diving further into the files downloaded and what he saw caused a dead silence to look over the air thickly. Neither Luke nor Leia knew their father as long as Ahsoka but both knew by the swirling emotion felt off his aura what this would mean.

' Obi Wan did visit me while you both were gone Luke.. and he mentioned how dad would need us, I believe he said something on a surprise for him.' Leia sent along the force towards her twin. The connection they held was as easy to touch as breathing.

' He did! Well then let's hope this surprise is a good one. ' He replied rather anxiously.

' Well I don't know what..'

It was at that moment as Leia sought to finish her words that Anakin had abruptly left the team and headed to the cockpit with a sweeping motion. He fired up the engines and made way for Naboo. Ahsoka knew that was where they would be going and she was mixed on the feeling her master would have. The elder Skywalker stayed in place for while and Ahsoka ushered the two into the lounge to speak to the twins about the subject.

...

' Padme.. after all these years. My angel actually lives...' Anakin started. The ship was programmed to jump for hyperspace to the Chommel sector and the Chosen One himself appeared to veer off in space as though in a trance. His hands clenched into a fist and he hit the control panel with a helpless feel rushing over him. Breathing out Anakin Skywalker looked down as his hair fell briefly in front of him. How was she like? How had the monster he once served able to hide all this from him? Why was he a fool to believe the devil himself? Each question that rolled off in his mind pained him. Tears leaked down his face at the glorious mix of emotion he'd have saving her from that place and holding his beloved in his arms once more..

' As it always should have been. Me, Luke,Leia and their Mother along with Ahsoka. I can't believe for the life of me she's alive!' He thought. The nine hells of Corellia had nothing on the fury he'd unleash to he ones in his path.. anger, pain, betrayal, joy and hope entered his being all at once before he paced the room. Mustafar came to mind and the events that happened when last he saw her. Anakin would have given his own life and then some to protect that blessed saint of a woman whom he called his loving wife.

"Padme.. Will you forgive me?, Will the actions I have done be enough to convince you my love of the path I chose to leave behind after seeing you last. If I could take back Mustafar.. the last day our republic fell, the Jedi Order that I helped foolishly destroy and all the lies I believed.. i did it to save you Angel. I.." The words absentmindedly left his mouth as he made his way to test his right forearm against the viewport of the cockpit to the left side. Staring out in space so much went on he didn't even notice the pair of ethereal blue figures that stood across from him. That was until one spoke aloud.

" You love her I know you did.. I always knew Ani." It was Master Jinn and Master Kenobi that stood together looking on at their apprentice.

" All isn't lost my padawan. I know you have complex views on this and rightfully so but .."

" But what Masters.. I killed the order, took down a government and thought for the past 21 years that my wife was dead by my hand along with our child.. I mean children." He outbursted immediately. It wasn't out of anger but self pity at the issue at hand. " If I knew she was alive." He started with his face leaking tears a fresh.

" Anakin what has been done is in the past.. you have done those things true enough and at one point I touched the dark thinking I could save the woman I loved. " Master Jinn stated with the same compassionate look in his eyes. " I couldn't bring her back and regret each day after losing Tahl but young one you have hope.."

" He's right Anakin. A second chance has been given to you.. Is it easy owning up and facing the past and reconciling with it absolutely not. You aren't the only one with regrets for Palpatine's rise. I failed you in many ways and should have met your needs better.. "

" Master that's not you're fault my marriage was forbidden and all of it I should have known better than to hide I didn't care .. WE.. I .. Padme and I were sooo..happy then the war and everything came and I couldn't leave being a Jedi it was my life but I failed that commitment." Anakin had said wistfully.

" I think it could be said of both my students that we ALL have made some mistakes in this fall but I believe we need to seek the pieces to build and rise again. Anakin this is another step for you to rise whole.. Padme will be on world. Be prepared for what you find but also remember your training as a knight. You have work to do ahead of your life and your family will need you whole. The twins don't even know about their mother.."

Anakin held a open mouth as he forgot to convey the message, he was beside himself and knew that talk was needed for them all to go through. " I do have to tell Luke and Leia. Ahsoka most likely has explained something. I hope I don't do anything I regret. "

" Have faith in yourself Skywalker and the force most of all. You're the Chosen One Anakin. You will and can do this.. Padme is Mrs. Skywalker after all I'm sure she can handle you." Obi Wan grinned.

" I agree she's just as adventurous as I remember on Tatooine and from the tabs I kept on you both that personality and heart never dampened with age. " Qui- Gon chuckled some.

" I hope so Masters .. I truly do. "

" Remember Ani things will work out stay the course and allow these events to play out and seek support from your family. They will need you as you need them." Obi Wan had spoke before leaving along side Master Jinn for Anakin to ponder the words given.

...

Back in the lounge Ahsoka had sat down the twins to reassure them of the news. " I have something to tell you both but I feel your father will want to be the one to break it though. It concerns your family and the information I discovered on Byss."

Leia sat down on a chair beside Luke to listen intently as both have a look to the other thinking of what it could be.. though surprised she said family.

" Dad doesn't have anymore kids right?!" Luke asked skeptically it was more for comedic relief on the heavy subject. Ahsoka only looked on trying to fathom the idea and narrowed her eyes " Kriff no Skywalker if your mother was th only one he had eyes for you can count on it." Leia only looked up with a small chuckle but yet wondered what she looked like .. their Mom. They were Nubian like she was and from a line of Royalty as well as Jedi Royalty concerning their fathers history in the galaxy, Prince and Princess in the own right they both were.

" Is it about Mother?" Leia spoke up nervously sending the direction of the conversation having something to do with her and Luke looked over at her with wide eyes.

Anakin had burst in at that moment to answer " Yes it is .. Your mom is..." He took a deep breath and spoke up " Alive and on Naboo. " There was a dead silence that filled the room once more as two force signatures of the twins stood in shock and disbelief..

" No way!" Leia spoke .

" Are you for real?" Luke said.

" He is. " Ahsoka said with ease. " She's on Naboo according to files I found at the base. "

" I set the coordinates to get to the Naboo system and force help those who have her locked up. " He spoke almost at the end as though to himself forgetting the others where there.

" We'll be there to assist you dad. All the way." Leia spoke softly sensing his emotions, although she herself was pained to know their Mother was kept captive supposedly. How so would be the question to be answered.

" No! You both are to remain on the ship. I don't want you to see her if .. I want you to behold your mother as the Naboo rose I know her to be. " He also didn't want the twins to see him angered anymore but there was no guarantee he'd be completely passive this time .. it was a Father's words did little to ease their discomfort but Luke spoke up for now and agreed but once on the planet things would be different for sure.

" Very well Father. We'll see how she is and I promise that we will get her out and safe. Well love mom and haven't even met her yet. " He said looking at Leia. Anakin was pained by the words and knew his familh should've been together from the start but as the ship kept the jump in hyperspace he only had to focus on conducting a plan at the moment to deal with rescuing his angel that free him long ago.

" We don't have much time so here's what we do..." Anakin began as Ahsoka, Leia and Luke listened in carefully.


	28. Chapter 28

Naboo Planet Orbit...

Anakin, Luke and Leia Skywalker along with Ahsoka had come to stand in the cockpit of the ship as the team was getting ready to enter the system. Leia Skywalker would keep some of the officials busy posing as the head of state come for a surprise visit after her bombing to get away from the all the fuss. Anakin Skywalker had decided to listen to her children with the plan as it would allow some cover for him to get inside with little difficulty of suspicion from outside sources. He didn't know what would await him on planet but the closer he got to Naboo the more he felt connected to his wife all the more. ' She's here and coming home' The elder Skywalker thought. Anakin hadn't been to the planet in years since his visit to her supposed tomb and even that took vast amounts of will-power he never even knew he possessed. The tears threatened to leak down his face anew after the pain struck him in memory of all that had happened that day he found out from Palpatine he " Killed" his wife and child. He couldn't help the aura of pain that washed over him suddenly as though a wave of the oceans from Kadara came and engulfed his soul. The atmosphere grew colder and the air sense as Anakin mused promoting a chill to rise throughout. Leia had tried to get ready to leave and Luke wanted to assist but came to stop looking at their father before Ahsoka shewed them away while Sh had a chat with him.

" Master?" Ahsoka started softly. " She'll be alright. We'll get her back."

His head tilted up at the togruta eyes full of remorse and unbelief " I lost her once snips..I..can't.. I can't do that again. Not this time, I have to get her .. she's my angel." He replied, his soul was weary but full of determination to get his goal fist clenched.

Ahsoka came over to put her hand gently on her teachers shoulder " I know what you went through we linked on Christophosis remember?" Her voice was gentle too. " Palpatine is dead because of you and Padme would be proud of you all things considered master. I am proud of you and we will get her together."

Those words had done alot to soothe his soul and Anakin looked up and reached out to embrace his student heartily. He was grateful for the support as his kids didn't know the intense loneliness and pain he went through becoming the masked villain he once was. He did it for Padme or so he thought.. this time would be different for her knight was on his way to rescue his angel. Standing up as he felt the serene glow of the planets aura below, Anakin breathed seeing the descent being made into the atmosphere. " Let's do this then."

Luke and Leia were busy talking amongst themselves along their bond while the interlude occured between their dad and his student.. who the two had begun to see as their older sister, the Skywalker child that came before them in many ways as they observed the relationship their father possessed with Ahsoka. At first Luke was confused as to how close she was to him but continually seeing them bond it warmed his heart to have a sibling who knew his father so well to tell him stories and recollections. She brought a side of Anakin out Luke and Leia never saw before.

' Dads aura changed some and I can feel the planet descent Leia. '

' I agree he's not so somber, she must have helped him out well Luke. I'm mixed about seeing mother though.. What will she be like? How will she respond to us?' Leia replied a bit nervously.

' I know sis. I always wondered what meeting dad would be like for years and at times wondered how mom would be too. I mean do we look like her? Act as she might? She was a Queen you know?' Luke spoke up.

' Yeah I studied her in tutoring growing up on Alderaan. She was Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. I didn't know about the last part til I knew about dad though. I loved her growing up Luke she was my hero in the Senate. I used to read on her laws and bills passed as Queen of Naboo and then Senator. She was my dad's.. well Bail' s friend in the Senate. ' She said realizing her mistake in the end. ' I never knew my hero was my own mother. She was so kind and caring as Queen and that would make us real royalty..' Her eyes lit up looking at Luke.

' That's true I suppose.. She was an elected Queen according to Dad, we'd have been a Princess and Prince in society born to her. Even though others held the office weird thinking our parents were so amazing and I grew up on Tatooine.. you were a Princess of Alderaan and youngest elected to the Senate. ' Luke started looking at Leia who came over to embrace her brother.

' You helped rescue the Chosen One, Luke Skywalker and I know our father because of it. You helped save the galaxy by saving him from what you told me and now you are going to help start the next generation of Jedi. You are a hero in the rebellion as well blowing up that fiendish death star. My brother did that I'm proud of you Luke. Not to mention I met Han because of you and Ben.'

' Oh yeah.. true. Han is special.. Dad would say otherwise but you know.' He smiled teasing her. ' And thanks Leia I appreciate it little sis. I love you for it.'

The planet came to a land in the distance from Theed about a half mile set her down as Ahsoka prepped the plan. Luke would escort his sister to the Palace to meet up with the Queen for a surprise visit while Anakin and Ahsoka went to team up for the rescue. Padme was said to be held in a secretive base disguised as typical clothing factory east of the city. Yet with Anakain knowing his kids he only hoped all would be according to plan this time. ' They were born of Padme and myself too' He thought with a sigh. Coming up to the siblings and seeing them hug their father smiled at the sight proudly. This was his family, almost together..

" I would say Han is something else .. but that's for another time you two." Anakin spoke revealing he heard the two and the last thoughts they had spoke along the force to the other..He laughed at their expression somewhat baffled at him. " What?! I heard you both broadcast I'm your father it's my job to be a snoop. " He winked.

" Well Dad gee thanks for the assist. Han is a great person just misunderstood.."

" I'll believe it when I see it now we have landed. You two remember the drill. "

" If they are anything like you and Padme, Skyguy this will be interesting." Ahsoka spoke coming into the room with a smirk. She had a small bag on her back and smirked to herself at her master's face.

" Well who asked you?" He smiled briefly. " Now time to get your mother.. let's move me and Ahsoka will comm you both if we need you; do I make myself clear?"

" Crystal" Both twins chimed ready to go with Leia ready to assist the mission. She would be a great distraction for them.

" Good now get the comm links and make sure to stay alert, we don't know who is lurking around working do the imperial remnant I doubt they'll be easy to spot out even amongst government officials to everyday people. " Anakin said..

With that all four left the ship and Anakin and Ahsoka cloaked themselves to head for the facility. It was disguised as a clothing factory but in actuality was a high maintenance base underneath. Padme was in a cell on the lowest level three stories down to the right as Palpatine kept his pet projects in the works at that place. Anakin didn't know this place was here but it helped ease his mind on why he felt his angels faint presence when he came to visit her tomb. For someone who should've been dead she felt alive. That was then though.. this was now.

Luke and Leia headed off with cloaks of their own towards the city and even though the visit was to be a distraction it still held service to find out if any imperial or corrupt remnants were felt in the Palace. If the Skywalker twins would stay that course or not time would tell.

Ahsoka and Anakin looked away a while later at the base and Anakin stretched out to feel the signatures of men underneath. The officers only left the base of their ruler told them to disband and thus far were instructed to let nothing or no one pass into the place. A few hounds patrolled the grounds, about five as a series of four armed guards were seen in a tower by the togruta.." Ready Skyguy?"

" Of course." He spoke aloud. Anakin wasted no time and used a force stun technique to hold th hounds in place while Ahsoka dealt with the guards. She force leapt up with ease into the towers to use a hand to hand combat attack to take out the first two men. Anakin after stunning the hounds below had used a force crush to throw the dogs into the wall. He hadn't had much time his wife needed him. Ahsoka had a issue above with two others from the towers adjacent to her own position had started to fire blaster fire her way. She ducked and dodged her way around them before using a force shield to take the brunt of the attack. Anakin heard the commotion and knew something was up. He also knew his student was capable of handling the situation. Ahsoka above had flipped up used a force grip to know the two men out into the other. Though she was a bit too late as a alarm was triggered by one and she cursed in Huttese.

Anakin heard the alert it wasn't loud in a sense but specially triggered. He was secretly glad for it as he wanted to fight in the open anyway. He had one goal coming here and was going to achieve it.. with as little blood she'd as possible or so he hoped but time would tell. Ahsoka jumped down and came beside her master as he simply walked forward to the entrance as creme by the read out from Ahsoka's intel. " I'm sorry he had a itchy hand for the buzzer. "

" So it was his fault and not your decreasing reflexes?" He teased.

" Hey! I got them didn't I?"

" I guess so .. but either way I like this way better." He smiled faintly seeing the men rush out as his saber came to action with his apprentices as well. Both went to work as the fight had begun this wouldn't be one any ordinary person could escape though and Ahsoka was itching herself for a great brawl with her master. He picked up on it and smirked to himself deflecting blaster fire. ' We are one and the same it seems snips'

Ahsoka spun around and increased her speed defecting with a shien grip on the sabers she had held. ' Seems so Master.' It rained on the two but they hadn't become scathed which was a sight in itself considered 25 men came to start the attack. But this was only the first issue to come up of a few.


End file.
